Bakugan: True Evil Arc 2
by Bakuganman
Summary: (DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bakugan, just this story) Bakugan Interspace has reopened and is bigger and better than ever! However, the New Evil has also returned, and his reign of terror begins anew. Can the Battle Brawlers figure out who/what/where he is, and stop what they can't see in time? Or will this shadow-lurking monster bring them... and the universe... to their doom?
1. Chapter 1

**Dan:** _(doing his daily jog)_ Well, it's been 5 months since we defeated Zenoheld again. Yeah the "New Evil" is still around, but Genesis Dragonoid did say it'll take a while for him to recharge, so we're just having some fun before we do face him... or any of his minions again. What's really been pumping me up is that after the battle against Spectra and Helios, Marucho told us he's making a new Bakugan Interspace... bigger and better than before! Are testing it out with the Ancient Warriors in their new forms, and with some help from the old "Webmaster Joe", it was finally ready! So I'm just getting warmed-up with my best pal, Drago. Apollonir and Razenoid even tagged along. Too bad Anubias and Sellon aren't here, they went back to their former teams. Anyway, I gotta run. The Grand Opening of Bakugan Interspace is starting soon. I can't wait!

 _What are ya gonna do... the odds are stacked against you... back against the wall, you gotta give it your all! Aha, aha, aha! This is the final stand! Aha, aha, aha! The power's in your hand! Two worlds collide... on the inside! You gotta fight for whats right... before it's gone, gone, gone, gone... this is BAKUGAN!_

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** Huff... the Bakugan... Battle Brawlers... in: **_Welcome Back to Interspace, Part 1_**. Phew... how does a human run on those tiny legs?!

Dan got to the Interspace just in time, 4 minutes to spare! "HA! That was a good run!" Said Dan, drinking a bottle of water. "Huff, puff... OK! How the heck can a human run that fast? I'm sweating in my Ball Form, if that's possible" said Razenoid, floating toward them. "Huff, that goes double for me! I'm too old for this!" Said Apollonir, floating toward them. "Dan!" Said Shinjiro, walking up to Dan with groceries. "Hey mom, what are you doing here?" Asked Dan. "Hopefully, to give me a bottle!" Said Razenoid. "Actually, here to drop me off!" Said Scorpio, appearing out of a bag. "Hey Scorpio! Where were... gah, hey what the heck, man? Ouch that hurts" said Dan, as Scorpio stuck his tail in Dan's ear. "Clean your ears out! You pushed me off your night table this morning as you rushed out!" Said Scorpio. "So he came and helped me shop, he really knows his fruits, nice and fresh" said Shinjiro. "Ok, sorry buddy" said Dan, as he rubbed his ear and turned away. "Wait Dan!" Said Shinjiro. "Yeah mom?" Asked Dan. "Don't push yourself too hard now, you know how that turned out" said Shinjiro, smiling and walking off. Behind a corner, some was sucking on a lollipop. "Hehehe... never thought I'd see the day, but Bakugan Interspace is back in business" said the person, as he stepped out of the shadows to reveal... Dylan!

Lots of people and Bakugan (in Ball Form) were crowding the entrance, waiting for Interspace to open. "Where the heck's Dan?" Asked Runo. "He should've been here by now" said Shun. "Actually, we got 2 minutes, it's not that late" said Joe. "Excuse me, pardon me, move over, coming through" said Dan, appearing out of the crowd. "Hey, Dan the Man!" Said Jake, slapping Dan a high five. "Glad you could make it Dan" said Marucho, walking behind a stand and spoke to the loud crowd. "Ladies, Gentleman, Bakugan... without further delay... welcome to the new Bakugan Interspace!" As Marucho said that, Baron went to cut the ribbon. As soon as he snapped it, the crowd charged a full speed, running him over. "Ugh... I'm ok" said Baron, who had shoe marks on his body.

As the crowd "logged in", they immediately went to the arenas', only the find the "doors" were closed. At the same time, the Brawlers went into the control room. Marucho took a seat and announced to everyone in Interspace: "Welcome one and all! As you may have noticed, the arenas' are offline. Because we have a special treat for all of you, if you'd please look at the map you were given before entry, you'll see some open arenas'. You can watch our new system in action before you brawl yourselves. Have a good time!" Marucho then got up from the desk, and explained to the other Brawlers. A few minutes later, people filled the open arenas' to the maximum, waiting for their "treat". Just then, a voice come out of nowhere: "WELCOME FANS AND BATTLERS ALIKE! WELCOME TO THE NEWWWWWWW BAKUGAAAAAAAAAN INTERSPAAAAAAAAACE! IN ARENA #1, WE HAVE DAN KUSO AND SHUN KAZAMI! IN ARENA #2, WE HAVE JAKE VALLORY AND GUNZ LAZAR! AND IN ARENA #3, WE HAVE KEITH CLAY (aka: Spectra Phantom) AND MARUCHO MARUKURA! BUT ENOUGH TALK, MORE BATTLE!" While Dan, Shun, Jake, Gunz, Keith and Marucho were in their arenas'... the rest of the Brawlers were watching from the control room.

 **Battle #1, Round #1:**

 _Dan vs Shun:_

Dan: 100%

Shun: 100%

 **Shun:** Gate Card, set! Bakugan, Brawl! Let's go, Ventus Cyclone Oberus!

 **Oberus [Cyclone Oberus]:** SCCRRRRREEEEECCCCHHHH!

 _Cyclone Oberus has entered battle, at 700 Gs_

 **Dan:** Bakugan, Brawl! Baku Sky Radier, jump! Go, Pyrus Maximum Apollonir!

 **Apollonir [Maximum Apollonir]:** EEEEEYYYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

 _Maximum Apollonir has entered battle, at 1000 Gs_

 **Shun:** Ability, activate! **Turmoil Flame**!

 **Oberus [Cyclone Oberus]:** Apollonir, can't you give an old friend a hug? _(air currents surround her, pulling Apollonir in)_

 _Cyclone Oberus, +500 Gs._

 **Dan:** Ability, activate! **Cross Pyrus**!

 **Apollonir [Maximum Apollonir]:** I was never good at the mushy stuff, but we're too old for it now! _(launches a fire attack similar to Lumino Dragonoid's_ **Cross Fire** _)_

 _Cyclone Oberus, -300 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Cyclone Oberus = 900 Gs, Maximum Apollonir = 1000 Gs_

 **Oberus [Cyclone Oberus]:** _(unwillingly sucks in Apollonir's attack)_ Gaaah!

 **Dan:** Keep it going! Ability, activate! **Pyrus Maximus**!

 _Maximum Apollonir, +500 Gs._

 **Shun:** Humph... Ability, activate! **Graceful Wind - Aero Twister**!

(Oberus blocks Apollonir's attack with a vortex of wind.)

 _Maximum Apollonir's Ability, blocked. Cyclone Oberus, +300 Gs. Maximum Apollonir, -300 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Cyclone Oberus = 1200 Gs, Maximum Apollonir = 1200 Gs_

 **Battle #2, Round #1:**

 _Jake vs Gunz:_

Jake: 100%

Gunz: 100%

 **Gunz:** Gate Card, set! Bakugaaan, Braaaawl! Bakugan, stand! Haos Mystic Lars Lion!

 _Mystic Lars Lion has entered battle, at 700 Gs_

 **Jake:** Bakugan, BRAAAAAWL! Bakugan stand! Take'em down, Subterra Hammer Clayf!

 _Hammer Clayf has entered battle, at 800 Gs_

 **Lars Lion [Mystic Lars Lion]:** ... Don't hold back.

 **Clayf [Hammer Clayf]:** ... As long as you don't.

 **Jake:** Ability, activate! **Earth Enforcement**!

 **Clayf [Hammer Clayf]:** _(Glows in Subterra aura)_ RRRAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!

 **Gunz:** Ability, activate! **Mystic Scabbard - Haos Blade**!

 **Lars Lion [Mystic Lars Lion]:** _(Pulls a two-handed blade out of her scabbard, and glows in Haos aura)_ HAAAA! En garde!

(Both Clayf and Lars Lion fight with their weapons.)

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Mystic Lars Lion = 1400 Gs, Hammer Clayf = 1400 Gs_

 **Battle #3, Round #1:**

 _Marucho vs Keith:_

Marucho: 100%

Keith: 100%

 **Marucho:** Gate Card, set! Bakugan... Brawl! Tempest Frosch, stand!

 **Frosch [Tempest Frosch]:** _*Ribbet*_ Let's dance, Exedra!

 _Tempest Frosch has entered battle, at 600 Gs_

 **Keith:** Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Darkus Mega Exedra!

 **Exedra [Mega Exedra]:** RRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!

 _Mega Exedra has entered battle, at 900 Gs_

 **Marucho:** Ability, activate! **Aquos Cyclone**!

 _Tempest Frosch, +200 Gs. Mega Exedra, -100 Gs._

 **Keith:** Ability, activate! **Nebulous Vortex**!

(A vortex opens in front of Exedra, absorbing Frosch's attack.)

 _Tempest Frosch's Ability, absorbed. Tempest Frosch, -400 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Tempest Frosch = 400 Gs, Mega Exedra = 1000 Gs_

 **Frosch [Tempest Frosch]:** Well, that didn't go as planned...

 **Marucho:** Ability, activate! **Tempest Typhoon**!

 **Frosch [Tempest Frosch]:** But this definitely will! _(shoots an even stronger tornado from his mouth)_

 **Keith:** Ability, activate! **Hydra Blast**!

 **Exedra [Mega Exedra]:** Not if I can help it! _(charges balls of Darkus energy in his mouths', one for each head, then launches them in a rapid succession)_

 _Tempest Frosch, +400 Gs. Mega Exedra, -200 Gs. Mega Exedra, +800 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Tempest Frosch = 800 Gs, Mega Exedra = 1600 Gs._

To be continued...

* * *

Remember, if I like your comments over the 3-5 day period. I'll give you more much faster. Read and Review please! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Before we get started, I just wanna take this time to apologize for the lack of updates. No its not my new home, but rather my new everyday life. To not go into detail too much, my grandpa died last month and it hit me hard, and he was a retired author. While that didn't stop me entirely, my grandma died soon after that. And just last week, my uncle passed away as well. I thought "I'm the unluckiest guy in the world right now, my family's falling down one-by-one". Part of me is still depressed about it, but the writer in me is screaming at me: "GET OFF YA LAZY ASS AND WRITE! YOU GOT VIEWERS LOOKING FOR A GREAT STORY!"

So... yeah you get the idea. As for my apology, I got 7 more chapters to make up for lost time. Enjoy them.

* * *

 **Dan:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: _**Welcome Back to Interspace, Part 2**_

 **Battle #1, Round #1 (continued):**

 **Shun:** Ability, activate! **Blast Tornado**!

 _Cyclone Oberus, +400 Gs, Maximum Apollonir = -400 Gs_

 **Dan:** Ability, activate! **Maximum Pyrus**!

 _Maximum Apollonir, +200 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Cyclone Oberus = 1800 Gs, Maximum Apollonir = 2000 Gs_

 **Shun:** Gate Card, open! **_Pyrus Spotting Out_**!

(Apollonir's stream of fire stopped, as a result of **_Pyrus Spotting Out_**. Their was nothing stopping Oberus' attack.)

 **Apollonir [Maximum Apollonir]:** _(seconds before being hit, or blown in this case)_ As Drago would say: "A little help, Dan!"

 **Dan:** On it! Ability, activate! **Dispel Glowa**!

(Apollonir began to glow similar to his old **Dispel Roa**.)

 _All Power Levels, returned to Base Levels. All active Abilities, cancelled. All Gate Cards', nullified._

 **Oberus [Cyclone Oberus]:** Oh, no!

 **Shun:** Wait, he nullified the Gate Card too?!

 **Dan:** **Dispel Glowa** is like **Dispel Roa** in every way, but with a bonus power. It also nullifies any Gate Card.

 **Apollonir [Maximum Apollonir]:** And just in time! This might hurt... _(tackles Oberus)_

 _Cyclone Oberus was defeated._

 _Dan vs Shun:_

Dan: 100%

Shun: 100% - 30% = 70%

 **Intermission #1 (Dan and Shun):**

"And... now" said Dan, the crowd cheering as he said _now_. "{smiles} Humph... time for round 2!" Said Shun.

 **Battle #2, Round #3:**

(Currently, Clayf is surrounded by a Haos aura, that was draining his power.)

 **Jake:** Gate Card, OOOPEN! **_SUBTERRA ENFORCEMENT_**!

 **Clayf [Hammer Clayf]:** _(Aura fades away)_ Ugh... thought that wouldn't end.

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Hammer Clayf = 1000 Gs, Mystic Lars Lion = 900 Gs_

 **Gunz:** Your good, I'll give you that... Ability, activate! **Sagittarius Storm**!

 **Lars Lion [Mystic Lars Lion]:** Sorry Clayf... _(forms the bow, and fires 10 arrows at once!)_

 _Hammer Clayf was defeated. Current Power Levels:_

 _Hammer Clayf = 900 Gs, Mystic Lars Lion = 1000 Gs_

 **Jake:** WHAAAAAAAT?! OOOOH MAN!

 _Jake vs Gunz:_

Jake: 10% - 10% = 0%

Gunz: 60%

 _Battle: Gunz wins_

 **Intermission #3 (Jake and Gunz):**

Gunz walked over to Jake. They both shook hands. "Nice brawl, man" said Gunz. "Yeah... you too bro!" Said Jake. As the crowd was cheering, the 2 brawlers looked up at the same screen and saw that: Dan, Shun, Marucho, and Keith were still brawling. Then, they pressed a button on their BakuMeters and teleported away.

 **Battle #3, Round #3:**

 **Marucho:** Consecutive Abilities, activate! **Aquos Power-Up**! **Blue Whirlwind**!

 **Frosch [Tempest Frosch]:** _(waves staff, as it gives off "magic" sparkles)_ Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!

 **Preyas:** _(muscles grow a bit, and he kisses them)_ OOOOOOOHH YEAH BABY! _(launches a powerful whirlwind of Aquos energy)_

 _All Aquos Bakugan, +300 Gs. Preyas, +400 Gs. Infinity Helios, -400 Gs. Mega Exedra, -400 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Tempest Frosch = 1400 Gs, Preyas = 2100 Gs, Infinity Helios = 1700 Gs, Mega Exedra = 800 Gs_

 **Keith:** Ability, activate! **Demonic Circle**!

(A large Darkus symbol appears around Keith's Bakugan. When Preyas' attack hit, it was being blocked by an invisible shield. However, Exedra was struggling to keep it up.)

 **Exedra [Mega Exedra]:** Grrr... Helios, I need to burrow some power.

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** Go ahead. _(feels his power being drained)_ Ugh...

 _Infinity Helios, -1200 Gs. Mega Exedra, +1200 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Tempest Frosch = 1400 Gs, Preyas = 2100 Gs, Infinity Helios = 500 Gs, Mega Exedra = 2000 Gs_

 **Marucho:** Keep it up, Preyas! You almost got it!

 **Preyas:** Roger that! _(makes_ **Blue Whirlwind** _stronger)_

 **Keith:** Help is on the way! Bakugan, Brawl!

 **Marucho:** Gate Card, open! **_No Vacancy_**!

(The Bakugan Keith tossed is sent back to him.)

 _Keith is unable to use more Bakugan. Infinity Helios, -100 Gs. Mega Exedra, -100 Gs._

 **Keith:** Huh? What happened?

 **Marucho:** _**No Vacancy**_ is like **_Field Lock_** , it prevents any Bakugan from entering the battle, both Ability and physically. It also decreases my opponents Bakugans' power by 100.

 **Exedra [Mega Exedra]:** Did you forget my old Abilities? **Demon Wizard**!

 **Marucho:** Does this answer your question? Ability, activate! **Deep Flood**!

(Out of nowhere, water floods the battlefield. Helios and Exedra fly off.)

 **Frosch [Tempest Frosch]:** _(floats just above the water)_ Calm down, it'll dry out in a few seconds.

 **Preyas:** _(swims up and spits up water in a fountain-like fashion)_ _*Cough, cough*_ Next time, give a little warning besides "Ability, activate"!

(As the water "dries up", Helios and Exedra land. Exedra tries again to nullify the Gate Card, but nothing happens. A closer look reveals a large Aquos symbol on the Gate Card.)

 **Exedra [Mega Exedra]:** _(tries to nullify the Gate Card with_ **Demon Wizard** _)_ GGGRRRRRR! Ugh, I'm gonna break my back doing this.

 **Marucho:** I wouldn't bother. **Deep Flood** prevents the Gate Card from being nullified, by any non-Aquos Bakugan anyway.

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** Seriously?!

 **Keith:** That's Marucho for you. Consecutive Abilities, activate! **Mauser Impact**! **Darkus Wizard**!

 _Infinity Helios, +1500 Gs. Preyas' and Tempest Frosch's Abilities, disabled. Infinity Helios' and Mega Exedra's Power Levels' have been fused. Current Power Levels:_

 _Tempest Frosch = 1400 Gs, Preyas = 2100 Gs, Infinity Helios/Mega Exedra = 3800 Gs_

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** RRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRR! _(launches his attack with everything he has)_

 **Preyas:** Um... Marucho old pal?

 **Frosch [Tempest Frosch]:** A little help please.

 **Elfin:** Send me in Marucho!

 **Diablo:** Forget her, I'm a two-in-one fighting machine!

 **Radizen:** Come on, boss! We all know you want me...

 **Tripod Epsilon:** *Ribbet!* _(Translation: Just send all of us! We have a better chance!)_

 **Angelo:** I agree with the snail-frog.

 **Diablo:** You understood that?

 **Angelo:** Yes... when you fell asleep in class, I took over and listened to Frog-ology.

 **Amazon:** I can't just sit here and wait! I'm coming sensei! _(launches himself, only to be thrown back)_ Huh? What the heck?

 **Marucho:** Uhhhh... hehe... I forgot that **_No Vacancy_ ** also prevents me from sending in Bakugan.

(Everyone was surprised that Marucho, off all people, would make a silly mistake.)

 **Preyas:** _(has a serious look)_ Well, there's only one thing we can do!

 **Frosch [Tempest Frosch]:** _(has a serious look)_ I agree, let's do it!

 **Preyas** and **Frosch [Tempest Frosch]:** _(hold each other and cry like babies)_ AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

 _Preyas and Tempest Frosch were defeated._

 _Marucho vs Keith:_

Marucho: 30% - 30% = 0%

Keith: 90%

 _Battle: Keith wins_

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Dylan:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: _**Welcome Back to Interspace, Part 3**_... hehehehehehe

Meanwhile, while Dan and Shun were finishing up their brawl, a yellow portal opened up and 2 Bakugan shot out in Ball Form as they hit a nearby building and fell to the floor. "Ugh... well, the Current of Time gave us a rough landing, but we're here Betadron" said the Ventus Bakugan. "Ugh... about time, I thought you'd rip my arm out of my socket! Where are we anyway, Worton?" Said the Darkus Bakugan. "It's not the human world, nor Vestroia. But I feel a lot of Bakugan and humans' around here" said Worton. "It's... Bakugan Interspace" said Betadron. "Bakugan what?" Asked Worton. "Look up" said Betadron, as he and Worton looked up at a billboard-type sign saying: _Welcome to Bakugan Interspace_. "Ah... wait, what's that underneath?" Asked Worton. "It says: _Welcome all battlers! To celebrate the return of your favorite online world, 3 arenas' are open to see the new battle system, featuring your favorite Battle Brawlers in action_ " Betadron read. "I guess we look there first" said Worton. "Agreed, but uh... how do we get there?" Asked Betadron, as the screen zooms out on the large Bakugan Interspace.

 **Battle #1, Round #4:**

 _Dan vs Shun:_

Dan: 20%

Shun: 20%

 **Dylan:** _(watches from the crowd)_ *Hehehe... these "Ancient Warrior" Bakugan are hardcore. I could make some big dough outta them. But that's not why I'm here...*

 **Dan:** Gate Card, set! Bakugan, Brawl! Baku Sky Raider, jump! Let's finish this, Maximum Apollonir!

 **Shun:** Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, stand! Go, Cyclone Oberus!

 _Bakugan have entered battle: Maximum Apollonir = 1000 Gs, Cyclone Oberus = 700 Gs_

 **Dylan:** _(grabs head in pain)_ *Ugh! Strange... I feel a weird source of power, that just entered Bakugan Interspace... _(shrugs it off)_ Ah, sure it's no big deal*

 **Dan:** Ability, activate! **Saiam Low**!

 **Apollonir [Maximum Apollonir]:** Don't worry, Oberus. This won't hurt at... GGGGAAAAAAAHHHHH! _(grabs head in pain)_

 **Oberus [Cyclone Oberus]:** Apollonir, what's... GGGGGAAAAAAAHHHHHH! _(lands due to headache)_

 **Dan** and **Shun:** Apollonir! Oberus!

 **Dylan:** *Hmm... maybe it is a big deal* _(teleports away)_

(Apollonir and Oberus weren't the only ones effected by sudden pain, the other Ancient Warriors in Ball Form were experiencing similar problems. The spectators had no idea what's going on, even though Dan told everything to the entire world.)

 _Battle: terminated._

"Um... sorry everyone. But the Ancients, as you may have heard, are old and... {talks fast} the other arenas' are open. Have a nice time! BYEEEE!" Said Marucho, as his image was projected all across Interspace. Back a the main control room, the Brawlers were talking about this incident. "That was almost as worst as the New Evil's energy" said Frosch. "No kidding" said Oberus. "Almost? Didn't look like it" said Razenoid. "I agree, you were never in that much pain before" said Tigrerra. "You guys want anything? There are recover-units around here" said Joe. Some other brawlers agreed on this, and gave there own 'recovery techniques'. "Thank you all, but we're ok now" said Apollonir. All the brawlers, except Dan and his Bakugan, believed him.

"Ok Apollonir, cut it out" said Dan. "Cut what?" Asked Apollonir. "You know how many times we used that excuse? We're not buying it" said Drago. "... I don't follow" said Apollonir, making Dan slap his face and pull his hand down slowly. "We're not kids anymore, Apollonir! JUST SPILL IT! Owww..." shouted Dan, getting hit in the back of the head by Runo. "Calm down, Dan. They already got one headache today!" Said Runo. The two "lovebirds" began to argue, back and forth for about 3 minutes. The other brawlers just sat back and watched like it was good entertainment.

Apollonir finally spoke up. "So it seems..." said Apollonir, causing Dan and Runo to look at him and stop fighting. "What we felt was a eon of old, great, and terrible power" said Clayf. "It felt like a warning somehow, or maybe a call for help" said Exedra. "Whatever it was, it's an evil energy source" said Lars Lion. "Is it the New Evil?" Asked Marucho. "Hardly, this energy IS evil, but it feels... calm" said Frosch. "Or 'more civilized' if you will" said Exedra. "And for once, this energy is completely foreign. We have no idea who or what it is" said Oberus.

Meanwhile, Betadron and Worton were still looking for the brawlers. After searching almost everywhere, they met back a the entrance were the Current of Time dropped them off. "I couldn't find them, did you?" Asked Betadron. "No, I can't even feel them anymore. It's like they left" said Worton. "Great, now what are gonna do?" Asked Betadron. "Wait here, I guess" said Worton. "Actually, I can help ya out" said a voice from a shadowed corner. "Who are you?" Asked Betadron. "Can you help find the brawlers?" Asked Worton. The voice stepped out for the corner and said: "Sure... I know the brawlers all-too well. Of course I'll help ya." The figure was... Dylan!

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Worton:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: **_Dylan Strikes Back_**

 **Betadron:** Who's Dylan anyway?

 **Worton:** I'm not sure, but there's something odd about this human we met...

The next day back in Interspace, Dylan was showing Betadron and Worton around. Interspace was closed, so nobody saw them. After the "tour", they ended up back at the entrance were they started. "What's the big idea? You just took us in a complete circle!" Said Betadron, annoyed. "{takes a lollipop out of his mouth} Hey! Cut me some slack, will ya? It's been a while since I been here, with the original Interspace deleted and the enhanced security and all" said Dylan. "What does security have to do with that? You said you know the brawlers well..." said Worton. "Ya don't know, do ya?" Asked Dylan. "Know what?" Asked Betadron. " {sigh} Come with me..." said Dylan, taking off his glasses and teleporting them somewhere.

At the Kuso house at 5:36am, it was dark outside and Dan was sleeping, but tossing and turning. At the same time, his BakuMeter on his desk started to glow. "Zzzzz... huh?" said Scorpio, hearing the noise and seeing the glowing BakuMeter. "Ugh... what's that noise? I'm a light sleeper" said Razenoid, waking up. "It's Dan's watch... thingy" said Scorpio. The two stared at it for a moment, then looked at Dan's bed. The screen zooms in on Dan and then inside his head. "Dan... Dan..." said a voice, that seemed to come from everywhere. "Who's there? Show yourself!" Shouted Dan. The only response was a black arm that grabbed him, revealing a most evil face, and was bigger than any Mechtogan or Bakugan that Dan had ever seen! "Hey what are you doing? Stop, no please... NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dan screamed, as this entity tried to eat him.

Before that happened, a fire stream attacked the face and it dropped Dan. As Dan was falling into blackness, another entity caught him by flying underneath. "Dan, are you ok?" Asked Dragonoid Colossus, who defended him. "Yea... been better though" said Dan. The black being wiped it's face, showing it to be burnt. "You..." growled the being, firing an energy beam from it's hand at Dragonoid Colossus. " **Spire Shield**! {eyes glow and a shield forms, blocking the attack} I won't let you harm him, even in his dreams" Said Dragonoid Colossus. "You have no idea... who your dealing with... you robotic piece of crap!" Said the being. "You got backwards, Dan?" Said Dragonoid Colossus. "You got it, buddy! {activates an Ability without a BakuMeter} Ability, activate! **Meta Dragonia**!" said Dan, as Dragonoid Colossus launched his attack. The being held out it's palm and absorbed the attack! "Hehe... tickles, yet stings just a little" mocked the being. "NO WAY!" Said Dan. "He blocked my most powerful attack, without a scratch!" Said Dragonoid Colossus. The being held out it's other hand and charged a beam, but not before a bunch of vine-like ropes wrapped around Dragonoid Colossus. The being laughed and attacked, as everything went black.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Huff.. puff... phew" said Dan, sitting up on his bed. "Ugh..." said someone from the floor. Dan looked to see Drago, Apollonir, Scorpio and Razenoid at the front of his bed. "Guys! Why are you on the floor?" Asked Dan. "We heard you moaning in your sleep and your BakuMeter was glowing" said Scorpio. "So we tried to wake you up, only to have you freak out" said Drago. "BakuMeter... Ah! Dragonoid Colossus!" Dan realized, as he got out of bed. Dragonoid Colossus was in Ball Form on the floor just in front of him, so Dan picked him up. "Why is he out of your BakuMeter?" Asked Apollonir. "I had a dream, the new evil was... god {goes down on his knees}. Dragonoid Colossus saved me... DRAGONOID COLOSSUS! Speak to me, man! You alright?" Said Dan. Dragonoid Colossus shook a little, then opened. "Ugh... I'm ok, Dan. Couldn't let anything happen to you, especially in your dreams were your most vulnerable" said Dragonoid Colossus. "Phew, had me worried there for a second" said Dan. "Dan, are you ok? You were screaming" asked Shinjiro, opening the bedroom door. "Oh, uh... I'm ok mom, just uh..." Dan was saying, but Apollonir cut him off. "He had a nightmare with the new evil attacking him" said Apollonir, making Shinjiro gasp. "It's ok, . I was there to help" said Dragonoid Colossus. "Oh, well thank you Drago Colossus" said Shinjiro. "Uh... his name is 'Dragonoid' Colossus, mom" said Dan. "Well, I kinda like the nickname" said Dragonoid Colossus.

Back in Interspace, Dylan showed Betadron and Worton what happened to the original Interspace through a computer file. "How are you doing all this? Your just a human" asked Worton. "This IS a online world, anything can happen" said Dylan, putting on his glasses and teleporting them again, this time to the main control room. "What's this place?" Asked Betadron. "The Brawlers base, otherwise known as the control room. Well, I gotta skedaddle... later" said Dylan. Before Betadron or Worton could say anything, Dylan vanished. "Who WAS that guy?" Asked Betadron. "I don't know Betadron, but at least we can rest easy knowing we found the Brawlers" said Worton, floating away. "How could you be so sure?" Asked Betadron. "Because 'A': This room holds recent energy from the brawlers, and 'B': This..." said Worton, who was by some photos of the brawlers on a desk. Just then, the doorknob began to turn. "Busted" said Betadron, as Joe walked in. As he took a seat, Betadron and Worton can be seen hiding in a cabinet, unseen by Joe.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**Mira:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: ** _The USB_ **

While Joe was getting Interspace up and running: Dan dashed out of his house with a bagel to do his morning run; Shun was sleeping in his grandpa's house and literally jumped out of bed into a fighting stance as someone in black, hooded robes appeared. After giving the intruder a sweep-kick, he fell over and it was revealed to be his grandpa; Marucho was calmly awakened by Kato; Runo was helping her parents at their shop; Gunz was doing his hair after getting out of the shower; Jake was tossing a football back-and-fourth with some friends. Basically, they were all doing there own things.

10 minutes before Interspace opened, Joe was going through some old files and deleted the ones they didn't need. "{Sigh}... Junk-mail, ads, pop-ups... {presses delete} gone. Bugs, email viruses, trash bin... {presses delete} see ya! Old chat-rooms, original Interspace records, an unnamed video file... {about to press delete, but stops} whoa. Don't wanna delete that, Mira was going to show us it today. Ok, save!" Said Joe. Right behind him in a cabinet, 2 Bakugan were watching him. "Who the heck's he talkin' too?" Asked Betadron, quietly. "I think that's what humans call: talking to themselves" said Worton, quietly. "Speaking of humans, is he a brawler? Cause I don't remember him" said Betadron, a little louder. This caused Joe to turn his head back, but no-one was there, so he shrugged and went back to work. "Why don't you just scream: hey, were hiding in your base!" Said Worton. "Aw, shut it. Why do we have to hide anyway?" Asked Betadron, quietly. "Because, the human that helped us said no-one except the brawlers are allowed in here!" Said Worton, a little louder. Again, Joe turned around, this time with the chair. He got up, walked to the cabinet, went on his knees, and opened the cabinet fast. He looked left, right and down... but nothing was there except papers, maps, schedules and snacks. "Hmm..." said Joe, shrugging and closing the cabinet door. The screen zooms out to show Betadron and Worton behind a bag. "That, and some computer geek" said Betadron, quietly.

Somewhere else, Mira and Keith were walking to Interspace. They passed many families and children, which reminded them of their younger days before the "discovery" of Bakugan. They walked in silence, Mira in her own thoughts and Keith looking at their father's USB. *I wonder... what could father have meant by the answers are in this drive? The only thing there was a video file and a document that needs several passwords. The video we were able to touch-up, but...* Keith thought, but was interrupted by Mira. "Keith..." said Mira. "Oh... what's up, Mira?" Asked Keith, jamming the USB into his pocket. "I can't stop thinking about father, we could've saved him... right?" Asked Mira. For once, Keith was stumped. He had no idea how to answer his sisters question. "Maybe... we could've done something, anything. I don't know, Mira" said Keith, not really sure if he gave a good answer. "I just hope that whatever's on that drive your jamming in your pocket has the answer" said Mira. Keith stopped dead in his tracks. " ... How did...?" Keith was saying, but he couldn't think of anything else to say. "You never were good at hiding things" said Helios. "Is he that bad?" Asked Exedra. "Worse... he tired to hide his Christmas presents from everyone, but they found them 5 days before. Also a day before Mira's Birthday, he thought hiding her present in a bathroom was..." said Helios. He was talking so loud, that people on the other side of the busy street heard him, embarrassing Keith and causing him to turn red. "... And another time on Easter, he literally hid all the eggs in..." Helios continued, but was cut short as Keith jammed him and Exedra in another pocket.

Later while Interspace was open to the public, the Brawlers were in the main control room waiting for Keith and Mira to show up. "Are they here yet?" Asked Dan. Runo was about to scream in his face, but Marucho silently told her not to. "Yea I see them, they just logged in" said Joe, watching the monitors. After they were all seated, Keith stared at the USB before putting it in. "Moment of truth" said Keith, playing the video: "You foolish mortal... did you honestly think I would let you get away? I knew you two idiots couldn't control my power, so I left this so you'd know who I am and what I want, since you'll never live to tell anyone... or see your precious daughter Mira again..." (hearing this made Mira hug herself) "If I had a penny for every servant that screwed up worse than you did, I'd be broke. And another th..." (the monitor skipped some of the message).

"What the heck? Who did that?" Asked some of the brawlers. Keith and Mira stood up. "It's the file, we tried our best, but some of it is corrupted" said Keith. "We also had to edit a few words and phrases, so it made sense" said Mira. The video finished after 3 minutes, giving the Brawlers a lot of information. The New Evil revealed he had absorbed all the energy of every battle the brawlers had, and that he knew Genesis Dragonoid and the Nonets, but still didn't give a name. As the Brawlers left, Betadron and Worton came out of the cabinet. "So... now their dealing with a master" said Worton. "Yeah... but does that mean we were controlled by him too?" Asked Betadron. "I don't know, Betadron. What I do know however, is the Brawlers need our help... regardless of what that human said" said Worton. They agreed and were about to go out the door, but it opened to reveal a shadowy figure. "Where do ya think your going? Hehehehehe..." said Dylan, grabbing the helpless Bakugan.

Interspace closed that night with Joe double-checking everything. As he logged out, Mira and Keith logged in and headed for the control room. They plugged in the USB and opened up the document. They looked at each other, then back to the computer screen and said: "Keith Clay, Mira Clay, {said their mother's and father's first and last names}". The document unlocked and on it... was an autobiography about Professor Clay's family. With footnotes, photos, videos, etc. They found a message for them, from Professor Clay himself. Most of it was damaged beyond repair, but the last entry was clearly readable:

"... after my wife died, all I had left was my two wonderful children, Keith and Mira. They are my joy, my world, my very purpose for living. Without them, I would've committed suicide to join my wife in the next life. Despite the first few weeks of our lose, we made it though together... nothing could ever tear us apart, until I was chosen to be Zenoheld's personal scientist. I wish I could take back the mistakes I made, not being their for them, always hiring a babysitter when they were kids... but I can't change the past. I leave this here for you two so you can remember the good times, share these with your kids someday, and live up to our family name. Mira and Keith... don't remember the madman I became, but the father I was. I love you... my son... my daughter..."

Mira and Keith were speechless, they just held each other tightly. The only thing they could do was cry. Mira buried her face in her brothers clothes and Keith's face began to tear as he closed his eyes.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

**Baron:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: _**The Tag-Team Interspace Tournament** _

"So... that's what you saw in your dream" said Julie. Dan was just telling the Brawlers exactly what happened in his dream, and it was the same face he saw that was on the video yesterday. "It's NOT a dream... it's a vision for the 600th time!" Said Dan. "Whatever the case, what's the big deal? I mean, it's just a... ya know" said Marucho. "I can explain. Dreams... or visions in Dan's case... are not just your imagination. If you have a dream about someone their most likely dreaming about you and vice-versa, this causes others to dream about the same things. Both good and bad dreams sometimes have effects on the dreamer, not only to the inside of a person... but the outside as well" explained Dragonoid Colossus from Dan's BakuMeter. "Like what I did, no offense" said Razenoid. "Exactly! So just think this for a second: If Dan was eaten in his dream... then he could be in a coma in present day, or worse" said Dragonoid Colossus from Dan's BakuMeter. "What could possibly be worse than that?" Asked Slash. "Trust me... you don't want to know, just that it's..." Dragonoid Colossus was saying, but was cut off due to Joe running in. "Huff, puff... guys" said Joe, a little tired out. They asked what's wrong, but Joe insisted, they needed to see it to believe it. He was right, an unofficial tournament was taking place! "How is this possible?" Asked Runo. "I don't know, but Dan and Spectra are signed up for a tag-team match in 10 minutes!" Said Joe.

In the battle arena, Dan and Spectra stood on a side of the battlefield, waiting for their opponents. "WELCOME BATTLERS AND FANS! THE FINAL ROUND OF THE TAG-TEAM BATTLES ARE ABOUT TO BEGIN! SPECTRA PHANTOM AND DAN KUSO VS BARON LELTOY AND NALY-D!" Said the announcer. "Baron?!" Said Dan and Spectra. The other brawlers repeated this action from the crowd. "Hey Keith and Master Dan! This guy is soooo cool! He..." Baron was explaining, but Naly-D told him to shut it. Baron was able to finish by sending a text message to Dan from his BakuMeter. Dan and Spectra read the message to themselves: "He's soooo strong you guys! I'm glad I was paired up with him, but he really scares me". Naly-D didn't look scary at all. If anything, he looked a bit intimating. He was Caucasian with black hair, a black leather jacket, a white T-shirt saying: Bakugan = Power, blue jeans, white Nike Sneakers with the signature "check-mark", a waist-basket and very dark sunglasses. He also had this weird smirk...

 **Battle #?, Round #1:**

(The crowd cheers, except for the other Brawlers of course.)

 **Jake:** Baron says this guy is strong, but scary.

 **Amazon:** Yeah, thanks Mr. Obvious!

 **Spectra:** Dan, let's play it cool. I don't like the looks of this guy...

 **Dan:** You and me both, pal.

 **Announcer:** Let the battle... BEGIN!

 **Baron:** Gate Card, set! Bakug-

 **Naly-D:** Bakugan, Brawl! Subterra Breezak, stand!

 **Dan:** Bakugan, Brawl! Baku Sky Raider, jump! Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid!

 **Spectra (Keith):** Bakugan, Brawl! Infinity Helios, stand!

 **Baron:** Nevermind... Bakugan, Brawl! Here we go, Haos Saint Nemus!

 _Bakugan have entered battle: Breezak = 1300 Gs, Fusion Dragonoid = 1200 Gs, Infinity Helios = 1200 Gs, Saint Nemus = 600 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Breezak/Saint Nemus = 1900 Gs, Fusion Dragonoid/Infinity Helios = 2400 Gs_

 **Naly-D:** Ability, activate! **Fury Slash**!

 **Breezak:** _(claws extend slightly)_ SCREECH!

 _Breezak, +50 Gs_

 **Dan:** Ability, activate! **Fusion Shield**!

(Drago blocks the attack just in time, but Breezak constantly and speedily slashed his shield.)

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Whoa! Darn, this thing is fast _(feels the shield begin to break)_ ... and strong too! GGGAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

 **Dan:** Aw, man!

 **Naly-D:** ... Now the metal freak...

 **Breezak:** _(turns attention to Helios and uses_ **Fury Slash** _again)_ SCREECH!

 _Breezak, +50 Gs_

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** _(grabs Breezak's arms, blocking his attack)_ GRRRRRRRRR!

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Helios, I'm... _(tries to stand, but to no avail)_

 **Dan:** Come on Drago, get up!

 **Baron:** _(has an activated Ability on his BakuMeter)_ Sorry, Master Dan. **Float Shield** will make sure he stays nice and rested.

 **Nemus [Saint Nemus]:** No offense, Drago...

 _Fusion Dragonoid's movement and Abilities, disabled. Current Power Levels:_

 _Breezak/Saint Nemus = 2000 Gs, Fusion Dragonoid/Infinity Helios = 1900 Gs_

 **Spectra (Keith):** Wait, why has Helios and Drago gotten weaker?

 **Naly-D:** Breezak's **Fury Slash**. While weak in increasing the users power, it'll decrease the targets Power Level by 500 if it hits you.

 **Helios (Infinity Helios):** _(struggles to kept the deadly claws away)_ I... can't... hold... much longer!

 **Dan:** Help is on the way! Help'em out, Pyrus Fire Scorpion! _(right as it went to Bakugan Form, it returned to Ball Form just as quickly)_ Uh... what the...?

 **Naly-D:** Hehehe... that's Breezak'sAbility. Whenever he's in play, all Battle Gear and Bakugan Traps are defeated right on the spot! Gate Card, open! **_Devour - Pyrus_**!

 **Baron:** Wha...?! That's not the Gate Card I set! _(turns to Naly-D)_ And why are you opening my Ga...?

 **Naly-D:** _(ignores Baron)_ Ability, activate! **Wing Rush**!

(Breezak leaves Helios and digs underground.)

 _Gate Card, nullified._

 **Jake:** Uh... did that dude just nullify his own Gate Card?

 **Mira:** It was actually Baron's, but yeah.

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** Good riddance! _(goes toward Drago and tries to pull apart_ **Float Shield** _)_ Drago, try to move or something!

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** I... I can't... so... tired... _(then the_ **Float Shield** _disappears, surprising both him and Helios)_

 **Nemus [Saint Nemus]:** Your welcome.

 **Naly-D:** ... get him.

(A claw grabs Nemus' leg from underground.)

 **Nemus [Saint Nemus]:** Gah! Get off, get off!

(In response, Drago and Helios try to help their friend, but he was pulled under just as Drago was about to grab his arm and pull him free)

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** _(has a charging_ **Bolting Breaker** _aimed where the claw was, but deactivates it)_ Darn it!

 _Saint Nemus was defeated._

 **Baron:** _(Nemus rolls to him and he picks him up)_ You ok, Nemus?

 **Nemus [Saint Nemus]:** Define "OK"...

 **Baron:** _(to Naly-D)_ What's your problem?

 **Naly-D:** _(ignores Baron's question)_ Time for a REAL Haos Bakugan... Bakugan, Brawl! Lockanoid, stand!

 _Lockanoid has entered battle, at 1100 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Breezak/Lockanoid = 2500 Gs, Fusion Dragonoid/Infinity Helios = 1900 Gs_

 **Announcer:** Oh no, folks. Not only did Naly-D use a Gate Card that wasn't his, but he also attacked his teammate and substituted him! Therefore I'm afraid, that Naly-D is di-

 **Naly-D:** Shut up!

(The announcer stopped talking and the lights dim, scarring everyone. Nobody was in the control room, so this was otherwise impossible to do.)

 **Dan:** _(talks to Joe and Marucho through his BakuMeter_ ) Uh... you guys didn't happen to dim the lights, right?

 **Joe (Dan's BakuMeter):** No Dan, we've been watching you guys.

 **Marucho (Dan's BakuMeter):** We're right here!

(Dan looks up toward the crowd, and sees Marucho waving his hand from a distance.)

 **Naly-D:** Ability, activate! **Target Lock**!

 _Lockanoid, +100 Gs. Fusion Dragonoid, -100 Gs. Infinity Helios, -100 Gs_

(The screen changes into Lockanoid's eye, which now shows target marks on Helios and Drago.)

 **Lockanoid:** Targets acquired...

 **Naly-D:** Ability activate! **Merciless Strikes**!

(Lockanoid's hands began to charge, each aimed a one dragon.)

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** MOVE!

(As soon as they moved their leg muscles, 2 claws grabbed their feet.)

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** Not this again!

 _Lockanoid, +500 Gs. Fusion Dragonoid, -500 Gs. Infinity Helios, -500 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Breezak/Lockanoid = 3100 Gs, Fusion Dragonoid/Infinity Helios = 900 Gs_

 **Lockanoid:** Charge complete...

 **Naly-D:** FIIIRRRRREEEE!

(Lockanoid fired his laser cannons. Unbeknownst to everyone, a shadow flew past the incoming lasers, and blocked them from hitting their intended targets. When the smoke cleared, Drago and Helios were ok! Some spectators and Naly-D's jaws dropped.)

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** What just happened?

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** Why would I have an answer?

 **Naly-D:** What the fizz? You both should be down on your knees right now! Grrrrr... Lockanoid!

 **Lockanoid:** ... **System Recovery** , activated...

 **Naly-D:** **System Recovery**? Crap! Now you have to recharge!

 **Spectra (Keith):** Dan! Now's our chance!

 **Dan:** Ability, activate! **Dragon NR Gear**!

 _Lockanoid, -700 Gs. Fusion Dragonoid, +700 Gs._

 **Spectra (Keith):** Ability, activate! **Reelrock Buster**!

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** Chew on this!

 **Naly-D:** You wish!

 **Breezak:** _(pops out of the ground in front of Lockanoid and slashes with_ **Wing Rush** _)_ SSSCCCCRRRREEEEECCCCHHHH!

(The same shadow that protected Drago and Helios sped toward Breezak, passing through him like scissors cutting paper.)

 **Naly-D:** HA! So much for... _(notices Breezak is injured)_ What the he...?

 _Breezak, -700 Gs. Infinity Helios, +700 Gs._

 _Breezak was defeated._

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** One down...

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:**... One to go.

 **Baron:** Way to go, you guys! Y...

 **Naly-D:** Do you ever shut up? _(punches Baron in the face)_

 **Crowd #1:** GASP!

 **Crowd #2:** OOOOHHHH!

 **Marucho:** Ok, that's enough. _(presses a button on his BakuMeter, which was used to forcefully "eject" people. Naly-D didn't go anywhere)_ Huh? _(presses the button again, but with the same result)_

 **Joe:** I've tried to send him packing five times, what's up with that?

 **Shun:** I don't know guys, but something telling me there's more to him than meets the eye...

 **Ingram [Master Ingram]:** ... You got that from _Transformers_ last night!

 **Shun:** I was babysitting. I couldn't just jump out the window and leave.

 **Naly-D:** I won't lose... not again!

 **Dan** and **Spectra (Keith):** *Huh? What's he talking about?*

 **Lockanoid:** ... **System Recovery** , successful...

 **Naly-D:** Fusion Ability, activate! **Attribute Scan**!

(The screen changes into Lockanoid's eye, scanning Drago. Then his core shows a Pyrus symbol and his body changes from white to red.)

 _Lockanoid, Attribute Change: Haos to Pyrus. Current Power Levels:_

 _Lockanoid = 2300 Gs, Fusion Dragonoid/Infinity Helios = 2300 Gs_

 **Dan:** Aw, snap!

 **Naly-D:** Pyrus Ability, activate! **Core Cannon - Nova Neutralizer**!

(Lockanoid's core glows, then fires a red blast at Drago.)

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** GGAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

 **Dan:** DRAGO!

 _Fusion Dragonoid was defeated._

 **Naly-D:** Now the cyborg freak, **Attribute Scan**!

 **Lockanoid:** _(changes to Darkus)_ ... Scan complete...

 **Naly-D:** Darkus Ability, activate! **Core Cannon - Darkness Destroyer**!

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** GGAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

 **Spectra (Keith):** HELIOS!

 _Infinity Helios was defeated._

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

**Naly-D:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: **_My Secret_**

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** Get it right! ** _Naly-D's Secret_**!

 **Naly-D:** That's what I said...

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Just get backstage...

Baron, who was punched in the face, was taken to the main control room by some Interspace staff. "Good-bye, dweeb" said Naly-D, waving. Dan and Spectra picked up their respective Bakugan off the floor. "You ok, Drago?" Asked Dan. "I'm fine, just need some rest" said Drago. "How about you, Helios?" Asked Spectra. "Same... I never felt this drained" said Helios. Naly-D then laughed. "HAHAHAHAHA! This is too easy! If I would've known the Battle Brawlers were such chumps, I would've faced you ages ago!" Said Naly-D. Dan then got really mad. "Ok pal, I've had enough of you! It's one thing to have a Bakugan battle, but deliberately hurting someone is going too far!" Shouted Dan.

"OOOHHH PLEEEEASE! Bakugan is all about power! Isn't that how you and your Dragonoid always win? Because of his power? Anyone can see that! You Battle Brawlers talk about friendship and peace with Bakugan, but I think we all know that they are really just slaves to humans, tools to get what we want!" Said Naly-D. "Your wrong, Bakugan are living beings like us! They have emotions, can feel pain and happiness, and they have nothing to do with power... it's friendship that gives them power!" Said Spectra, backing up Dan. "Yeah, yeah... says the schizo who was so desperate for power, he turned his 'partner' into a robot" said Naly-D, making fun of Spectra.

Although the crowd knew that was true (since Dan told the entire world in the last Arc), they disagreed with Naly-D. "BBOOOOOOO!" Shouted the crowd. "Your a nobody!" Said some kids' Bakugan. "Bakugan are our friends, family even!" Said some people. "Get out of here" Said a fat boy, eating a corn-dog. Naly-D just smirked. "Hey Marucho, John... did you log me out yet?" Asked Naly-D. *How did he know?* Thought Marucho. "It's Joe!" Said Joe, as the crowd continued their booing. "Whatever, you guys are a bunch of haters" said Naly-D, snapping his fingers. Just then, everyone in Interspace was forcefully ejected! Only Dan, Spectra and Naly-D remained. All Dan and Spectra could do was drop their jaws. Outside Interspace, everyone was in the lobby. Before anyone could say a word, Naly-D came up on a screen. However, it wasn't just in the Interspace lobby, it was broadcast around the world! "Good morning world, and all who inhabit it! Our top brawl today is: Naly-D defeats the Brawlers most powerful players! Enjoy! HEHEHEHE!"

"Who are you? How are you doing this?" Asked Dan. "Gate Card, set!" Said Naly-D, ignoring Dan. "What's your deal? Why are you here anyway?" Asked Spectra. "Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Naly-D, still ignoring their questions. "Bakugan are not what you think!" Said Drago. "I don't think he cares either way" said Helios. "Lockanoid and Breezak, stand!" said Naly-D, summoning his Bakugan. "ANSWER ME!" Said Dan and Spectra, getting annoyed. "How about this: _less talking, more brawling_! And another thing..." said Naly-D, saying very hurtful things and continued to disrespect the Brawlers and the co-existence between Bakugan and humans. "GRRRR! THAT'S IT! You are soooo done, pal!" said Dan, getting angry. "We'll show you just how wrong you are!" Said Spectra, backing up Dan. "Then let's go ladies, I'm waiting..." said Naly-D, smirking. Dan and Spectra throw their Bakugan.

Meanwhile outside in the Interspace lobby, everyone was either scared or mad... or both. "What's the big idea?" Asked some angry kids. "How did we get out here?" Asked some scared kids. "Where' my corn-dog?" Asked a fat kid. The Brawlers try to calm the situation. After a few minutes, they got everyone safely out of the building. Marucho clapped his hands and a laptop-like computer came down from the ceiling. "Can you get back in?" Asked Mira. "Ugh... I'm trying, but the security isn't accepting my codes" said Marucho. "Here, let me try" said Joe. After a few seconds, Joe turned on one of the teleporters. Baron suddenly rushed for it. "Hey, where ya goin'?" Asked Jake. "To help Master Dan. I brought Naly-D here, so it's my responsibility to get him out" said Baron. "What if you get knocked out flat again?" Asked Radizen, only to get his answer from Roxtor hitting him. "It doesn't matter. As a Brawler and a friend, I got to help" said Baron. Everyone told him "good luck" as he stepping inside.

Back in Bakugan Interspace, Dan and Spectra just threw their Bakugan and the battle is about the begin, but Naly-D made a "time-out" symbol with his hands. "... Hold the phone, be right back..." said Naly-D, as he digitized and disappeared. Drago, Razenoid, Helios, Spectra and Dan all questioned this. How was one little brat able to do all this, and by himself? In the real world, Baron was entering Interspace, his body was completely digitized. But just as his hair began to disappear, the teleportation ceased! Baron then fell to the floor as if he was pushed by an unknown force. Naly-D returned to the battlefield, but Marucho came up on a screen before anyone could say a word. "Yo, Marucho! You guys ok?" Asked Dan. "We're fine... uh" said Marucho. Dan and Spectra look in the background, noticing Gunz and Shun holding up Baron. "What's eating Baron?" Asked Dan. "Is he alright?" Asked Spectra. "He looks like his lunch will fall out" commented Scorpio. "Ugh... hehe, don't worry... I'm ok..." said Baron proudly, but obviously in pain. "Sorry about that, pinky. {voice changes} But I couldn't let you interrupt our battle. I've got unfinished business with them" said Naly-D.

The Brawlers who knew that voice gasped, they thought he was gone. Just then, he started to change from toe to head. His sneakers changed to boots, his blue jeans turned green, his waist-basket became a belt, his leather jacket turned yellow, his T-shirt turned black, his skin darkened, and his hair got shorter and white. "SURPRISE! Hahahahaha!" said Dylan, leaving his disguise. "NO WAY!" Said Dan. "I can't believe you guys, I mean really. Naly-D is Dylan spelled backwards" said Dylan. "Whatever, but how are you still here? Weren't you deleted with..." Dan was asking, but Dylan interrupted. "{puts lollipop in his mouth} He knows why, don't ya Keith?" Said Dylan, pointing at Spectra. " {to Spectra} Dude, what's going on?" Asked Dan. "... It's nothing" said Spectra, a little hesitant. "Oh really? That deal we made, that ain't nothing?" Said Dylan. "Helios, what is he talking about?" Asked Drago, looking at Helios. "... We would've ceased to exist without his help" said Helios. "What exactly happened?" Asked Apollonir, but Spectra nor Helios didn't answer. "Since your friends are obviously a little tongue-tied, I'll explain" said Dylan.

"Right as Interspace was slowly deleting its last bit of data, I was lookin' around one last time before it was all gone. Then I heard more explosions' coming from the access point. At first, I didn't know what to think. I thought you guys already left. But when I got there, Spectra and Helios were destroying all of Mag Mel's Chaos Bakugan and Mechtogan. I wanted to know more about him, so I scanned through the last of the data-banks, and found out that not only was he strong, but that he was smart. So with that in mind, I saved him. I created a space in Interspace, a safe house if you will, just in case something like this happened. Then I made him an offer: I'd release him if he created me a body. Of course, he refused at first. But then I showed him from a camera in the real world, that Mag Mel was planning to destroy everything starting with Earth, so he agreed. Since time in cyberspace is faster than real world time, he was able to make a body for me in a flash, by syncing my data with one of the transporters in the lobby. After that, I sent him out, holding up my end of the bargain, then tried out my new body. I LOVED it! And since then, I've been following you guys around, hoping you'd rebuild Bakugan Interspace... and sure enough, ya did. And now here we are..." said Dylan.

"It's payback time, kiddies! You left me for dead, and now I'm gonna do the same" said Dylan, snapping his fingers. Spectra and his Bakugan disappeared! "Keith!" Shouted Dan. Unbeknownst to Dan, Spectra was safe and sound outside of Interspace. "KEITH!" Cried Mira, hugging him. "No time for this Mira, I got to get back in there!" Said Spectra, pushing Mira away gently. He tried to reuse the teleporter, but it wouldn't respond. Marucho and Joe tired to help by activating it manually, but with the same result. "Why isn't it working?" Asked Joe. "I don't know, but I think Dylan has something to do with it, he is an AI program I accidentally made" said Marucho. Just to make sure, they tired to talk to Dan from the outside world, but Dylan shut off communications. They can hear/see Dan and Dylan, but Dan and Dylan couldn't hear/see them.

"Dude! I'm sorry we left you, ok? But we were thinking about the kids first!" Dan tried to explain, but Dylan was in no mood to listen. "Yeah, the old: _save the kids first_. It's ALWAYS your species before anything else? You think your species are so smart, but your too naive for your own good. You treat everything else like crap. Only when YOU need something, you ask for help and when that's done, you go right back to your old heartless selves" said Dylan, stomping on his lollipop. "That's not true! We..." Dan was saying, but was interrupted. "... are beings who, while create technology for themselves, that same technology pollutes the world. You take what you want, when you want, how you want, where you want. But lets talk about the future of Bakugan and humans. Do you really think that you'll co-exist forever? What if there's a human who despises it? And if he or she becomes president or something, what will happen then? WAR! Like the first time they came to your world, your armed forces attacked the Bakugan. And what about the Vestals? They imprisoned them like rats in a science lab, and threw out the: _useless ones_. And lets not forget the Neathian-Gundalian War, using the Bakugan as army tanks" said Dylan. "That's..." Dan was saying, but couldn't find the right words to use. "And to complete my argument, you humans. You claim that Bakugan are your friends, but for how long? Sooner or later, your gonna ask them something that'll piss them off and there'll be a big fight, then a war. When there's something you humans don't like, you have a war to settle it, even killing your own race. That's how you always were. You humans claim to change, but that was ages ago. You could have changed in a snap, but you didn't because your lazy and worthless. Your kind doesn't deserve to survive" said Dylan. This was broadcast around the world, and everyone was nervous when he said that.

"What... what do you...?" Dan was asking. "I'm here on behalf of my new master, the New Evil" said Dylan, shocking everyone around the world. That was the one thing Dan never mentioned. "Oh yeah, that's right. You didn't say that in your interview... yup, I was there in the crowd" said Dylan. "I didn't tell them, because we..." Dan was saying. "WE?! OOOOOH! So ALL of the Battle Brawlers are lying, to the people they claim to be protecting?" Said Dylan. He was making everyone question the Brawlers. Were they being honest? How come they kept that a secret? Was that interview all a big joke?

"CUT IT OUT!" Said Dan, becoming angry. "Hey, don't get mad at me, I'm just speaking the truth" said Dylan. "ARGH! Look, I'm sorry. We were doing it to protect them. And were sorry about leaving you. If I could go back and change it, I would. We can't change the past, but we can make a better tomorrow! And you can't disrespect the Bakugan or human race! We HAVE changed over the years. History my have been my worse subject..." Dan was saying. "As well as Math" said Drago. "{whispers to Drago} Not now... {to Dylan} But you can't compare us with the past! We've come a long way from those days. And now that we have the Bakugan, they can help us change! Because there here, we don't need machines or boats or even..." Dan was saying. "So your saying you ARE just using the Bakugan?" Said Dylan. "SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH! Because we have Bakugan, we don't need machines, so our home is cleaner. If they didn't want to be here, they didn't have to migrate from their home! We're all a team, a family... and as such {points to Dylan} WERE GONNA TAKE YOU AND YOUR MASTER DOWN TOGETHER!" Said Dan, completing his defense. People and Bakugan around the world cheered, fully agreeing with him. "Then come on! Me and my Bakugan are waiting!" Said Dylan. "You guys ready?" Asked Dan to his Bakugan. "Yeah!" Said Dan's Bakugan. "BAKUGAN... BRAWL!" Shouted Dan.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

**Lockanoid:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: **_Dueling Dylan_**

 _Dan vs. Dylan:_

 _New Battle, commenced:_

Dan: 100%

Dylan: 100%

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Lockanoid/Breezak = 2400 Gs, Fusion Dragonoid/Draco Razenoid/Maximum Apollonir = 3400 Gs_

 **Dylan:** Gate Card, open! **_Seniors' Day_**!

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Ugh... I don't feel so good...

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** Me either...

(Out of nowhere, Drago and Razenoid returned to Ball Form and exited the battle.)

 **Dan:** _(catches both Bakugan)_ Guys, you ok?

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** That was the worse stomachache I've ever had.

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** Stop complaining, my limbs went nub!

 **Dan:** Dylan! What did...

 **Dylan:** ... I do? Think about it. The Gate Card is called **_Seniors' Day_** , and Drago and Razenoid where the only ones effected by it.

 **Apollonir [Maximum Apollonir]:** You can't be serious! Are you saying the Gate Card removed them because of their age?! But that's impossible!

 **Dylan:** Anything can happen in a virtual world, old timer! Plus, I created it. HAHAHAHA! So now all Dan can use is you. And to top it off, your old and weak, so there's nothing Dan can do... ATTACK!

(Breezak throws spikes while Lockanoid fires laser beams.)

 **Dan:** Apollonir is anything but weak, Ability activate! **Neo Valute**!

(The attacks hit Apollonir's wings, and had no effect on him.)

 _Power Level decrease detected. Power Levels equal._

 **Dylan:** Big deal... Consecutive Abilities, activate! **Taser Spark**! **Spike Dash**!

(Lockanoid shoots two tiny sparks out of one of his hands, while Breezak curls into a ball and roll-jumps toward Apollonir, knocking him down while still spinning on his chest.)

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Lockanoid/Breezak = 1000 Gs, Maximum Apollonir = 1000 Gs... 960 Gs... 920 Gs... 880 Gs..._

 **Apollonir [Maximum Apollonir]:** GGGAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

 **Dylan:** Oh... that's gotta hurt.

 **Dan:** Ability, activate! **Maximum Nova**!

(Apollonir dug his claws into Breezak, they screech loudly before Breezak stopped. He then tosses Breezak off of him and onto Lockanoid.)

 **Apollonir [Maximum Apollonir]:** Ugh... _(gets up and brushes off)_ now I know how my grandfather's chest pain feels.

 **Dylan:** _(to Lockanoid and Breezak)_ Get up, you idiots'!

 **Dan:** Ability, activate! **Cross Pyrus**!

 **Breezak:** Screech! _(gets up quickly and jumps out of the way, leaving Lockanoid behind)_

 _Maximum Apollonir, +200 Gs. Lockanoid, -300 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Lockanoid/Breezak = 700 Gs, Maximum Apollonir = 1000 Gs_

 **Dylan:** Ability, activate! **Crushing Claw**!

 **Breezak:** SCREECH! _(one of its clawed hands' glows with black energy, and slashes Apollonir from his right shoulder to his left hip)_

 **Apollonir [Maximum Apollonir]:** GGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! _(grabs his chest in pain, which has 3 cuts across it)_

 **Dan** and **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** APOLLONIR!

 **Dylan:** Ability, activate! **Target Lock**!

 _Maximum Apollonir, -900 Gs. Lockanoid, +100 Gs_

 **Lockanoid:** Target locked.

 **Dylan:** Ability, activate! **Charged Strikes**!

 **Dan:** Ability, activate! **Mag Jump**!

(Lockanoid fires his cannons, while Apollonir glows in yellowish aura. Apollonir jumps high up to avoid the attack, then comes crashing down, destroying the Gate Card. He landed in front of Lockanoid, then jumped out of sight, revealing Lockanoid's attack was still following him. Lockanoid's attack backfired.)

 **Apollonir [Maximum Apollonir]:** One more... **Pyrus Maximus**!

 _Lockanoid and Breezak were defeated._

 **Intermission #1:**

As Dylan's Bakugan fall to the floor, Dan catches Apollonir. "And that's how we roll" said Dan. Dylan didn't say anything, he just smiled.

 **Battle #?, Round #3:**

 **Dan:** Now let's try this again. Gate Card, set! Bakugan, Brawl! Baku Sky Raiders, jump!

(Dan threw his 3 Baku Sky Raiders, but only Apollonir was successful. Drago and Razenoid flew off into the distance, landing in the audience area and rolling down the slope. Sometimes bouncing from steps.)

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak)** and **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** WOOOAAAAAHHHHH! Ow... oof, eek, ouch... _(They finally stop as they hit the end)_

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** Is it over?

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** I think we're good.

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** Now I'd rather run with Dan...

 **Dylan:** Hehehehe... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

 **Dan:** I missed the joke.

 **Dylan:** Think! What day is it?

 **Dan:** I already nullified that stupid Gate Card.

 **Dylan:** Then why isn't Drago and Razenoid on the field? The reason... because it's still in affect!

 **Apollonir [Maximum Apollonir]:** But how? Gate Cards only last for one round or until their nullified.

 **Dylan:** Welcome to the modern age, Oldi-locks! **_Seniors' Day_** is a Gate Card with a permanent effect!

 **Scorpio [Fire Scorpion]:** I guess lying isn't in your programming. Your Breezak isn't the only one with an ability. I can sense Gate Card effects, and the effect of _**Seniors' Day** _ is as follows: _Any opponent Bakugan with the highest Base Level are removed from the game, but the owner can't use the same Bakugan that were on the Gate Card for the rest of the game._ Yes, it is a permanent effect, but age has nothing to do with it.

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** So... you can still be used?

 **Scorpio [Fire Scorpion]:** Yup, and I don't have to worry about Breezak.

 **Dylan:** So what? I don't need Breezak and Lockanoid anymore! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, stand!

 **?[1]** and **?[2]:** RRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRR!

 **Dan:** AW, SNAP!

(The screen zooms out slowly, revealing 2 shadowy forms, and it fades out.)

To be continued...

* * *

That's all for now. Again, sorry for the lack of updates. Leave me at least 2 more reviews to get this ball rolling again. See ya next time!


	9. Chapter 9

**Scorpio [Fire Scorpion]:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: **_Nonets_**...

 **Apollonir [Maximum Apollonir]: _And Shadows_**...

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** _**And Armor**._..

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** This is the stupidest title yet.

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** We know, just say it so we can start.

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** I'd rather read a phone-book.

 **Scorpio [Fire Scorpion]:** And I'd rather be Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, now SAY IT!

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** _(growls) **Oh My**_...

 _Dan vs. Dylan:_

Dan: 100%

Dylan: 50%

(The screen fades back in from where we left off.)

 **Dan:** Whoa, no way! It's...

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** A Darkus Betadron and a Ventus Worton! *But they feel familiar...*

 **Apollonir [Maximum Apollonir]:** GGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! _(grabs his head in pain, his claws digging into his head)_

 **Dan:** Apollonir! What's wrong?

 **Apollonir [Maximum Apollonir]:** _(still holding his head)_ Ugh... it's that... energy again. I think... it's coming from them...

 **Dan:** Snap, how's Apollonir supposed to fight like...?

 **Apollonir [Maximum Apollonir]:** Wait! ... There's... something else. _(Slowly loosening's his grip on his head, as if his headache is dying down)_... Now, it's... depressed. Like it just had a bad day at work, and went home to lie on the couch.

(Apollonir was right, to a degree. Yes it seemed Betadron and Worton were upset about something, but it was more like they were in a trance.)

 **Dylan:** Hmm? YO, WHAT'S THE HOLD-UP?! ATTACK ALREADY!

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** _(Suddenly feels woozy, and almost passes out)_ Ugh...

 **Dan:** Drago!

(Everything went black for Drago, then he heard a voice.)

 **?:** Drago... Drago, get up. Your friends' need your help!

(Drago opens his eyes and sees what appears to be a shadow in front of him. He couldn't make out any details, only that it was humanoid and had wings.)

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** ... Who... are you?

 **?:** That's not important. What's important is that you must help them, all 6 of them.

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Huh, six? Wait... Dan, Apollonir, Razenoid, Scorpio... Hold on! Are you telling me that's THE Betadron and Worton?!

 **?:** *nod*

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** But what can I do? That Gate Card...

 **?:** Is useless... you have the power to counteract it.

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** How? Your not making any sense!

 **?:** I can't hold Betadron and Worton back forever. Attempt to summon Dragonoid Destroyer, you'll get the power you need. _(Starts to fade away)_

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** But I can't! Please, explain I... _(light shines brightly, blinding him)_

 **Dan:** Whoa! Drago! How ya get into Bakugan Form?

 **Dylan:** You cheater, how'd you do that?

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** _(Opens his eyes, and realizes he's on the battlefield)_ *Whoa, what happened? Was that just a dream? But then why am I in Bakugan Form, and on the field?*

 **Betadron** and **Worton:** _(Breaks out of the trance)_ GGRRRRRRRRRRR!

 **Apollonir [Maximum Apollonir]:** _(Grabs head again)_ GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

 **Dylan:** Whatever, ATTACK!

(Before Betadron or Worton could move, Drago started to glow with energy.)

 **Dan:** Uh... Drago, what are ya doing?

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** *Please don't be a dream...* RRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

(Drago released energy into the air. In another dimension full of clouds, a robotic-like figure appeared. It fired a non-lethal beam, and the energy shot back into Drago, causing a transformation. Drago gained a gold wrist-bracelet on each wrist, his chest armor became a normal "V" and the diamond core became a sphere.)

 **Dan:** Maximum snap!

 **Drago [? Dragonoid]:** What happened?

 **Dragonoid Colossus (Dan's BakuMeter):** Incredible! You got Commandix Armor!

 **Dan:** Commandix...

 **Dragonoid [Commandix Dragonoid]:** ... Armor?

 **Dragonoid Colossus:** Yes, this is a form that many Fusion Dragonoids' have tired to obtain. But none succeed, until today! It increases Drago's power and his abilities are twice as strong. Normally though, a Mechtogan Destroyer is needed to activate this special armor.

 **Dylan:** It doesn't matter what tricks you try, your only delaying your destruction!

 **Voice (Inside Drago's Mind):** *Activate **Commandeer Soldier** , you can take an ally Bakugan out of the brawl and gain it's power. I know power is not what you desire, but it's needed to win this battle. This way, Apollonir can safely leave the battlefield*

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** *You knew all along, didn't you? But who are you?* _(The voice didn't answer_ ) Whatever... **Commandeer Soldier**!

 _Apollonir was withdrawn. Commandix Dragonoid, +1000 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Commandix Dragonoid = 3150 Gs, Betadron/Worton = 2400 Gs_

 **Dan:** Huh? _(Catches Apollonir)_

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** Apollonir, you feel any better?

 **Apollonir [Maximum Apollonir]:** A little, my headaches not as bad in Ball Form.

 **Dylan:** Enough games! Consecutive Abilities, activate!

 **Betadron:** _(Uses_ **Wing Pulsar** _)_ RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!

 **Worton:** _(Uses_ **Air Cutter** _)_ YYYYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Betadron's and Worton's attacks came so suddenly, Dan had no time to react and activate a card of his own. Both attacks hit Drago and cause a dust cloud.)

 _Betadron, +1000 Gs. Commandix Dragonoid, -400 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Commandix Dragonoid = 2750 Gs, Betadron/Worton = 3400 Gs_

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** _(Is unfazed by the attack, despite the Power Levels)_ That was supposed to hurt? Guess its my turn, Dylan... **Dragon Tornado**! _(fires his attack and... as Dragonoid Colossus predicted... it was significantly stronger. If the brighter flames weren't proof enough, the new effect it had was undeniable)_

 _Commandix Dragonoid, +1000 Gs. Betadron, -1000 Gs._

 **Betadron:** RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!

 **Dylan:** NOOOOOO!

 _Betadron was defeated._

 **Dan:** _(Catches Betadron)_ HA! One down, Drago...

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** One to go, Dan!

 **Dylan:** *This doesn't make sense! My strategy was 100% flawless!* GRRRRR... Ability, activate! **Hyper Agility**!

 **Dan:** Gate Card, open! **_Airlock_**!

(Worton freezes in mid-air.)

 **Dylan:** What? You froze him!

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** Let's finish this, **Pyrus Jet Attack**! _(Cloaks himself in fire and zooms toward Worton, causing an explosion)_

 _Worton was defeated._

 **Dan:** _(Catches Worton)_ Show's over!

 _Dan vs Dylan:_

Dan: 100%

Dylan: 50% - 50% = 0%

 _Battle = Dan wins_

"No... no... NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Dylan, as he started to change. His body became a giant, green, blob-like creature with his face on it. Suddenly: "WARNING... WARNING... VIRUS ATTACK! INITIATING SECURITY PROTOCOL, 24366! EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!"

Outside of Interspace, Joe and Marucho were shocked that protocol 24366 activated. They explained to the rest of the brawlers that it was meant to reboot Interspace in case of emergency, or a massive attack. So the firewalls would reactivate, the Anti-Virus program would erase the viruses and the Data Matrix wouldn't be damaged That includes anyone (Bakugan, Humans, etc.) inside would be "removed from the system" too. This was normally easy, as the BakuMeters' had a special button to log they're wearers and their Bakugan out. But Dylan disabled all commutation and access to Interspace. There's no way out! "You'd better do something, genius! Or I'm gonna beat you so..." said Runo, jerking and shaking Joe. Mira and Julie had to physically restrain her. As she calmed down, she cried.

"Dylan! Just cut it out!" Said Dan. "You can't stop me! If I can't leave this cyber-prison... THEN YOU WON'T EITHER! Don't you understand? My job was to defeat you and bring you to the New Evil, in exchange for a real human body! Now that I lost... I'm going to be stuck here forever! No hard feelings Kuso... but it's time... TO DISAPPEAR!" Said Dylan and with that, he began to overload the system. Sparks were flying in both the cyber and real world. Everything was going white and being deleted, including Dan! His right eye was the only thing left, he closed it and braced for the end...

"VIRUS ATTACK HAS CEASED! DISABLING SECURITY PROTOCOL, 24366! HAVE A NICE DAY" said the computer voice. Dan opened his eyes, and noticed everything was back to normal. Except that Dylan was still in blob-form, with a hole in chest... where his heart would be. "T-this... is... n't over... yet... I'll... be..." said Dylan, but he digitized away before he could finish. "Ugh... dizzy..." said Scorpio. "What on Subterra is going on?" Asked Betadron. "Don't care... we're... out... of..." said Dan, collapsing from exhaustion. "DAN!" Said Drago. Soon everyone else collapsed, one-by-one, with Drago falling last.

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP" went a noise, waking up Dan. "Hmmm... five more minutes" said Dan, still half-asleep. He slowly began opening his eyes, and the first thing he saw was the rest of the brawlers staring at him. "Gaaaah! What the heck are ya doing in my bedroom?" Said Dan, backing up against the bed. "Why the heck are you in drag?" Said Gunz, jokingly. Dan looked down and noticed he was dressed in a hospital gown, with an IV tube in his arm and he was connected to a heart monitor. More importantly... no pants. He quickly pulled the blankets over him in embarrassment. Everyone else laughed, the Bakugan that were on a nightstand included. "Hey, come on guys! That's not funny! Why are you laughing? Seriously, stop. Aw..." said Dan, going on and on.

To be continued...

* * *

The classic no pants, can't beat it. I would have posted another but it's 2:50am and I caught a head cold, so the 3-5 day limit will be changed to 5-7 limit until further notice. See ya soon and keep reading/reviewing. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Before we start this one, just a quick shout-out to some people:

1) To Mega M: That's very true, also many Bakugan fanfic go unfinished, which is also upsetting. :(

2A) To Pyrus-Fusion-Drago020: About your PM. There's a slight problem. I already have the ending/final battle planned out (one of the first things I did before I wrote this whole thing). But that line really caught my attention and brought a chill up my spine, so I WILL try to squeeze it in :)

2B) To Pyrus-Fusion-Drago020: I'm also very honored that you mentioned my fic on your Google+, I think your the first person to ever do that outside my old site, so thanks :D

3) Bakuganfan01 and Vexos fans: The Vexos will be in this arc.

Now on with the show! And please review and vote on my poll, I'm closing it soon so don't miss your chance to speak up!

* * *

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: **_The Shadowy Truth_**

"Ability, activate! **Pyrus Jet Attack**!" Said Dan. Currently, he and Drago are training in the real world far away from the city in a desert-like area. Drago, in his new Commandix Armor, cloaked himself in flames and charged at a boulder in mid-air, sending pieces everywhere. "Ka-Bam! 5 points!" Said Scorpio, in Bakugan Form. He was tossing boulders in the air as targets. "Hmm... nah. I'd say 3, maybe 4" said Razenoid, also in Bakugan Form. "Drago, try some multiple targets" said Dragonoid Colossus, in Bakugan Form as well, whipping 5 boulders at once with his tail. "I'm gonna need some speed... **Dragon Spur**!" Said Drago, destroying each boulder simultaneously. Suddenly, a surprise boulder came from behind Drago. He turned around and attacked it with a blast of fire from his mouth. Looking down from the air, he saw Apollonir in Bakugan Form too. "20 point bonus for surprise attack" said Apollonir. "Hey, I'm the one keeping score here!" Said Razenoid. Just then, Dan's BakuMeter started beeping.

"Hello?" Asked Dan. "DANIEL KUSO, WHY ARE YOU NOT RESTING?!" Screamed Runo, making the TV/your computer screen vibrate. "Oh, busted" said Scorpio. "Runo, would you cut it out? I'm fine!" Assured Dan. "That's not what the doctor said, he specifically told you: _no brawling for a day or two_!" Said Runo. "I did, yesterday and... uh... Runo, your hair looks great! What'd you do different?" Asked Dan, stalling. "Why the mood change?" Asked Dragonoid Colossus. "Gentle-Bakugan, winner of the Nobel Excuse Prize" said Drago. "Oh, thank you Dan. I...{realizes} YOU CAN'T SEE ON A BAKUMETER! WHO DO YOU THINK I AM, JULIE?!" Said Runo. "You sure he wasn't runner-up?" Asked Razenoid. As Dan and Runo kept arguing, Joe's voice cut them off. "Uh, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" He asked. "No, I was just hanging up" snapped Runo, hanging up. "Ok, I'll tell her later" said Joe. "Tell her what?" Asked Dan. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, just come to Bakugan Interspace right away" said Joe. "Roger that {hangs up}. Come on guys, let's roll" said Dan.

Dan entered the main control room upon his arrival. Everyone was there except for Joe, the one who called them. "Where is Joe anyway?" Asked Julie. "I'm not sure, he was here a minute ago" said Mira. "We know" said Betadron. "He told us he was going to the bathroom" said Worton. "See, I told ya! Joe-Bro had a take a leak" said Jake. "Ah professor, Betadron. Glad your feeling better" said Drago, flying over to them. Just then, everyone heard: "Joe, Joe, Joe" silently. Then it got louder, and louder, and... BAM! Joe bashed through the door with a nervous look. He was trying to close it from a group of screaming girls. "Joe, can I have your autograph?" "JOE! Will you go out with me?!" "Joe, it's been so long!" said the girls. Eventually, he managed to close the door with his hands, but the girls kept banging on it for a while. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he greeted the brawlers. "H-hey guys... phew... sorry I'm late" he said, taking a seat at his desk. "So, what'd you call us for?" Asked Shun. "It's not about how to get a girlfriend, is it?" Gunz joked. "Har, har. No Gunz, it's about that brawl with Dylan. I was looking over the security footage and found this!" Said Joe, pulling up several pictures of that brawl. A shadowy form not belonging to anyone there was present in almost each one!

'Hey, I remember that! That was when Dylan's Breezak froze Helios and Drago! The shadow protected them" said Baron. "And that's when our **Reelrock Buster** / **Dragon NR Gear** combo was almost blocked, but it took out that overgrown mole first" said Helios. "And that's when Dylan went bonkers! That shadow sliced through him! Huh? Drago, you ok?" Said Dan, noticing Drago was just staring at all the pictures. " ... That's it" said Drago. "What's it?" Asked Dan. "That's the same being that told me about the Commandix Armor! I guess he was the one who somehow put me in the battlefield too" said Drago. "But how did you see it?" Asked Ingram. "Yeah! This is the first we saw it" said Radizen. "It came to me, in a vision. I couldn't make out any details, just that it was a humanoid Bakugan with wings" said Drago. Everyone looked at Betadron and Worton. "Don't look at me, I was being controlled" said Betadron. "We don't even remember battling you, just bits and pieces" said Worton. As they were all talking, Slash came out and pointed to something on one of the pictures. "Master Shun, what's this?" Asked Slash. Shun came over to look, but he didn't know. "It looks like... a stick with a curved pencil on it!" Said Amazon. "It's called a scythe. Like the kind that Grim Reapers use" said Clayf. After all that, the brawlers still had one question: _Is this shadow on our side_?

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

Now for the Dating Games Saga, I enjoyed writing it. Now only is it the battle of the sexes, but most attacks are based off the shutdown _Bakugan Dimensions_ game. Here's the first episode of it, enjoy!

* * *

 **Runo:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: **_Ventus/Haos Dating Games, Round 1_**

Somewhere in another dimension, the New Evil is growing in power, but is also growing restless. "Grrrrrrr- ARRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" He roared, releasing as much power as he could, but to no avail. "Darn it, still not enough power! Think {says his name}, think! Hmmm, perhaps I should check on my good buddies Dan and Drago." said the New Evil, his eyes beginning to glow.

In Bakugan Interspace, another tag-team battle is starting, but with a little twist. "WELCOME BATTLERS! SINCE IT'S GIRLS' CHOICE WEEK, THE LADIES HAVE CHOSEN 6 BATTLE BRAWLERS TO BRAWL AGAINST! SHOULD THE LADIES WIN? THEY GET TO GO ON DATES WITH THE GUYS OF THEIR DREAMS!" Said the announcer. The boys chosen were: Dan Kuso/Jake Vallory, Shun Kazami/Gunz Lazar, Joe Brown/Marucho Marukura. "Who's stupid idea was this?" Asked Dan, Shun and Joe to their respective teammates.

 **Responses** **:**

 _To Dan:_

 **Jake:** _(sweet tone with heart-eyes)_ I think it was Julies...

(Dan, Drago, Coredem, Apollonir, Clayf, Razenoid and Scorpio fall anime-style.)

 **Dragonoid Colossus (Dan's BakuMeter):** How embarrassing...

 _To Shun:_

 **Gunz:** Don't know, but I'm not complaining...

 **Reptak:** You never complain whenever girls are involved.

 _To Joe:_

 **Marucho:** Probably those 3 girls who tried to grab you earlier.

 **Joe:** _(blushes a bit)_ Come on, Marucho! Don't say that or... Nah, who am I kidding! There's no way...

 **1st** and **2nd Girl:** JOE! JOE! JOE! _(Waves crazily)_ HEY, JOE!

 **Joe:** Gah! Wait, 1... 2... where's the third one?

 **Marucho:** Well, this is a two-on-two match. _(shrugs)_ Maybe she found someone else.

Back in the main control room, the female Battle Brawlers watch from the camera's. "Ya know, maybe we should have entered. Just for the fun of it" said Julie. "Yeah right, Julie! I don't need a stinking brawl to get a date" said Runo, posing. "Were too old for these kind of games anyway, the 3 of us could easily get any guy we wanted" said Mira. "YEAH!" They all said, posing with a heart in the background.

 **Battle #1, Round #1:**

 **Ventus Girl Brawler:** Gate Card, set! Bakugan, Brawl! Ventus Helix Dragonoid, stand!

 **Haos Girl Brawler:** Bakugan, Brawl! Haos Coredem, stand!

 **Shun:** No way! She has a Helix Dragonoid!

 **Gunz:** So?

 **Shun:** That was one of Drago's evolutions', and he was powerful back then.

 **Gunz:** Get out, really? Whoa, better up the ante Reptak!

 **Shun:** Bakugan... Brawl! Master Ingram, stand!

 **Gunz:** Bakugaaaaaan... Brrrrrrawl! Baku Sky Raider, jump! Go, Reptak!

 **Reptak** and **Ingram [Master Ingram]:** EEEEYYYAAAAAAAHHHHH!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Helix Dragonoid/Coredem = 1800 Gs, Master Ingram/Reptak = 1600 Gs_

 **Ventus Girl Brawler:** Ability, activate! **Blasting Gale**!

(The Ventus Dragonoid exhales a mighty gust of wind toward Reptak.)

 _Helix Dragonoid, +300 Gs. Reptak, -300 Gs._

 **Shun:** Ability, activate! **Armored Intense Mode**!

(Ingram flies in front of Reptak and takes the attack, nullifying it.)

 **Reptak:** Thanks.

 **Ingram [Master Ingram]:** No problem.

 **Haos Girl Brawler:** Ability, activate! **Energy Dart**!

(Haos Coredem holds out his arm and his fingers glow; then attacks both Bakugan with rapid-firing, dart-like spears of Haos energy.)

 _Reptak, -200 Gs. Master Ingram - 200 Gs._

 **Gunz:** Now it's our turn! Ability, activate! **Shining Shield**!

 _Coredem's Ability, blocked. Coredem, -200 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Helix Dragonoid/Coredem = 1600 Gs, Master Ingram/Reptak = 1400 Gs_

 **Ventus Girl Brawler:** Fusion Ability, activate! **Dragon Surge**!

(Ventus energy spheres strike Reptak's shield continuously, effectively breaking it.)

 _Reptak's Ability, nullified. Helix Dragonoid, +500 Gs. Reptak was defeated, current Power Levels:_

 _Helix Dragonoid/Coredem = 2300 Gs, Master Ingram = 600 Gs_

 **Ventus Helix Dragonoid:** Ha! Boys just can't take our girls' "breezy" charms.

 **Haos Coredem:** Men get "lightheaded" whenever they battle them!

(The 2 Bakugan give each other a low-five, since the Helix Dragonoid was in the air.)

 **Gunz:** _(picks up Reptak)_ Man Shun, you weren't kidding. One attack, and Reptak's down! You ok, Reptak?

 **Reptak:** Other than getting the wind knocked outta me? Doing great.

 **Haos Girl Brawler:** One down, Shannon.

 **Ventus Girl Brawler [Shannon]:** Yeah, and one more to go! We got this in the shopping bag, Jessica.

 **Shun:** Sorry to disappoint you...

 **Both Girl Brawlers [Shannon** and **Jessica]:** Huh?

 **Shun:** ... but this brawl is far from over! Come Bakugan Trap, Ventus Zeon Hylash!

 **Slash [Zeon Hylash]:** YYYYYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Feels good to be back!

 **Shun:** Ability, activate! **Thunder Fist**!

(Slash charges his fist, and punches the Helix Dragonoid in the chest at blinding speed, knocking him out of the sky and onto his teammate.)

 **Ventus Helix Dragonoid:** GGAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! _(lands on top of Coredem)_ Good thing I... don't have a... core, or that would've been shattering.

 **Haos Coredem:** Too bad... you don't weigh less without it.

 _Zeon Hylash has entered battle, at 500 Gs. Helix Dragonoid, -600 Gs. Zeon Hylash, +300 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Helix Dragonoid/Coredem = 1700 Gs, Master Ingram/Zeon Hylash = 1400 Gs_

 **Ventus Girl Brawler [Shannon]:** Gate Card, Open! **_Downdraft_**!

 **Ventus Helix Dragonoid:** Oh, my favorite Gate Card! _(Jumps off of Coredem quickly)_

(Suddenly, a force of wind pushes downwards, forcing Shun's Bakugan to the ground.)

 **Ingram [Master Ingram]:** What's happening? I can't stay airborne!

 **Slash [Zeon Hylash]:** Me either.

 **Ventus Girl Brawler [Shannon]:** Basically, **_Downdraft_ ** makes any Ventus Bakugan lose their ability to fly. There's not much to it.

 **Gunz:** But why would you do that?

 **Shun:** You have a Ventus Bakugan too!

 **Both Girl Brawlers [Shannon** and **Jessica]:** *giggles*

 **Ventus Girl Brawler [Shannon]:** Well since you asked, my Helix Dragonoid has an Ability Card to exclude him from this Gate Card. Ability, activate! **Swirling Breeze**!

 **Ventus Helix Dragonoid:** _(A vortex of wind surrounds him and he flies up, shocking everyone aside from the 2 Girl Brawlers)_ Up... up... and awaaaaaaaaaaaaay!

 **Ingram [Master Ingram]:** Hey! That's not fair!

 **Ventus Girl Brawler [Shannon]:** Ability, activate! _(Winks at Shun)_ **Wind Burst**!

 **Ventus Helix Dragonoid:** Now to "blow" the competition! _(Fires a beam of Ventus energy toward the helpless Ventus Bakugan, creating a huge explosion in the process)_

 _Master Ingram and Zeon Hylash were defeated._

To be continued...

* * *

Now I know what your thinking: _Where are the/why are there no descriptions of the female battlers?_ To be truthful, I kinda forgot about them until I announced my sequel for this series. Back on my old site, only the first and second arcs were most popular. So much so that when I type in **Bakugan True Evil** in my search bar, my first and second arcs immediately pop up. And because of their popularity... well who and I too deny what the people want, right? ;) In any case, see you in the next chapter of the _Dating Games_.


	12. Chapter 12

( **AN: Just so there's no confusion, this tag-team tournament has a some additional rules -** _1) the boys team can only use 2 Bakugan and 1 Bakugan Trap each, the girls team can continue to use Bakugan until they run out. 2) only 1 player on a team can summon a Mechtogan per game, no exceptions! 3) Bakugan and/or Bakugan Traps' can't be used again if their defeated. 4) if there's a tiebreaker round, no Gate Cards' can be set._ )

 **Shannon:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: **_Ventus/Haos Dating Games, Round 2_**

"Man, talk about Girl Power" said Gunz. "Don't worry, I have an idea" said Shun, taking out Oberus. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Said Gunz, taking out Lars Lion. They both grin at each other.

 **Battle #1, Round #2:**

 **Gunz:** Gate Card, set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, stand!

 **Shun:** Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, stand!

 **Oberus [Cyclone Oberus]:** Now to fight Girl Power...

 **Lars Lion [Mystic Lars Lion]:** With Ancient-Girl Power!

 **Shannon** and **Jessica:** Bakugan, Brawl!

 **Ventus Helix Dragonoid:** We don't care if your girls or not...

 **Haos Coredem:** That won't stop us from brawling our way to the top!

 **Jessica:** Exactly!

 **Shannon:** But we just want dates...

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Cyclone Oberus/Mystic Lars Lion = 1400 Gs, Helix Dragonoid/Coredem = 1800 Gs_

 **Shun:** Ability, activate! **Hidden Claw - Slash Thunder**!

 **Gunz:** Ability, activate! **Mystic Scabbard - Battle Axe**!

 _Cyclone Oberus, +200 Gs. Helix Dragonoid, -200 Gs. Mystic Lars Lion, +200 Gs. Coredem, -200 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Cyclone Oberus/Mystic Lars Lion = 1800 Gs, Helix Dragonoid/Coredem = 1400 Gs_

 **Shannon:** Ability, activate! **Growing Storm**!

 **Jessica:** Ability, activate! **Indomitability**!

 _Cyclone Oberus' and Mystic Lars Lion's Ability, nullified. Cyclone Oberus, -200 Gs. Coredem, +400 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Cyclone Oberus/Mystic Lars Lion = 1200 Gs, Helix Dragonoid/Coredem = 2200 Gs_

(Oberus flies toward Helix Dragonoid, whose hands are glowing. Just as Oberus' claw strikes, Helix Dragonoid disappears. Lars Lion wasn't doing any better. As she raises her axe to strike her opponent, Coredem simply held up his hand, and an energy shield blocked the sharp weapon.)

 **Shun:** Ability, activate! **Graceful Wind - Defog Air Current**!

 **Gunz:** Ability, activate! **Knight's Shining Armor**!

 _Helix Dragonoid's and Coredem's Ability, nullified and disabled. Helix Dragonoid, -400 Gs. Mystic Lars Lion, +200 Gs._

(Oberus summons a blowing breeze from behind her to counter Helix Dragonoid's Ability, likewise Lars Lion's armor emits almost blinding flashes of light to shut down Coredem's defense. This brawl is a close race! Just when you think the Brawlers are in 2nd, they speed ahead to 1st. And vice-versa with the girls team. They continue to nullify and disable abilities for a whole minute, until each player has one card left...)

 **Shun** , **Shannon** , **Gunz** and **Jessica:** ABILITY, ACTIVATE!

 **Oberus [Cyclone Oberus]: Turmoil Flame**!

 **Ventus Helix Dragonoid: Galactic Dragon**!

 **Lars Lion [Mystic Lars Lion]: Valkyrie Arrow**!

 **Haos Coredem: Reactive Barrage**!

 **Gunz:** *Hope this works...* Gate Card, open! _ **Hyper Merge**_!

(All attacks cause an harsh, yet beautiful, explosion. All four Bakugan look exhausted, but Helix Dragonoid and Coredem go down.)

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Cyclone Oberus/Mystic Lars Lion = 3600 Gs, Helix Dragonoid/Coredem = 3200 Gs_

 _Helix Dragonoid and Coredem were defeated._

 _Battle: Shun and Gunz win_

"Aw man, so close" said Shannon. "Nice brawl, ladies" said Gunz, combing back his hair. "Thanks, but can you still go out with me, PLEEEEEAAAASSSSSEEEEEEE!" Said Jessica, with puppy dog eyes to Gunz, only to get dragged away by Shannon. With a confused look, Shun and Gunz look at each other and laugh.

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

This one's a day early, I'm feeling generous. But were did all my nice reviewers go? :(

If I get just 1 new review, then I'll give you the next one. Cheers! :D

* * *

 **Julie:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: **_Aquos/Darkus Dating Games, Round 1_**

 **Battle #2, Round #1:**

 **Aquos Girl Brawler:** Gate Card, set! Bakugan, Brawl! Aquos Akwimos, stand!

 **Marucho:** Whaaaaa...?!

 **Darkus Girl Brawler:** If you think that was surprising, check mine out! Bakugan, Brawl! Darkus Brawlacus Dharak, stand!

 **Joe:** Wasn't Akwimos one of your Bakugan?

 **Marucho:** Yea, but that's a different Dharak than Razenoid.

 **Brawlacus Dharak:** What'cha waiting for, boys?

 **Akwimos:** Our girls are waiting!

 **Marucho:** Humph, Bakugan... Brawl! Tempest Frosch, stand!

 **Joe:** Bakugan, Brawl! Darkus Betadron, stand!

 **Betadron:** All right! Now who's my... _(looks at Frosch, who similes and waves)_ Oh, come on! Of all Bakugan, I get the freaking toad! _(He jumps into the air in frustration, with Brawlacus Dharak following him)_

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Akwimos/Brawlacus Dharak = 1900 Gs, Tempest Frosch/Betadron = 1900 Gs_

 **Darkus Girl Brawler:** Ability, activate! **Antimatter Burst**!

 **Aquos Girl Brawler:** Ability, activate! **Crashing Surf**!

(Brawlacus Dharak fires a burst of energy at Betadron, while Akwimos summons a 15-foot wave directed at Frosch.)

 _Betadron, -300 Gs. Akwimos, +300 Gs._

 **Joe:** Ability, activate! **Orion Shield**!

 **Marucho:** Ability, activate! **Staff Twirl**!

(Betadron forms a small shield to block **Antimatter Burst**. Frosch just spins his staff rapidly and repeals **Crashing Surf** , accidentally drenching some people in the crowd.)

 _Akwimos' and Brawlacus Dharak's Ability, nullified._

 **Joe:** Now it's our turn! Ability, activate! **Anger Shroud**!

 **Betadron:** Dodge this! _(Creates a giant, black ball and hurls it at Brawlacus Dharak)_

 _Betadron, +700 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Akwimos/Brawlacus Dharak = 1900 Gs, Tempest Frosch/Betadron = 2600 Gs_

 **Darkus Girl Brawler:** Ability, activate! **Blackout**!

 **Brawlacus Dharak:** Now you see me... _(turns pitch black. A_ _s_ **Anger Shroud** _makes contact, he and Betadron's attack disappear)_ now you don't!

 **Marucho:** Attack, Frosch!

 **Frosch [Tempest Frosch]:** You got it! _(Tosses his still-spinning staff at Akwimos)_

 **Aquos Girl Brawler:** Ability, activate! **Flowing Surf**!

 **Akwimos:** Ah-ha! My favorite! _(Glows in blue aura, and the spinning staff phases through him as if he was a ghost!)_ **Shadow Claw Double**! _(Slashes Frosch 3 times. Left claw, right claw, then both at the same time)_

 _Akwimos, +300 Gs. Tempest Frosch, -300 Gs. Tempest Frosch was defeated, current Power Levels:_

 _Akwimos/Brawlacus Dharak = 2200 Gs, Betadron = 2300 Gs_

 **Darkus Girl Brawler:** Now let's finish him off, Melissa!

 **Aquos Girl Brawler [Melissa]:** Ok, Samantha! Ability, activate! **Spiral Crasher**!

 **Darkus Girl Brawler [Samantha]:** Ability, activate! **Evil Blast**!

 _Akwimos, +400 Gs. Brawlacus Dharak, +500 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Akwimos/Brawlacus Dharak = 3100 Gs, Betadron = 2300 Gs_

 **Betadron:** That's it? How pathetic.

 **Joe:** Ability, activate! **Wind Pulsar**!

 _Betadron, +1000 Gs. Akwimos and Brawlacus Dharak were defeated._

 **Darkus Girl Brawler:** Noooo! Drat, we were this close! _(Makes a "tiny" symbol with her fingers)_

 **Aquos Girl Brawler [Melissa]:** Don't sweat, girlfriend. Gate Card, open! **_Revive_**!

 **Frosch [Tempest Frosch]** , **Marucho** and **Joe:** WHAT?!

 _Akwimos and Brawlacus Dharak have re-entered battle, current Power Levels:_

 _Akwimos/Brawlacus Dharak = 1900 Gs, Betadron = 3300 Gs_

 **Betadron:** Great! Now I get to knock 'em out twice! _(Begins using_ **Wind Pulsar** _again)_

 **Aquos Girl Brawler [Melissa]:** Ability, activate! **Elemental Blue**!

 **Akwimos:** Detective Akwimos says: FREEZE!

 _Battle: draw, due to Akwimos' Ability._

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

I think I know what happened to some of my viewers/reviewers, your all cheating and going on my old site didn't ya'll! ADMIT IT! It's going to be taken down, so don't waste your time over there. I was gonna wait for a review, but I'm losing readers so now the 3-5 day limit is back on. On with the show!

* * *

 **Melissa:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: **_Aquos/Darkus Dating Games, Round 2_**

 **Battle #2, Round #2:**

 **Joe:** Gate Card, set! Bakugan, Brawl! Rise, Ventus Worton!

 **Marucho:** Bakugan, Brawl! Go, Aquos Amazon!

 **Amazon:** I'm so psyched! My first battle with sensei's brawler, I won't let you down!

 **Melissa:** _(to Joe)_ Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who said you can change the Attribute your using?!

 **Samantha:** Relax, Melissa. It doesn't make a difference! Bakugan, Brawl! Brawlacus Dharak, stand!

 **Melissa:** Bakugan, Brawl! Akwimos, stand!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Worton/Amazon = 2000 Gs, Brawlacus Dharak/Akwimos = 1900 Gs_

 **Joe:** Ability, activate! **Dawn Tentacle**!

 _Worton, +400 Gs, Akwimos, -400 Gs_

 **Melissa:** Ability, activate! **Wall of Water**!

 _Worton's Ability, nullified. Akwimos, +100 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Worton/Amazon = 2000 Gs, Brawlacus Dharak/Akwimos = 2000 Gs_

 **Marucho:** Amazon, help him out!

 **Amazon:** Right away, master Marucho!

 **Marucho:** Ability, activate! **Aquos Bomber**!

 **Amazon:** AM-A-ZOOOOOOON! _(launches attack, but it had no effect)_ What the...?

 _Amazon's Ability, nullified. Akwimos, +200 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Worton/Amazon = 2000 Gs, Brawlacus Dharak/Akwimos = 2200 Gs_

 **Melissa:** Humph, you think that'll help against **Wall of Water**? It's a unique Ability that becomes stronger with every punch you throw.

 **Amazon:** Aw, what?

 **Marucho:** We're basically increasing their power for them!

 **Akwimos:** Guys are so nice to our girls, aren't they?

 **Brawlacus Dharak:** They must really wanna go on dates with us.

 **Samantha:** Ability, activate! **Dusk Strike**!

 **Brawlacus Dharak:** Come here, old man! _(his claws on one hand glow and he takes flight, aiming at Worton)_

 **Joe:** Look out, professor! Ability, activate! **Hyper Agility**!

 **Worton:** _(glows in green aura and evades the attack at the last second)_ HAAAA!

 **Brawlacus Dharak:** Grrrr... hold still! _(chases after Worton)_

 _Brawlacus Dharak, +300 Gs. Worton, +600 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Worton/Amazon = 2600 Gs, Brawlacus Dharak/Akwimos = 2500 Gs_

 **Joe:** Ability, activate! **Air Cutter**!

 **Worton:** _(does a fast 180 spin, and launches his attack)_ EEEEYYYYYYAAAAAAA!

 **Brawlacus Dharak:** GAAAAAH!

(Down below, Amazon and Marucho are trying to find a way to break Akwimos' shield.)

 **Amazon:** **Tornado**... **OCEAN**!

 _Amazon's Ability, nullified. Akwimos, +400 Gs._

 **Akwimos:** Haha, you'll have to do better than that!

 **Marucho:** With pleasure, Amazon... Attribute Change!

 **Amazon:** Alright! AM-A-ZOOOOOOON! Attribute Change... SUB-TERRA!

 **Marucho:** Ability, activate! **Dessert Rocket**!

 **Amazon:** Try to keep an eye on the Amazon! _(disappears)_

 _Amazon, +300 Gs_

 **Akwimos:** Hey, where'd ya go?

 **Amazon:** Package for detective Akwimos! _(Becoming visible, he punches and kicks Akwimos repeatedly from behind. He then disappears again after finishing his attack)_

 _Akwimos was defeated, current Power Levels:_

 _Worton/Amazon = 2900 Gs, Brawlacus Dharak = 1600 Gs_

 _(Back in the air, Brawlacus Dharak is still chasing Worton, firing energy blasts to try to knock him down. Just then, an unknown force kicked him out of the sky)_

 **Samantha:** Dharak! Oh, are you ok?

 **Brawlacus Dharak:** Ugh... _(gets up slowly)_ I'm ok, Sam.

 **Worton:** Good work Amazon.

 **Amazon:** _(reappears)_ Thanks, professor!

 **Brawlacus Dharak:** _(to Amazon)_ Your gonna pay for that kid!

 **Samantha:** Ability, activate! **Approaching Darkness**!

(Brawlacus Dharak glows in black aura and takes flight. He then circles the arena, making it almost pitch black. A scary face also appears in the sky.)

 **Amazon:** Hey, what's going on? I can't see squat in this fog!

 **Worton:** I have a bad feeling about this...

 **Joe:** Don't worry, I've got it covered. Gate Card, open!

(The Gate Card did glow to signify it attempted to open. As the fog blackened completely, the Gate Card stopped glowing altogether.)

 **Samantha:** Sorry, but **Approaching Darkness** prevents you from doing that. It also nullifies any active Abilities, and adds 500 to Dharak while subtracting the same amount from all non-Darkus Bakugan. Ability, activate! **Solemn Night**!

(A lightning bolt strikes Brawlacus Dharak, lighting up the arena for a split second. It's unknown what exactly happened in there, various grunts of pain and a few roars were heard. The clouds of darkness fade away, revealing Brawlacus Dharak still standing, I don't think I have to tell you how Worton and Amazon are doing, just that their... shocked at the moment.)

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Worton/Amazon = 1900 Gs, Brawlacus Dharak = 2300 Gs_

 _Worton and Amazon were defeated._

 **Intermission:**

"Alright! We won! WE WON!" Said the girls, jumping and holding hands. "Uh... no we didn't" said Brawlacus Dharak. "Why? We defeated them" said Melissa. "But they still have one more Bakugan, I made the first round a tie" said Akwimos. Melissa and Samantha looked dumbfounded, then went back to their normal faces. "Okay, this'll be easy" said Samantha.

 **Tiebreaker Round:**

 **Samantha:** Bakugan, Brawl! Go, Brawlacus Dharak!

 **Brawlacus Dharak:** RRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRR!

 **Joe:** Bakugan, Brawl! Go, Darkus Betadron!

 **Betadron:** RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!

(As the Bakugan entered the field, an Gate Card formed beneath them and it opened.)

 **Betadron:** Huh? What the...?

 **Joe:** Hey, take that Gate Card back! No Gate Cards are allowed during the last battle, those were the rules!

 **Samantha:** I know, Joey-bunny. But it isn't a Gate Card, it's actually **_Solemn Night_** in Gate Card form.

 **Joe:** Gate Card...

 **Marucho:** Form?

 **Samantha:** Uh-huh. And since it's an Ability Card, that rule doesn't apply. As a Gate Card, it increases all Dharak's attacks by 500. Cool, huh?

 **Brawlacus Dharak:** For us actually! Hahahaha! **Evil Blow**!

 _Brawlacus Dharak, +1000 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Brawlacus Dharak = 2000 Gs, Betadron = 1300 Gs_

 **Betadron:** GAAAAAAAHHHHH!

 **Joe:** Betadron, you alright?

 **Betadron:** Not really, and she's not kidding! That Ability was even stronger than before!

 **Joe:** Then let's try to wrap this up as quick as possible. Ability, activate! **Night Vizaler**!

 **Samantha:** Ability, activate! **Westwall Shield**!

 **Brawlacus Dharak: Exodus Waver**!

 **Betadron: Orion Shield**!

 **Joe:** Ability, activate! **Black Burn**!

 _Brawlacus Dharak's Abilities, disabled. Brawlacus Dharak, -300 Gs._

 **Samantha:** Ability, activate! _(nothing happens)_ Um... please?

 **Joe:** Sorry, Sammy. But thanks to **Black Burn** , your Dharak can't use anymore Abilities.

 **Samantha:** Oh come on! Why are their Abilities like that? It's not fair!

 **Joe:** End it, Betadron! Double Ability, activate! **Dark Stream + Mist Burn**!

(Betadron tackled Brawlacus Dharak and tossed him downward, making a big dust cloud. Then attacked with **Mist Burn**.)

 _Betadron, 2x Gs. Brawlacus Dharak, -200 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Brawlacus Dharak = 2500 Gs, Betadron = 2600 Gs_

 _Brawlacus Dharak was defeated._

 _Battle: Joe and Marucho win_

After the Brawl, both teams walk up and shake hands. "Your holding my hand" Samantha said to Joe, making him blush. "Your hands are warm" Melissa said to Marucho, making him blush as well. Both girls then turned away, but Brawlacus Dharak stayed behind. "It was a pleasure battling you. I'll never forget this brawl" said Brawlacus Dharak. "Thanks, we won't either" said Joe. "I also hope we'll see each other..." Brawlacus Dharak was saying, but he didn't finish due to Samantha calling him. "Dharak, baby. You coming?" She asked, as he floated in her direction.

To be continued...


	15. Chapter 15

**Jake:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: _**Jake/Julie Dating Game, Day 1**_

 **Dan:** What'd you say?

 **Jake:** Uh, I mean... _**Pyrus/Subterra Dating Games, Round 1**_

 **Dragonoid Colossus:** Can I stay backstage for this Episode?

 **Bakuganman:** NOOOOOO! Come on, people! We don't have all day! Ok... marker, and... ACTION!

"What's taking this girl so long? I'm growing a beard, here!" Said Dan, getting annoyed. He had a reason to be, since only one opponent showed up. "Well, it seems we have a predicament here, folks. Cause in 5 more minutes, the challengers' will be automatically disqualified" said the announcer. In 2 minutes, the other girl appeared. The crowd went suddenly wild with excitement. "Well, it seems our other challenger is none other than Danielle K., the no.# 1 most popular battler in Bakugan Interspace!" Said the announcer. "Most popular?" Asked Dan and Jake to each other. "That's right folks {a scoreboard appears, showing Danielle on top}, Danielle K.! Let's see what she has to say" said the announcer, as a microphone came up from the ground. "Hehe, no comment" she said. "Dan, I think we should keep on our toes for this one" said Drago. "What for? It's not like she's the 1st ranked Brawler, like us" said Dan. "I know, Dan. But I have a funny feeling that there's more to her than she appears to be" said Drago.

 **Battle #3, Round #1:**

 **Danielle:** Ok Alex, just like we practiced.

 **Subterra Girl Brawler [Alexander]:** Got it, Danielle.

 **Danielle:** Gate Card, set! Bakugan, Brawl! _(throws Bakugan exactly like Dan does)_ Pyrus Helix Dragonoid, stand!

 **Subterra Girl Brawler [Alexander]:** Bakugan, Brawl! Subterra Cyclone Dragonoid, stand!

 **Pyrus Helix Dragonoid** and **Cyclone Dragonoid:** _(summoned at the same time)_ RRRROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRR!

 **Jake:** Whoa, no way!

 **Dan:** She has a Helix Dragonoid!

 **Cyclone Dragonoid:** Ugh... once again, I'm ignored.

 **Pyrus Helix Dragonoid:** No big deal, little brother of mine. You'll be noticed by the end of this brawl!

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Brother?

 **Dan:** So their related, so what? _(gets slapped in the ear)_ OUCH!

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** I'm right here, you know.

 **Danielle:** Will you hurry up?

 **Dan:** Hey, don't rush profession.

 **Danielle:** HA! When I'm done with you, I'll perfect this game!

 **Apollonir [Maximum Apollonir]:** Anyone else smell rivalry?

 **Dan:** Bakugan, Brawl! Baku Sky Raider, jump! Show 'em how it's done, Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid!

 **Jake:** Bakugan, BRAWL! Kick some butt, Subterra Coredem!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Helix Dragonoid/Cyclone Dragonoid = 1700 Gs, Fusion Dragonoid/Coredem = 2100 Gs_

 **Pyrus Helix Dragonoid:** _(arms folded)_ So, your Drago? It's an honor.

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Uh... thank you.

 **Cyclone Dragonoid:** Then your Coredem, nice to meet ya. HIGH-FIST!

 **Coredem:** Uh... sure, why not?

(Helix Dragonoid and Drago shake hands, while Cyclone Dragonoid and Coredem do a high-five with their fists.)

 **Danielle:** We'd introduce ourselves too, but... once we win, we'll have plenty of time _(winks at Dan)_.

 **Dan:** Uh _(blushes a bit, but shakes it off)_... no way!

 **Danielle:** It's so cute how you think you have a choice. Ability, activate! **Searing Blast**!

 _Fusion Dragonoid, -500 Gs._

 **Dan:** Ability, activate! **Fusion Shield**!

 _Helix Dragonoid's Ability, nullified. Helix Dragonoid, -400 Gs._

 **Danielle:** *Just what I was hoping for*... Ability, activate! **Nova Dive**!

(Helix Dragonoid flies straight up, building up energy. Then he dives downward to Drago, crashing into his shield, breaking through without any difficulty.)

 _Helix Dragonoid, +300 Gs. Fusion Dragonoid, -400 Gs. Helix Dragonoid exceeds Fusion Dragonoid by 100 Gs, current Power Levels:_

 _Helix Dragonoid/Cyclone Dragonoid = 1600 Gs, Fusion Dragonoid/Coredem = 1700 Gs_

 **Dan:** No way, how did he break Drago's shield?

 **Danielle:** Because whenever my opponent tries to stop **Nova Dive** , it gains an extra effect. Subtracting 400 from your Power Level.

 **Subterra Girl Brawler [Alexander]:** Ability, activate! **Burning Magma**!

(Cyclone Dragonoid spits out a ball of magma and like his brother, his target was Drago.)

 _Cyclone Dragonoid, +300 Gs._

 **Coredem:** Hold on, Drago! **Armored Exia**! _(rushes in front of Drago and takes the hit, but he then feels funny)_ Ugh... I don't feel so good, was it something I ate?

 **Subterra Girl Brawler [Alexander]:** Oops, I forgot to mention... **Burning Magma** can't be absorbed. But if you try to...

(Coredem "explodes" before Alexander can finish her explanation.)

 _Coredem was defeated, current Power Levels:_

 _Helix Dragonoid/Cyclone Dragonoid = 2300 Gs, Fusion Dragonoid = 800 Gs_

 **Jake:** OH MAN! COREDEM! You ok, dude?

 **Coredem:** Been better, remind me to stop eating spicy food.

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Dan... _(glows in red aura)_

 **Dan:** I got it, buddy. _(glows in red aura)_ AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** RRRROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR! _(beings transforming into Commandix Mode)_

 **Cyclone Dragonoid:** What's with the light show?

 **Pyrus Helix Dragonoid:** Is he summoning a Mechtogan?

 **Cyclone Dragonoid:** Wait a minute... _(realizes what Drago's really doing)_ he's transforming!

 **Jake:** Alright! You chicks are in trouble.

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** _(completes his transformation)_ Let's roll!

 **Dan:** Ok... Double Ability, activate! **Commandix Fire + Dragon Tornado**!

 _Commandix Dragonoid, +1600 Gs. Cyclone Dragonoid, -1000 Gs._

 **Subterra Girl Brawler [Alexander]:** Gasp! Ability, activate! **Boulder Shield**!

(Alexander used the Ability seconds before her Bakugan's power dropped to zero, letting him stay in the game. Cyclone Dragonoid twirls around in place, cause rocks to swirl around him and create a giant... well, boulder.)

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Helix Dragonoid/Cyclone Dragonoid = 1900 Gs, Commandix Dragonoid= 2700 Gs_

 **Dan:** It's still not enough.

 **Cyclone Dragonoid:** This is gonna hurt... _(his rocky shield couldn't "take the heat", it was completely obliterated)_

 _Cyclone Dragonoid was defeated, current Power Levels:_

 _Helix Dragonoid = 900 Gs, Commandix Dragonoid= 2700 Gs_

 **Danielle:** Gate Card, open! **_Heat Aura_**! And... Ability, activate! **Flaming Uppercut**!

(The ground turns red, and Helix Dragonoid is surrounded by red aura with his eyes glowing completely green. Then at astonishing speed, he punches Drago with a fiery fist, almost knocking him into a floating audience stand.)

 **Dan:** Snap! Drago, you ok?!

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** _(holds his left shoulder)_ Ugh... I'm... I'm ok. Ugh, that actually hurt.

(Dan takes a peek at his BakuMeter, and he's shocked by the results. The 1800 point lead they had... was cut down to 300 in one attack!)

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Helix Dragonoid = 1900 Gs, Commandix Dragonoid= 2200 Gs_

 **Danielle:** You look surprised, Danny. Allow to explain, **_Heat Aura_ ** can only be used by Helix Dragonoid. It increases his speed, boosts his power by 500, gives his Abilities a 200 bonus and... my favorite part... is that any close-range attacks he uses subtract an extra 500 from your Power Level.

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** D-Dan, I can't take another attack like that, even with my Commandix Armor.

 **Dan:** No problem, Drago. Ability, activate! **Gate Crasher**!

(Gathering his remaining strength, Drago gets up.)

 **Pyrus Helix Dragonoid:** What the...? NO WAY!

 **Danielle:** How did he survive our **_Heat Aura_ /Flaming Uppercut** combo? That's how I always win!

 **Pyrus Helix Dragonoid:** I told you - "Don't underestimate Dan Kuso and Drago, even if we are the most popular Brawlers". But did you listen? No.

(Drago then jumped as high as he could. Reaching the top of his jump, his fists glowed and as he crashed them down on the Gate Card, he destroyed it.)

 **Danielle:** MY **_HEAT AURA_**!

 **Dan:** And that's not all it does...

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** _(Stands back up, as if he was never injured. And glows just like Helix Dragonoid did moments ago)_ Don't worry, your Gate Card didn't go to waste. My **Gate Crasher** Ability also allows me to absorb it's effects.

 **Dan:** Ability, activate! **Commandix Fire**!

 **Danielle:** Ability, activate! **Whirling Blaze**!

 _Commandix Dragonoid's Ability, nullified. Helix Dragonoid +600 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Helix Dragonoid = 2000 Gs, Commandix Dragonoid= 2700 Gs_

(After nullifying Drago's attack with **Whirling Blaze** , Helix Dragonoid activated **Dragon Hammer** and charged at Drago. Drago used **Dragon Spur** to counter it, but even with the speed boost from _**Heat Aura** _ and **Dragon Spur** , he was having trouble. They kept clashing and tackling each other, but it ultimately ended in a draw.)

 _Battle: draw_

Dan and Drago wondered why it was a draw. They had the Power Level advantage, yet they still tied. Meanwhile, the New Evil was watching. "Hmm, interesting. It seems that whenever I tap into Dan and Drago's memories, they get considerately weaker. Maybe I can use this to my advantage. But for now, I'd better start reviving that virus... for only he can access what I need..."

To be continued...


	16. Chapter 16

**Danielle:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: **_Dan/Danielle Date, Part 2_**

 **Jake:** And Dan the man calls me bad...

 **Danielle:** It's going to happen, just you watch.

 **Pyrus Helix Dragonoid:** On a serious note... _**Pyrus/Subterra Dating Games, Round 2**_

Since the last round was a draw, Dan and Danielle must have a tiebreaker round according to the rules. "That's the best you can do? Yawn!" Said Danielle. "Your being overconfident again" said Pyrus Helix Dragonoid. "Drago, you ok pal?" Asked Dan. "I'm fine, I can still brawl. But like I said Dan, be careful" said Drago.

 **Tiebreaker Round:**

 **Dan:** Bakugan, Brawl! Baku Sky Raider, jump! Go, Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid!

 **Danielle:** Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, stand! Get'em, Pyrus Helix Dragonoid!

 _Bakugan have entered battle: Fusion Dragonoid = 1200 Gs, Helix Dragonoid =1000 Gs_

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Your Base Level is impressive. I wasn't that powerful when I was at that stage.

 **Pyrus Helix Dragonoid:** Thanks, although I know I'm not as strong as you.

 **Danielle:** Stop talking, start brawling!

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** _(sarcastically)_ Hmm... who does that remind me of?

 **Dan:** Very funny, Drago. Ability, activate! **Dragon Energy**!

 _Fusion Dragonoid, +700 Gs. Helix Dragonoid, -700 Gs._

 **Danielle:** Double Ability, activate! **Hyper Helix Shield + Burning Reflector**!

 _Fusion Dragonoid's Ability, nullified. Helix Dragonoid, +700 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Fusion Dragonoid = 1200 Gs, Helix Dragonoid = 1700 Gs_

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Nice combo, _(to Dan)_ how come you never thought of that?

 **Dan:** Are we really going over this?

 **Pyrus Helix Dragonoid:** If you thought that was cool, get a load of this! _(Sends energy into the sky)_

 **Dan:** No way!

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Is that what I think it is?

(Just then, a robotic creature landed. It was a Pyrus Accelerak!)

 **Danielle:** Bet'cha don't have one of these bad boys.

 **Dan:** I actually have something 10x better, kid! _(His BakuMeter glows and shoots out a beam of red light)_ Come on out, Pyrus Dragonoid Colossus!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Fusion Dragonoid/Dragonoid Colossus = 3800 Gs, Helix Dragonoid/Accelerak = 4100 Gs_

 **Danielle:** Whoa, what kind of Mechtogan is that?

 **Dragon Colossus:** Madame, I am not a Mechtogan. I am...

 **Dan:** Dude, skip the speech.

 **Pyrus Helix Dragonoid:** Danielle, that's Dragonoid Colossus, but I thought he was only a legend.

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Yeah, shocker for me too _(jumps onto Dragonoid Colossus)_.

 **Dan:** Consecutive Abilities, activate! **Colossus Dragon**! **Dragon Astral**!

 **Danielle:** _(to her Accelerak)_ Why are you just standing there? Shoot'em down!

(In response to it's master's command, the Pyrus Accelerak did as it was told. It revealed it's cannons and attacked with full power, stopping the opposing attacks with one blast.)

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Fusion Dragonoid/Dragonoid Colossus = 3300 Gs, Helix Dragonoid/Accelerak = 3900 Gs_

 **Dan:** Aw man, need some firepower.

 **Dan's BakuMeter:** _*Readying - Blasteroid, Beamblitzer.*_

 **Dan:** Battle Gear, Boost! Consecutive Battle Gear Abilities, activate! **Blasteroid Explosion + Beamblitzer - Rapid Fire**!

(Accelerak activated its shield, only for it to be broken by Dragonoid Colossus' powerful Battle Gear.)

 **Danielle:** No way!

 **Dan:** Finish it up, Drago!

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** I'm on it! _(Transforms into Commandix Dragonoid and jumps off Dragonoid Colossus, diving straight for the Mechtogan)_

 **Dan:** Ability, activate! **Pyrus Jet Attack**!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Commandix Dragonoid/Dragonoid Colossus = 4200 Gs, Helix Dragonoid = 1500 Gs_

 **Danielle:** Okay, you wanna play rough? I'll play rough!

 **Danielle's BakuMeter** : _*Readying, Battle Sabre.*_

 **Danielle:** Battle Gear, Boost!

 **Dan:** Whoa, what kind of Battle Gear gives 2 swords?

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** No clue... Dragonoid Colossus?

 **Dragonoid Colossus:** It's a very rare Battle Gear, called: Battle Sabre. But I've never seen it in action.

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** So you got nothing?

 **Dragonoid Colossus:** Unfortunately.

 **Pyrus Helix Dragonoid:** You will in a second! HEEEEEYYYYYAAAAA! _(Flies right up to Dragonoid Colossus, and slices him in an "X" formation)_

 **Dragonoid Colossus:** GAAAAAAHHHHHH!

 _Dragonoid Colossus was defeated, current Power Levels:_

 _Commandix Dragonoid = 1100 Gs, Helix Dragonoid + Battle Sabre = 1800 Gs_

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** Incredible!

 **Dan:** It took out Dragonoid Colossus with one slash!

 **Danielle:** Battle Sabre has a unique ability, that once it's strapped on, it can defeat any Bakugan instantly. It's hopeless, your going out with me, whether you like it or not.

 **Dan:** If you think we're not gonna try, your wrong. Ability, activate! **Dragon Blade**!

(After **Dragon Blade** 's activation, Drago rushed to Helix Dragonoid. With equal speed however, Helix Dragonoid blocked Drago with 2 blades of his own. He tried hard, but Drago was defeated.)

 _Commandix Dragonoid was defeated_

 _Battle: Alexander and Danielle win_

The arena was roaring with excitement. Jake was disappointed, the another boys were shocked a bit, but back in the main control room... "Wow! Danny boy lost!" Said Julie. "I don't believe it, but it happens to everyone I guess" said Mira. Runo just sat down with her head hanging. "Uh, Runo? Girl, you ok?" Asked Julie. Runo's head was revealed, with fire in her eyes!

Walking away from the arena, the boys headed back to the main control room together. "I still can't believe that you both lost" said Betadron. "It happens to everyone I guess" said Worton. "Awww, it's not big of a deal! I have a date... with a younger girl I barely know... really, whose stupid idea was this?!" Said Dan. Just then, they heard noises from behind them. Julie and Mira ran toward them, telling Dan to hide. "Why, what's the...?" Dan was asking, but noticed Runo running at him, eyes ablaze! "DAN KUSO! I KNOW FOR A FACT YOU WEREN'T TRYING! YOU LIKE YOUNGER GIRLS NOW, YOU HENTAI PERVERT?! JUST WAIT'LL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! I'M GONNA..." Runo went on, chasing Dan down the road. Everyone laughed.

Back in the New Evil's prison, he was waiting for "that virus". Dylan appeared and had 2 unconscious people in chains, one male and the other female. "Excellent job, your not as useless as I thought" said the New Evil. "It's no problem, as long as I get a crack at those Brawlers, I'll be fine" said Dylan. "Hmmm... yes, about that..." said the New Evil. Just then, Dylan started to disappear. "Hey what's going on? What are you doing?! WE HAD A DEAL!" Cried Dylan. "Your deal... just expired" said the New Evil, absorbing Dylan. "Now that these two are here, things are about to get interesting..."

To be continued...

* * *

Odd, you'd think Dan would be ecstatic is got a free date, I know many boys would love that. And who did Dylan bring back? Stay tuned for the next episode to find out, though I'm pretty sure anyone whose watched Bakugan already knows the answer.


	17. Chapter 17

It is time...

The moment you've all been waiting for...

It's time for...

...

...

...

VEXOS!

* * *

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: **_Vexos Past Blast_**

In the New Evil's prison, the New Evil zapped the chains holding his 2 unconscious prisoners. They woke up a few seconds after the fact, wondering where they were. "SO, this is what being sucked into Mylene's Death Bomb is like... HAHAHAHA!" Laughed the male prisoner. "Hmm, something's wrong here Shadow Prove, we should be dead" said the female prisoner. "Welcome, Vestals Shadow and Mylene. I understand that you were trapped in Bakugan Interspace, so I set you free" Said the New Evil. "WHOA! Who's the big guy?" Asked Shadow Prove. "Thank you, but Shadow Prove's right... who are you?" Asked Mylene. "I'm your new master" said the New Evil. "New master? Our only master is King Zenoheld!" Said Mylene. "Yeah! We don't take orders from some big ol' giant... ironically we serve one..." said Shadow Prove. "Really? What if I told you... your King is dead" said the New Evil. This did shock Mylene and Shadow Prove. Regardless, they refused to obey.

"Very well, you'll still serve me in another way" said the New Evil. "We told you, we're not..." Mylene protested, but the New Evil began to absorb them. "HEY! Let's not be hasty, pal. We'll help ya with whatever" said Shadow Prove. "Wise choice for you... and your girlfriend?" Asked the New Evil. As scared as Mylene was, she was too stubborn to say yes. Shadow hung on to Mylene trying to help her, not that it would do any good. Finally, she reluctantly agreed. "Good, now that we understand each other, you'll need some Bakugan" said the New Evil, clamping one of his hands shut. When he opened it again, four Bakugan (2 Aquos and 2 Darkus) in closed Ball Form appeared as if by magic. Mylene and Shadow were amazed by this as they took there newly created Bakugan. "What a minute! MAC SPIDER, HADES! Hey buddies, did you miss me?" Said Shadow Prove, excited about his favorite Bakugans' recreation. "Hmm... Macubass and Tripod Theta. Impressive" said Mylene. "Anyway, your mission: get the Brawlers to battle you by any means, don't fail me... or you'll end up like your King. NOW GO!" Said the New Evil, teleporting his new minions to the real world.

"Worse... date... ever. Though the movie was bearable, the shopping..." said Dan, shuddering. He was just coming back from his date with Danielle, although he was a little late because he was rushed to the ER for some blue-haired reason. "I don't think it was THAT bad" said Apollonir. "Yeah, she's a nice girl. Tough on the outside, soft on the inside, like ME!" Said Scorpio proudly. "I agree with Dan, not my type" said Razenoid. "Well, it wasn't your date. I don't think any of us have a say in this" said Drago. Suddenly, an explosion came from inside the city, causing a shockwave as well! "Man, talk about explosive dating" said Dan, just as his BakuMeter rang. "Dan, Dan? It's Marucho, can you hear me?" Said Marucho on the BakuMeter. "Yeah, loud and clear buddy" said Dan, as another shockwave and explosion occurred. "The center of the city is under attack by Robotic Bakugan. Spectra called it in and he's on his way there now. Your closest, since you came back from your... uh, ya know" said Marucho. "Got it, Marucho. But what about everyone else?" Asked Dan. "I'm getting everyone together, you and Spectra just hold them off. Good luck" said Marucho, ending the call. Dan ran back the way he came to join the fight.

Spectra and Helios were flying to the city's center. Scanning the area, Helios saw the attackers, but couldn't make out who they were. "Spectra, I kinda see them, but it's too cloudy up here... and the news says it'd be a clear day" said Helios. "All right, go in Helios" commanded Spectra. As Helios got close enough to the ground, Spectra jumped off him as he returned to Ball Form. Spectra looked up, and his jaw dropped. "Spectra, what is...?" Helios asked, but he saw what made his master shocked. The Robotic Bakugan were none other than Macubass and MAC Spider, with Mylene and Shadow Prove riding them. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Well, well... if it isn't Spectra. Tell me, you still trying to get us out of Interspace?" Said Shadow Prove. "What's wrong, you look like your seeing ghosts?" Said Mylene. "Yo Keith, I'm..." said Dan, just as shocked as Spectra is. "Call me crazy, but am I seeing 2 bad guys that you and Mira beat, with Bakugan you both destroyed and that where trapped inside Interspace?" Asked Dan. "Yes" said Spectra. Mylene and Shadow Prove's Bakugan returned to Ball Form as they jumped off there respective Bakugan, and activated their Gauntlets'. "GAUNTLET - POWER STRIKE!" Said Mylene and Shadow Prove. Just like Zenoheld's power field, it stopped time but no different dimension.

 **Round #1:**

 _Mylene and Shadow Prove VS Dan and Spectra:_

Mylene/Shadow Prove: 200%

Dan/Spectra: 200%

 **Mylene:** Don't ask questions, just brawl! Gate Card, Set! Bakugan, Brawl! Aquos Macubass, stand!

 **Shadow Prove:** HAHAHAHAHA! Bakugan, BRRRAWL! Darkus MAC Spider, stand!

 **Dan:** Humph... well if you came back from the dead, we're sending you back! Bakugan, Brawl! Baku Sky Raider, jump! Go, Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid!

 **Shadow Prove:** _(sarcastically)_ Oh, Drago evolved again. Why am I not surprised?

 **Dan:** _(notices Spectra isn't doing anything)_ Hello? Earth to Spectra?

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** Spectra, snap out of it!

 **Spectra (Keith):** _(snaps out of his dismay)_ Right. We beat you before, we'll do it again! _(grabs and throws Helios)_ Bakugan, Brawl! Darkus Helios, stand!

 **Shadow Prove:** _(notices Helios' Attribute is different)_ Ok, now THAT is surprising!

 **Mylene:** How could his Attribute change without Drago's Perfect Core?

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** _(mocking Mylene)_ Don't ask questions, just brawl!

 **Mylene:** Don't you dare mock me! Ability, activate! **Moby Killer**!

 **Shadow Prove:** Yeah, that's my job. HAHAHAHAHAHA! Ability, activate! **Spider Cannon**!

 **Spectra:** Ability, activate! **Warfire**!

 **Dan:** Ability, activate! **Dragon Over Cannon**!

 **Mylene:** Gate Card, open! **_Iron Hydraulics_**!

(As Macubass' and MAC Spider's attacks were easily overpowered, their bodies became pure metal, so they didn't take damage.)

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Macubass/MAC Spider = 1600 Gs, Fusion Dragonoid/Infinity Helios = 3200 Gs_

 **Dan:** Are you serious?

 **Mylene:** And that isn't all... in a few seconds it will add 800 to both our Bakugan and reduce any negative changes to their Power Levels by 50%.

(The pure metal color faded, and they started to glow in there respective Attribute colors.)

 _Power Level increase detected, current Power Levels:_

 _Macubass/MAC Spider = 3200 Gs, Fusion Dragonoid/Infinity Helios = 3200 Gs_

 **Dan:** Hit it Drago! Commandix Armor! Fusion Ability, activate! **Neo Slayer**!

(Drago spins around and creates a tornado similar to Neo Dragonoid's **Dragon Clash** . After the attack, Macubass and MAC Spider returned to Ball Form, smoking.)

 _Gate Card effect not applied to Commandix Dragonoid, due to_ **Neo Slayer** _Ability Card. Macubass, -200 Gs. MAC Spider, -200 Gs. Commandix Dragonoid, +500 Gs. Macubass and MAC Spider were defeated, current Power Levels:_

 _Macubass/MAC Spider = 2800 Gs, Commandix Dragonoid/Infinity Helios = 3700 Gs_

 _Mylene and Shadow Prove VS Dan and Spectra:_

Mylene/Shadow Prove: 144%

Dan/Spectra: 200%

 **Intermission #1:**

"Aw man, that's not right! We just got them back!" Complained Shadow Prove. "Zip it, Hyena. We still have the newer ones" said Mylene. "New ones?" Asked Drago. "Doesn't matter, their going to the junkyard!" Said Helios.

 **Round #2:**

 **Dan:** Gate Card, set! Bakugan, Brawl!

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** RRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRRR!

 **Spectra (Keith):** Bakugan Brawl!

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** RRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRRR!

 **Shadow Prove:** Bakugan, Brawl! Hades, stand!

(As Hades Ball Form opened, the area shook as if an tremor was happening. Slowly but surely, Hades appeared in Bakugan Form but was... different.)

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** What is that?

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** That's Hades?

(Confused, the Brawling Vexos and Battle Brawlers checked their Gauntlets'/BakuMeters'. This Hades still had 3 heads, but the center one was slightly bigger. It still had spikes in the front, but they looked able to spin. And it's wingspan, claws, hands, tails and feet were bigger than before.)

 _Unknown Bakugan detected. Please standby for data..._

 **Shadow Prove:** Standby?! _(yells at his Gauntlet)_ We don't have all day here! Ability, activate! _(nothing happens)_ HELLOOOOOOO! ABILITY, ACTIVATE!

 **Dan:** Keith, what this standby thing?

 **Spectra (Keith):** Me and Marucho created it. If anyone enters an unknown Bakugan, the system does a full scan of that Bakugan. _(looks at his BakuMeter)_ But... it should have stopped by now.

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** I've got a bad feeling about this.

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** I'm with Helios on this one, somethings not right here.

 _Scan complete. Bakugan... Myriad Hades, Attribute... Darkus, Base Level... 1400 Gs._

 **Shadow Prove:** HAHAHAHAHA! So... Darkus Myriad Hades, lets start this off with a bang! Double Ability, activate! **Stinger Cannon + Full Burst**!

 **Mylene:** No, you idiot! He'll need to recharge!

(It was too late, the abilities activated. Drago and Helios did their best to avoid the incoming barrage of lasers, but they got hit a few times. Soon the attack stopped and Hades froze, but his eyes didn't loose their glow.)

 _Myriad Hades, +1900 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Fusion Dragonoid/Infinity Helios = 2400 Gs, Myriad Hades = 3300 Gs_

 **Mylene:** *Huh? All that power and Hades didn't need to recharge?*

 **Dan:** Ok Drago, go get'em!

 **Spectra:** Helios, help him!

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Roger that.

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** Like I said, the junkyard.

(Both Drago and Helios rush to Hades to finish him off.)

 **Mylene:** Shadow Prove, activate something!

 **Shadow Prove:** What? But you said...

 **Mylene:** JUST DO IT!

 **Shadow Prove:** Uh... Ability, activate? **Hydra Trident**?

(Nothing happened at first, but Hades heads' began charging beams in their mouths', 2 small and 1 big. There was no time for Helios or Drago to defend.)

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]** and **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** _(both get knocked back by a small blast from the little heads, then a big blast from the middle head engulfs_ _them)_ GAAAAAHH!

 _Fusion Dragonoid, -300 Gs. Infinity Helios, - 300 Gs._

 **Shadow Prove:** _(speechless for a second)_ ... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hades, I knew you won't let me down!

 **Mylene:** Well, its my turn now! Bakugan Trap, Aquos Tripod Theta!

 _Unknown Bakugan Trap detected. Please standby for data... Scan complete. Bakugan Trap... Aquos Tripod Theta MK2, Attributes... all, Base Level... 650 Gs._

 **Shadow Prove:** Ability, activate! **Photon Grind**!

(Myriad Hades' chest blades began spinning faster and faster. After reaching top speed, lasers shot out, spreading everywhere in front.)

 **Dan:** Ability, activate! **Fusion Shield**!

 **Spectra (Keith):** Helios, get behind him!

(Drago used **Fusion Shield** and Helios got behind him. Myriad Hades' **Photon Grind** kept hammering the shield, causing it to crack a bit.)

 _Myriad Hades' Ability, nullified. Myriad Hades', -400 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Fusion Dragonoid/Infinity Helios = 2400 Gs, Myriad Hades/Tripod Theta MK2 = 3550 Gs_

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Ugh... can't... hold on... much longer!

 **Mylene:** Then I'll put you out of your misery. Aquos Ability, activate! **Water Whip**!

(Tripod Theta MK2's staff formed a water, ribbon-like whip around it. He then waved the staff and the water literally whipped Drago's shield, destroying it easily. The laser barrage from **Photon Grind** hit Helios and Drago.)

 **Dan:** DRAGO!

 **Spectra (Keith):** HELIOS!

(Myriad Hades' continued its relentless attack. All of a sudden, its front blades and laser strikes started to slow down.)

 **Shadow Prove:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! We could do this all day, right Hades? _(notices the slowing blades and laser strikes)_ Huh? HADES! What the heck?! Why ya slowing down?! _(gets his answer by the attack completely stopping. His jaw drops)_

 **Mylene:** Nice going, you had him attack so long, he overheated.

 **Shadow Prove:** Seriously?! _(to Myriad Hades)_ You don't have to recharge energy, but you overheat?! What are you, a Bakugan or a freaking microwave?!

 **Dan:** Ok Drago, now's your chance! Shut it down!

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Gladly! _(charges energy in his hands)_ **Fusion Lightning**!

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** That goes double for me! _(charges his chest cannon)_ **Mauser Impact**!

 **Shadow Prove:** Ability, activate! _(nothing happens)_ GRRRRR! Come on, you stupid thing! Cut me some slack!

 **Mylene:** _(annoyingly sighs)_ Haos Ability, activate! **Blind Trick**!

(The tip of Tripod Theta MK2's staff began glowing, then a white light blinds everyone.)

 **Shadow Prove:** Have you lost it? That effects Hades' too!

 **Mylene:** It doesn't matter, he can't attack anyway.

 **Shadow Prove:** Good point :(

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** AH! I can't see!

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** GRR! Me either... ah, screw it! This'll hurt all the same! _(fires his attack)_

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Good point _(fires his attack)_.

(However at the last second, the blinding light cleared. And somehow Helios and Drago where in each others line of fire. They defeated each other before they could say "oops".)

 _Fusion Dragonoid and Infinity Helios were defeated, penalty for teammate attack: -100%._

 _Mylene and Shadow Prove VS Dan and Spectra:_

Mylene/Shadow Prove: 144%

Dan/Spectra: 100%

 **Intermission #2:**

"HAHAHAHAHA, we got this in the bag! You two are going down!" Said Shadow Prove. Then a voice inside his and Mylene's head said: NOOO, you fools! "Fools? Your the one to told us to beat the Brawlers" said Shadow Prove, out loud. "Who's he talking to?" Asked Dan. "The New Evil, I feel him" said Apollonir. "I feel him too, and he doesn't feel too happy for whatever reason" said Exedra. "Wrong Shadow-boy, I said battle them. I want them to activate a special card that Spectra has kept locked away" said the New Evil. "What kind of card?" Asked Mylene, in her head. "You'll see soon enough. Just hold back and increase your power" the New Evil instructed. "HOLD BACK?! Buddy, you may be our boss, but no-one tells me HOW TO BRAWL!" Said Shadow Prove, inside his head. "Very well then, deals OFF!" Shouted the New Evil, angrily.

 _*Error, battle terminated*_ said the Gauntlets'/BakuMeters'. "Battle terminated?" Asked Shadow Prove. Time resumed and a Dimension Tunnel opened right in the middle of the area. "Whoa! I think he's pissed off!" Said Exedra. "You THINK?!" Said Apollonir. The force of the Dimension Tunnel grew stronger and stronger, and electricity was flying everywhere! "You happy now, Shadow Prove?" Asked Mylene. "Hey, it ain't my fault he's havin' a temper tantrum!" Said Shadow Prove, running his mouth off. "I"LL SHOW YOU TEMPER!" Shouted the New Evil's voice from the Dimension Tunnel. The force got so powerful that building fragments were sucked in. Mylene and Shadow Prove were also sucked in, but then... "Ability, activate! **Wind Rush**!"

"Shun! Good timing" said Dan. Shun was riding on Oberus, who held Shadow Prove and Mylene in her claws. "H-hey! P-put me down, ya giant turkey! I'm afraid of heights!" Said Shadow Prove. "How dare you interfere!" Said the New Evil, firing balls' of Darkus energy at Oberus, but she was too fast with **Wind Rush**. Shadow Prove was crying for his mommy as Oberus headed back to the Brawlers base. "Ok, now how do we shut this thing off?" Asked Dan. "Well, it does close automatically" said Apollonir. "We don't have that long!" Said Razenoid. "Wait, if the three of us can open gates, maybe we can reverse it!" Said Drago. "That... might just work" said Spectra. "I'll come out and help" said Dragonoid Colossus, sending himself out. Drago, Razenoid and Apollonir did the same. Concentrating hard, they fired beams at the active Dimension Tunnel and sure enough, it started to shrink. "Alright guys, way to go!" Said Scorpio. "You think I'm just going to sit here?!" Said the New Evil, firing more balls' of Darkus energy, hitting their targets. But the damage was done, the Dimension Tunnel was already closing.

"NOOOOO! I'm taking you with me!" Screamed the New Evil, as a Mecthogan-sized hand of energy headed straight for Drago. "DRAGO!" Screamed Dan. The screen zooms in on Drago, stopping so his face fits the screen. Zooming back out, it shows that Dragonoid Colossus flew in front of Drago to protect him. "You weren't intended, but will be of good use" said the New Evil, pulling Dragonoid Colossus by his foot. "NOOOOOO!" Shouted Drago, flying onto his other foot, activated **Dragon Spur** , and tried to pull him back. Razenoid and Apollonir got up and tried to help. Razenoid extending his claws to Dragonoid Colossus' back feet, and Apollonir pulled his giant tail. "It's... no use, Drago. Get out of here and save yourself!" Said Dragonoid Colossus. "No way! You know I'm not gonna do that!" Said Drago. "Grrr... neither are we!" Said Razenoid. "Yes... your a part of the team" said Apollonir. "And a part of the family! No-one gets left behind!" Said Drago. "I understand, but you can't fight against the current, it's a losing battle. I'll be fine, just go!" Said Dragonoid Colossus. "I've got to at least try!" Said Drago. "I said... LET GO!" Said Dragonoid Colossus, roaring and thrashing about. Razenoid's claws were the first to let go, Apollonir was next. Drago held on until the last second, as the gate closed with Dragonoid Colossus behind it. Drago dropped down on his knees', crying: "NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

To be continued...


	18. Chapter 18

**Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Do I really have to say the title? I'm in no mood.

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** I'll do it for you... Ahem. The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: **_Confessions of a Colossus_**

This episode starts with a close-up of Drago, crying, still on his knees. Some humans crowded around to see what was going on, and if their was still any doubt about the Bakugan, its gone now. Apollonir and Razenoid, still in Bakugan Form, walked over to Drago and put a hand on each of his shoulders. "Drago" said Razenoid. "It'll... be alright" said Apollonir. Drago looked up at his friends with sadness, then it turned to anger as he got up rapidly. "Alright? ALRIGHT?! Is that all you can say?! Dragonoid Colossus is probably being eaten alive by this... THING as we speak! We don't know where it is, where it came from, why it's doing this and more importantly, how to stop it!" Yelled Drago. "DRAGO, I'm upset too! But we both know that if he didn't step in, you would have been taken instead!" Yelled Dan. Realizing this, Drago calmed down a bit. "Right... your right Dan" said Drago, returning to Ball Form. Dan and Keith walked back to the base (AKA: Marucho's mansion). Kato let them in and asked them to follow. "This way, Masters Dan and Keith" said Kato, as he lead them to where everyone else was. From outside the door, Dan and Keith could hear: "Who's the New Evil?", "We don't know", "Where is he?", "I told you, we DON'T know!"

"Ok, timeout!" Said Dan, walking in with Keith. "What's going on?" Asked Keith. "Well, your friends' are interrogating us like criminals'! Your the leader, tell'em to back off" said Shadow Prove, to Dan. "Well, it ain't like your trustworthy either" said Runo. "Your king threatened the entire Bakugan race, just because we were intelligent beings" said Lars Lion. "And that's our...?" Shadow Prove snapped back, but was slapped in the mouth by Mylene. "We gotten into enough trouble with that mouth of yours, shut it!" Said Mylene. "Ok, lets try again: How did you survive?" Asked Mira. "I'm not telling you anything, just that we made a deal, and Shadow Prove pissed him off" said Mylene. "I told ya, no-one..." Shadow was saying, but was cut off by Shun. "We get it, no-one tells you how to brawl" said Shun. "There's something I don't get here" said Gunz. "And what's that?" Asked Jake. "If Shadow Big-mouth pissed the New Evil off, then why did he give up so easily? Wouldn't he send others to catch these two?" Gunz stated. Gunz had a point... why did the New Evil give up so quickly?

"Wait a minute, where's Razenoid?" Asked Dan. "Over here, I found something" said Razenoid, carrying something in Ball Form, then dropping it in the middle of the room. "What is that?" Asked Julie. "It looks like, a red piece of armor" said Frosch. "That's Dragonoid Colossus' armor" said Drago, flying over to it and touching it. As he did, it began to glow, making everyone back away in shock. Then an image of Dragonoid Colossus' head appeared from the piece of armor. "Drago? Dan? At least I hope this is you that's listening to this. If you are, then either I have sacrificed myself again, or my armor is getting rusty and breaking off. Either way, you both need to know the truth" said the image, and began to tell the tale:

 _"This is the story of how I came into existence. What it has to do with you, is because of your Commandix Armor. You needed a Mechtogan Destroyer to activate it, so I did. You see, I'm actually a prototype Mechtogan Destroyer experiment... gone deadly wrong. Eons ago, Genesis Dragonoid ruled a tribe of Dragonoids' on Vestroia. At this time, Vestroia wasn't in six different spaces, but a whole. The reason it separated, was my fault. During the war between Genesis Dragonoid and Dharaknoid, Genesis Dragonoid came to me and best friend, Chance Dragonoid. He gave us a task of creating a weapon of great power. With me being his most powerful warrior and Chance Dragonoid being the smartest inventor, we began to fashion a mechanical beast that we called: Destroyer. But while we did create it, we never had enough power to actually summon it. So we had many Dragonoids' donate their Mechtogan to give us the power we needed. After many tests, it was a success. We created the first Mechtogan Destroyer, and we were so excited that we called a presentation to show your father. I was hooked up to a machine, activated my Commandix Armor, and Chance Dragonoid turned it on. But Dharaknoid attacked just as I was summoning my creature. The device malfunctioned, my body reabsorbed the energy I used, and I began a startling transformation. My body grew longer and wider, my scales hardened, my hands turned into feet, my tail and wingspan increased, and my eyes turned completely green. I evolved from Fusion Dragonoid to Dragonoid Colossus! My power was so great, I lost control and went on a rampage, destroying everything and everyone in my path. Only by working together, yours and Razenoid's fathers' defeated me, and sealed me inside Code Eve."_

 _"Not wanting this to happen again, your father ended the war, and Dharaknoid was banished from Vestroia. For he was blamed for what happened to me. After that as you know, he created his own worlds' Neathia and Gundalia. And Genesis Dragonoid repaired Vestroia, but in six different worlds, and created 2 cores to balance it. I was believed to be an abomination by the Dragonoid tribe, and a being who should have never been created. But you two, you were the only ones who saw me not as a monster, but as a friend. And I loved every second with you and your friends, but my time will soon come. I will never forget you, in this life or the next..."_ and with that, the image disappeared. Dan picked up the armor piece with Drago on his shoulder, staring at it. "Goodbye, buddy..." said Dan softly.

Back in the New Evil's prison, he is currently recovering his energy. "Well, he certainly put up a good fight, for his last few seconds of life. Still, his energy replaced what I lost, so all's well the ends well. Now... lets try this again!" Said the New Evil, blasting the walls of his prison and sure enough, they began to give away. "YESSSSS! Finally, after all these years of trying, I'm almost home. There's no escape for you now, DAN and DRAGO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

To be continued...

* * *

Yea I know, a day late and I apologize. So now you know the truth about Dragonoid Colossus. Quick question though, do you believe this backstory I made up for him fits? I think it does since he IS a giant robot and so are Mechtogan. Leave a review and tell me, see ya in the next episode :D


	19. Chapter 19

Another late one, sorry. I'm going back to college to try and better myself so the day limit has changed every 3-7 days. I will try doing it sooner for you all though. Enjoy this chapter, it's a little short but its also important to the story line.

* * *

 **Shadow Prove:** The Bakugan Battling Noobs in: _**Better Reaper Than Never**_ , HAHAHAHAHAHA!

In the Doom Dimension, we see a lone Bakugan sitting on rocks, thinking about Drago. *I can't imagine the pain he must feel, to lose a friend the way he did...* the Bakugan thought. He suddenly felt a ripple in the dimension. He looked left, right, forward, backward, up... and the ground was tearing up. As if someone... or something... was trying to push its way out. "Oh no, he's breaking free. I've had enough sitting around, I must escape this hellhole and warn Drago!" Said the lone Bakugan, getting up and flying away. He is revealed to be the same Bakugan who told Drago about the Commandix Armor! " **Dimension Crossroad**!" Slicing thin air with its scythe, the Bakugan opened some kind of portal (not a Dimension Tunnel) and went through.

In Bakugan Interspace, people and Bakugan were battling and hanging out as always. In Battle Area - A, the humanoid Bakugan appeared out of its portal during a battle against a Pyrus Snapzoid vs an Aquos Serpenoid. "Hey, what gives? Who's Darkus Bakugan is that?" said one of the two battlers. "I don't care, more for me!" said the Snapzoid, and began to attack. The lone Bakugan, now known to be Darkus, back-flipped and jumped off the Serpenoid's head to evade. "Ouch! Watch were your going!" said the Serpenoid. "Sorry, can you tell me where too...?" The Darkus Bakugan began to ask, but the Serpenoid tried to headbutt him. The Darkus Bakugan sunk into the ground as a shadow to avoid the attack, the Serpenoid hurting itself in the process. "Talk about a snakie situation, **Teleport Shadow**!" Said the Darkus Bakugan, its shadow shrinking and disappearing.

Throughout the day, this Darkus Bakugan interrupted over 100 battles. Joe called the Brawlers in the main control room to show them who this Bakugan was. "I'm telling you, it looks so much like Fury!" Said Betadron. "You know as well as I do that's impossible, Fury was killed right in front of us!" Said Worton. "Then who is it?" Asked Baron. "I have some audio on its voice" said Joe, playing the playback: "Sorry, can you tell where too..?" "Look, I just need to find..." Where's Drago? I need..." Drago knew exactly who it was. "I don't believe it... it's Reaper!" Said Drago, shocking whoever knew about him.

A few minutes later, the Darkus Bakugan now known as Reaper, was still asking for Drago and the Battle Brawlers. He looked different, looking like a mix of his original form and when he was in the Doom Dimension, but was more natural. Kids and Bakugan in Ball Form were running away from him, for he was in Bakugan Form. "Look don't afraid, I just... need to find Drago. Doesn't anyone know him?" Asked Reaper. Just then he heard a voice say: Bakugan, Brawl! And turned around to see just who he was looking for. "You wanted me? Here I am!" Said Drago. "Is that you, Drago? My, my... how you've grown. Listen, I need too..." Reaper was saying, but was interrupted. " **Dragon Crasher**!" Said Drago, attacking. Reaper ducked to avoid the attack. "I didn't come too fight Drago, I'm here because..." Reaper was saying, but again was interrupted. "Let me guess, on behalf of the Master?" Said Drago, transforming into Commandix Dragonoid.

 **Sub-battle:**

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** **Dragon Contender**! _(powers up and rushes right at Reaper)_

 **Reaper [Nightmare Reaper]:** _(blocks Drago's assault with his scythe, but struggles with Drago's high power)_ I don't wanna fight you, Drago.

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** Me don't wanna fight me neither! _(pushes Reaper down, almost to the ground)_

 **Reaper [Nightmare Reaper]:** Ugh... **Teleport**... **Shadow**! _(shrinks into the ground and vanishes)_

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** _(Looks around for Reaper)_ What? No cheap shots like **Dual Dimension** or **Dimension Four**?

 **Reaper [Nightmare Reaper]:** _(voice seems to come from everywhere)_ I'm NOT here to fight, I came to help you!

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** No thanks, I can send myself to the Doom Dimension, thank you. **Sprite Dragon**!

(Reaper appears due to the ripple effect of **Sprite Dragon**. Drago once again rushes at him.)

 **Reaper [Nightmare Reaper]:** I didn't want to have to do this, **Soul Burning Stare**! _(the scar on his eye glows)_

The screen zooms in on Drago's eye, and into his mind. "Huh? Aw, not this again!" said Drago. Reaper then appeared in front of him "Now, can we talk like civilized Bakugan? And don't even bother trying to attack, this maybe your mind, but it's my Ability" said Reaper. "So your the one who told me about the armor, but how did you know about it?" Asked Drago. Reaper's only words that shocked Drago were: "Code Eve".

To be continued...

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** This is insane! Code Eve sent Reaper to help me?! But still, why now? Why after all this time, why did he come now? Join us, next on Bakugan Battle Brawlers to find out.

 **Reaper [Nightmare Reaper]:** I know I have a lot of explaining to do, but just don't interrupt me again.


	20. Chapter 20

**Spectra (Keith):** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in...

 **Shadow Prove:** **_Shadow Boxing_**...

 **Mylene: _Farrow Style_**. Pathetic name.

 **Bakuganman:** I'm nice enough to include your names in a title, shouldn't that be an honor?

 **Mira:** Considering what you've both done, your should be grateful. That was very generous of you, Bakuganman.

 **Bakuganman:** _(blushes)_ T-thank you, Mira. _(to you, the reader)_ And before I get roasted... no I DO NOT have a crush on Mira. She's pretty for an anime girl, and way out of my league. Besides, this isn't a lemon fic, you perverts!

 **Mira:** Aw, how sweet of you. _(to readers)_ Speaking of which; you sickos out there with those disgusting photos of me, Runo and Julie... and that's not even counting those dirty comic strips...

 **Bakuganman:** Please stop right there, I don't want this story taken down for too low of a rating.

 **Mira:** Oh, s-sorry. _(mumbles)_ True your average-looking, but I'd take guys like you or Dan any day.

 **Bakuganman:** What was that?

 **Mira:** _(red faced)_ Er... uh, nothing.

"I don't believe it! They escaped right under our noses!" Said Dan. "Even so, who could have helped them? They couldn't even properly disguise themselves when they tried to take the Attribute Energies" Shun pointed out. "Maybe that b**ch was in on it, or..." Elfin was saying, but was cut off by Preyas. "Can you please stop with that word? Gives me the hebe gebes" he said. "I checked the hole at least 30 times, the angle appears to be from outside" said Keith. "I kept tossing Nemus in it from both sides, I'm with Keith on this" said Baron. "It wasn't fun, trust me" said Nemus. "Quick question, isn't there any cameras' down there? I mean, we do have a security system, right?" Asked Gunz. "Yea we have a security system, no we don't have cameras' in the basement. I didn't think it was necessary" said Marucho. "Don't worry about it, Maruch. We all make mistakes, and I should know" said Jake.

Later that day, everyone went to Interspace, except Keith. Not only was he thinking about Shadow Prove and Mylene, the New Evil was on his mind. "Keith, somethings troubling you isn't it" Asked Exedra. "It's the New Evil. I don't know if you knew this, but I have a telepathy gift" said Keith. "Do you now? Interesting. But what does that have to do with him?" Asked Exedra. "Well, during that battle with Mylene and Shadow Prove, I heard the New Evil talk about a card I never used" said Keith. "Why didn't you tell us then?" Asked Helios. "Because... {exhales nervously} this" said Keith, pulling a card out of his pocket. "Oh... that card" said Helios. Just then, a Bee robot flew in through his window. "Good afternoon Spectra, I have orders to brawl against you. So how about it?" Asked Mylene through the Bee. "You know my answer" said Keith, closing his eyes and turning his head away. "Well then, I guess Mira will have to pay the price" said Mylene, as the Bee projected another image. It was Mira wrapped in rope. This made Keith change his mind. "Good, we'll meet here. Follow this" said Mylene. The Bee flew away, with Keith exiting Marucho's house. *Hold on Mira, I'm coming* Keith thought, putting on his mask while running.

Shadow Prove and Mylene waited in front of a warehouse for Keith/Spectra to arrive. When he did, he demanded Mira to be set free, and another Bee robot zipped past him. "Ok you creeps, where's my m... Spectra?" Said Dan, appearing behind Keith. Then it hit them, this was a trap. Before they could escape. Mylene and Shadow Prove activated their Gauntlets, warping them all to a dimension that looked like the battlefield from the first season. "HAHAHAHAHA! Got ya, you fools!" Said Shadow Prove, sounding like a mix of his voice with the New Evil's.

 **Round #1:**

 **Possessed Shadow Prove:** Gate Card, set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Darkus Myriad Hades!

 **Possessed Mylene:** Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Aquos Mystic Chancer!

 **Dan:** Bakugan, Brawl! Baku Sky Raider, jump! Flame on, Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid!

 **Spectra (Keith):** Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, stand. Show them power, Darkus Infinity Helios!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Myriad Hades/Mystic Chancer = 2200 Gs, Fusion Dragonoid/Infinity Helios = 2400 Gs_

 **Possessed Mylene:** Ability, activate! **Mystic Dice**!

(Mystic Chancer pulls out a large dice block out of nowhere and tosses it. It landed on a "6".)

 **Dan:** Ok, timeout! What's with the dice block?

 **Possessed Mylene:** This dice block has many effects. Since I rolled a "6", our total Power Levels are all added up and distributed evenly.

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Myriad Hades/Mystic Chancer = 2300 Gs, Fusion Dragonoid/Infinity Helios = 2300 Gs_

 **Spectra (Keith):** Ability, activate! **Destroy Quasar**!

 **Possessed Mylene:** Ability, activate! **Scramble Shield**!

(Mystic Chancer's creates a shield around himself and Myriad Hades, blocking the attack.)

 _Power Levels, exchanged._

 **Possessed Shadow Prove:** I know all your moves, you'll have to do better. Ability, activate! **Phaser Nightmare**! Gate Card, open! _**Gravity Pressure**_!

 _Myriad Hades, +300 Gs. Fusion Dragonoid, -400 Gs. Infinity Helios, -400 Gs Current Power Levels:_

 _Myriad Hades/Mystic Chancer = 3000 Gs, Fusion Dragonoid/Infinity Helios = 1400 Gs_

 **Dan:** OK, let's try this! Ability, activate! **Dragon Spur**!

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Incoming fusion dragon at 2:00! _(punches Hades as hard as he could with both fists, knocking him over in the process)_

 **Spectra (Keith):** Helios, NOW!

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** ROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRR! _(flies above Hades and attacks with_ **Deep Fire - Block A** _)_

 **Possessed Shadow Prove:** Heh, heh, heh... NOW, HADES!

(Myriad Hades' wings began to extend, and a thruster appeared on his back. He avoided the attack by flying! Mystic Chancer wasn't so lucky.)

 _Mystic Chancer, -600 Gs. Infinity Helios, +600 Gs. Mystic Chancer was defeated, current Power Levels:_

 _Myriad Hades = 1300 Gs, Fusion Dragonoid/Infinity Helios = 2500 Gs_

 **Spectra (Keith):** Impossible!

 **Dan:** Since when can Hades fly?

 **Possessed Shadow Prove:** It's called and "evolution" for a reason.

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** Well, at least... _(the dust clears from his attack and shows Mystic Chancer's_ **Mystic Dice** _spinning)_ Huh?

 **Possessed Mylene:** _(has an glowing Ability Card on her Gauntlet)_ I activated **Mystic Dice** before he was shot. So now I just need... _(sees the dice block land on a "2")_ A TWO! Perfect!

(Mystic Chancer's closed Ball Form glows and he reappears in the field in Bakugan Form.)

 **Dan:** That's it! Bakugan, Brawl! Baku Sky Raider, jump! Go, Pyrus Maximum Apollonir! Ability, activate! **Mag Burst**!

 **Apollonir [Maximum Apollonir]:** _(builds up yellowish energy around his body, and lets loose when he fully charged)_ EEEEEYYYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

 _Maximum Apollonir has entered battle, at 1000 Gs. Myriad Hades, -1000 Gs. Maximum Apollonir, -500 Gs. Mystic Chancer was defeated, current Power Levels:_

 _Myriad Hades = 300 Gs, Fusion Dragonoid/Infinity Helios/Maximum Apollonir = 3000 Gs_

 **Dan:** Ah-ha, now who's got the advantage?

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** _(lands)_ Your lone Myriad Hades...

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** _(lands)_ Is now up against...

 **Apollonir [Maximum Apollonir]:** _(lands)_ 3 powerful dragons!

 **Possessed Mylene:** Not exactly...

(The possessed Mylene points to the ground, which has a rolling **Mystic Dice** again. It landed on a "3".)

 _Infinity Helios was removed._

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** Oh, come on! That's not fair!

 **Possessed Mylene:** Mortal life is never fair. Bakugan Trap, Tripod Theta MK2!

 **Spectra (Keith):** Backups' on the way. Bakugan, Brawl! Darkus Mega Exedra, stand!

 **Possessed Shadow Prove:** You'll never win without that card, Spectra! Ability, activate! **Hell's Power**!

 **Myriad Hades:** RRROOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRR!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Myriad Hades/Tripod Theta MK2 = 950 Gs... 1050 Gs... 2050 Gs..., Fusion Dragonoid/Maximum Apollonir/Mega Exedra = 2150 Gs_

 **Exedra [Mega Exedra]:** Unreal... his power is rising rapidly!

 **Dan:** Time to get in there, Razenoid!

 **Spectra (Keith):** You too, Metal Titanium Dragonoid!

 **Dan** and **Spectra (Keith):** Bakugan, Brawl! _(they threw their Bakugan, only to have them ricochet back to their throwers)_

 **Dan:** Really?

 **Possessed Shadow Prove:** While **Hell's Power** is active...

 **Possessed Mylene:** No other Bakugan are allowed to interrupt.

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** That figures, got any better ideas'?

 **Apollonir [Maximum Apollonir]:** I have one, and Dan knows what I'm talking about.

 **Dan:** _(similes_ ) Okay, let's give it a try... _(looks at the card)_ wait a minute. I thought it called **Dragon Proudia**. It says **Dragon Trident**.

 **Apollonir [Maximum Apollonir]:** It's a newer version of it.

 **Exedra [Mega Exedra]:** I have an Ability similar to it, called **Diablo Spear**.

 **Dan:** Let's do this!

 **Spectra (Keith):** You've got it!

 **Dan:** Ability, activate! **Dragon Trident**!

 **Spectra (Keith):** Ability, activate! **Diablo Spear**!

(Apollonir and Exedra both transform into Bakugan-sized weapons.)

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Wait, I have to throw both of you?

 **Apollonir [Maximum Apollonir/Dragon Trident]:** Well, you don't expect Dan to pick this up, do you?

 **Exedra [Mega Exedra/Diablo Spear]:** I doubt any amount of humans could pick us both up.

 **Dan:** We're standing right here, ya know.

 **Spectra (Keith):** I'm technically a Vestal.

 **Dan:** _(has a -.- face)_ Aw, who asked you?

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Whatever. _(picks up both weapons, one in each hand. Flies up high, dives, and throws them with everything he's got)_

 **Possessed Mylene:** Double Ability, activate! Subterra Ability, **Stone Wall +** Ventus Ability, **Storm Twist**!

(Both sharp weapons make contact with **Stone Wall** , then flung off by **Storm Twist** , and the 2 warriors turn back to normal as they fall. Due to Myriad Hades' high power, the dimension became unstable.)

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Myriad Hades/Tripod Theta MK2 = 5050 Gs... 6000 Gs... 6050 Gs..., Fusion Dragonoid/Maximum Apollonir/Mega Exedra = 2150 Gs_

 **Scorpio [Fire Scorpion]:** Well, that could've gone better!

 **Possessed Mylene:** Don't you see now? This was my plan all along.

 **Possessed Shadow Prove:** I knew if I played with your emotions, you'd obviously come looking.

 **Possessed Mylene:** When you did, I brought you both here. Since your the most powerful brawlers...

 **Possessed Shadow Prove:** If I get rid of you now, there'll be no-one left to stop me!

 **Possessed Shadow Prove** and **Possessed Mylene:** MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

 **Shadow Prove:** Huh? Where the heck am I?

 **Mylene:** What happened? I told you to show him respect, lizard tongue.

(Before Shadow Prove could make a snappy comeback, they both almost got zapped by an overclocked metal dragon's energy bursting out.)

 **Shadow Prove:** WHOA! Hades, HADES! Chill out man, STOP!

 **Myriad Hades:** _(hears his masters command and deactivates his ability)_ RRRRRRRRRR!

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** So... are you both back to normal? Well, as normal as you can be...

(Their only answer he got was a black portal opening below the Vexos' feet. Tripod Theta MK2 caught its master at the last second. Shadow Prove was holding onto Mylene's hand for dear life. Dan, Spectra and their Bakugan tired to help, but Myriad Hades' power increase from before caused the dimension to shake.)

 _WARNING, WARNING! ENERGY UNSTABLE!_

 **Shadow Prove:** _(looks down, then back up to Mylene)_ I got an idea... take care beautiful.

 **Mylene:** Don't you dare, you idiot! Don't try to be a hero!

 **Shadow Prove:** _(blows Mylene a kiss, and lets go)_ GOING OUT IN STYLE! C'MON, HADES!

 **Myriad Hades:** RRRRRRRRRRRRR! _(flies down the portal to his master)_

 **Shadow Prove:** It was fun while it lasted. Ability, activate!

 **Shadow Prove (Gauntlet):** _*Ability Card, set.*_

 **Shadow Prove: FINAL HELL BURST**!

 **Myriad Hades:** RRRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR! _(lasers fire from its wingtips, tails, claws, heads, everywhere on it's body)_

(There's a huge explosion of energy that comes out of the portal, and it closes.)

 **Mylene:** SHADOW PROOOOOVE!

 _Battle, terminated._

The battlefield vanished and everyone is back, except Shadow Prove. Mylene was hysterical, crying her eyes out. Dan and Keith went to her side, but were rejected. "Stay away from me!" Snapped Mylene. "Look, no hard feeling ok?" Said Dan, surprising Mylene. "That wasn't your fault, the New Evil had control over you" said Spectra, surprising Mylene even more. Drago then flew up to her. "I know how you feel about us, but look at what happened to him. He realized he made a mistake, siding with him. Don't you realize it?" said Drago. "We don't blame you for your kings actions. Even back then, it was all the New Evil." said Exedra. "My master sacrificed himself to save me... and everyone else, I know where you're coming from" said Razenoid. "But if you allow us, we can put aside the past. And stop him before he hurts anyone else" said Apollonir. Mylene was taken aback, these Bakugan, the beings she helped almost destroy once... weren't angry with her. She never gave an answer, but she walked with them back to the base.

To be continued...

* * *

Poor Mylene, I feel bad for her even though she's a villain, even they have feelings too. And as you can see, I tired something new above. Did any of you like that little skit I made up on the sly? Review or PM me if you did or didn't. I was originally gonna make it so Mira would almost find some pictures of herself (which I DON'T really have by the way) on my laptop for humorous effect, but decided against it. See ya laterz :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Jake:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: **_Got me all Volted up_**

 **Coredem:** I'm pretty sure the human phrase is; got me all fired up. Did you read it wrong again?

 **Jake:** Nah dude, see? _(shows script to Coredem)_

 **Mylene:** What? Let me see that! _(snatches script)_ Finally, someone I can actually have a normal conversation with. He deserves this, your not so bad after all Bakuganman.

 **Bakuganman:** It's not just me you know, thank the readers. Your the most popular villainous group in the entire anime series.

 **Mylene:** Whatever. _(reads script)_ Wait a minute, why am I fighting...?

 **Bakuganman:** _(grabs script)_ T-that's the next episode, don't spoil it for my fans! On with the show!

" _But if you allow us, we can put aside the past. And stop him before he hurts anyone else._ How cute. Nice try, Apollonir. But there's plenty more Vexos for you to forgive" said the New Evil. In his prison, one of his arms were going through a black portal, as if he was reaching for something. "He's got to be here somewh... bingo!" He said, pulling his arm out, revealing an unconscious Volt Luster! "Uh... huh? AHH!" Said Volt Luster, shocked by what he saw. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you" said the New Evil, letting Volt go. He began to explain what he was and what he needed. "Well you saved me, so I'll help you. It's the honorable thing to do" said Volt.

"Thank you very much. Now be warned you may see and old friend of yours, but she has joined the Brawlers so..." the New Evil explained, be he was cut off by Volt. "Hold on, I'm not fighting Mylene" said Volt. "I didn't say..." the New Evil said, but was cut off again. "I'm not stupid, Mylene's the only friend I have that's a girl... and this girl Molly I used to know from middle school, but that's besides the point. And another thing, what makes you so sure I'll help you?" Asked Volt. "What about the _honorable thing to do_?" Asked the New Evil, turning Volt's words against him. "I'll get over it" said Volt, standing his ground. "How about this... help me, and I'll reunite you with Brontes. If I'm not mistaken, isn't she the one who tossed him out like garbage?" Said the New Evil. This made Volt change his tune.

Back at the Brawlers base, Mylene is just sitting in a room looking out a window. From cameras' the Brawlers were watching her. "Who would've thought that underneath that harsh demeanor, was a Vestal who actually cared" said Mira. Just then, an alarm beeped on Joe's laptop. "There's reports of a Minotaur attacking in Bakugan Interspace!" Said Joe, pulling up images of the threat. "I got this one guys, just leave it to ol' Jake!" Said Jake, leaving. "Wait, Jake!" Dan called out, be he was already gone. "I'll go with him, just in case" said Gunz, also leaving.

"Ability, activate! **Vector Phalanx**!" Said Volt, having Boriates randomly fire in Battle Arm Mode. While this was going on, the New Evil was gaining power. "Hmhmhmhmhmhm, Mag Mel was right... fear DOES taste good!" Said the New Evil. "Ability, activate! **Crush Arrow**!" Said Jake, having Coredem attack Boriates and stopping his attack. "Who did that?" Asked Volt. "That would be us!" Said Gunz on a building. He was standing next to Jake. "If you mess in Interspace, you mess with the Battle Brawlers!" Said Jake. "Hmm? YOU'RE the Battle Brawlers? Where's Mylene?" Asked Volt. "Oh yeah, her. She's safe, who's asking?" Said Gunz. "Volt Luster of the Vexos! Give her to me, or else" said Volt. _*What are you doing? I never said to rescue her!*_ Asked the New Evil inside Volt's head. _*I'm still doing what you asked. She's still my friend and I won't let her rot with them*_ said Volt. _*Very well, just don't fail me*_ said the New Evil. "Ok, but you'll have to get past us first" said Jake. "With pleasure, Gauntlet Power Strike!" Said Volt. Since they were in Bakugan Interspace, the only thing the Gauntlet did was disconnect the access-points. Luckily, everyone was already out. Gunz and Jake jumped down, their Bakugan returned to them, and they started to battle.

 **Battle #1, Round #1:**

 _Volt Luster vs. Jake Vallory and Gunz Lazar_

Volt = 100%

Jake/Gunz = 200%

 **Volt:** Gate Card, set! Bakugan, Brawl! Haos Boriates, stand!

 **Boriates:** RRROOOOOAAAAARRR!

 **Jake:** Bakugan, Brawl! Subterra Coredem, stand!

 **Gunz:** Bakugan, Brawl! Baku Sky Raider, jump! Haos Reptak!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Boriates = 700 Gs, Coredem/Reptak = 1900 Gs_

 **Volt:** Last chance, just tell me where Mylene is or you'll regret it!

 **Jake:** You wanna tell him?

 **Gunz:** Nah, do you?

 **Jake:** Nope, how bout you guys?

 **Reptak:** Your seriously asking?

 **Coredem:** He's gonna have to beat it out of us.

 **Volt:** Your choice. Ability, activate! **Hyper Tachyon Glow**!

 _Boriates, +900 Gs. Coredem, -400 Gs. Reptak, -400 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Boriates = 1600 Gs, Coredem/Reptak = 1100 Gs_

(Reptak and Coredem get knocked back.)

 **Jake:** Ability, activate! **Scale Arrow**!

 **Gunz:** Ability, activate! **Mega Harvey Cannon**!

 _Boriates, -900 Gs. Reptak, +600 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Boriates = 700 Gs, Coredem/Reptak = 1700 Gs._

 **Volt:** Ability, activate! **Firebolt Axe**!

 **Boriates:** RRRROOOOAAAARRRRR! _(uses_ **Firebolt Axe** _to block both abilities, making them useless)_

 **Volt:** If that's your best, I've already won. Double Ability, activate! **Prometheus Cannon** \+ Fusion Ability, **Buster Mega Barrel**!

 _Coredem and Reptak were defeated, current Power Levels:_

 _Boriates = 1500 Gs, Coredem/Reptak = 900 Gs_

 _Volt Luster vs. Jake Vallory and Gunz Lazar_

Volt = 100%

Jake/Gunz = 140%

 **Battle #1, Round #2:**

 **Gunz:** Gate card, set! Try this on for size! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Haos Mystic Lars Lion!

 **Volt:** An Ancient Warrior Bakugan?

 **Jake:** Let's see if you can take on 2! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, stand! Go, Subterra Hammer Clayf!

 **Clayf [Hammer Clayf]:** Don't waste our time.

 **Lars Lion [Mystic Lars Lion]:** Your no match for us, little Vexos.

 **Volt:** We'll see. Bakugan... BRAWL! Bakugan, stand! Haos Boriates! And double Bakugan Trap, Dynamo and Hexstar! Join with Boriates!

(Hexstar transforms it's legs into wheels, Boriates jumps on top of Hexstar, and Dynamo becomes an arm again.)

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Mystic Lars Lion/Hammer Clayf = 1500 Gs, Boriates + Dynamo/Hexstar = 1600 Gs_

 **Jake:** Whoa! Talk about big guns.

 **Gunz:** No kidding man, he's fulled loaded and has hot-wheels!

 **Volt:** Consecutive Abilities, activate! **Vector Phalanx**! **Orion Head**!

 _Boriates + Dynamo, +800 Gs. Mystic Lars Lion and Hammer Clayf's Abilities, disabled. Mystic Lars Lion -300 Gs. Hammer Clayf, -300 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Mystic Lars Lion/Hammer Clayf = 900 Gs, Boriates + Dynamo/Hexstar = 2400 Gs_

 **Jake:** Aww, man!

 **Gunz:** I got this. Gate Card, open! **_Subterra Strength_**! This Gate Card will allow a random Subterra Bakugan to get a freebie Ability, no matter what Abilities are active.

 **Jake:** Thanks bro! Let's make this one count! Ability, activate! **Reverse Exia**!

 **Clayf [Hammer Clayf]:** Time to turn the table. _(Parts open on his body and he looks into his staff's mirror, which shows him tied up by_ **Orion Head** _. He turns it slowly until it faces Volt, then even slower to Hexstar, which now has him and Boriates tied up!)_

 **Volt:** What? _(looks on the field, only to see Hexstar and Boriates tangled by Hexstar's own Ability!)_ How... is that even possible?!

 **Gunz:** Well, if ya heard me correctly. I DID say 1 freebie. Since Clayf's the only Subterra Bakugan here, he was able to activate one. The rest is history.

 _Boriates + Dynamo and Hexstar's Abilities, disabled. Boriates + Dynamo, -600 Gs. Hexstar, -300 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Mystic Lars Lion/Hammer Clayf = 1500 Gs, Boriates + Dynamo/Hexstar = 700 Gs_

 **Jake:** Ability, activate! **Brave Hammer**!

 **Clayf [Hammer Clayf]:** _(walks up to Hexstar and pulls his staff back)_ FOUR!

 _Boriates + Dynamo and Hexstar were defeated._

To be continued...

 **Mylene:** I can't stop thinking about Shadow Prove, this house brings back too many memories. As I pick myself up and tried to leave, I overhear that a "Minotaur" is in Bakugan Interspace. Didn't take me long to figure out who it was. What the heck am I doing, sticking up for the Brawlers? And to top it off, I'm fighting a friend. Tune in to see what I mean, just don't get in my way! Bakugan, Brawl!

 **Volt:** Your gonna pay for what you did to Brontes!


	22. Chapter 22

**Volt:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: ** _Volt's Betrayal_**. Humph, the only betraying I ever did was letting Brontes go.

 **Bakuganman:** _(counts on his fingers)_ and Spectra when the New Vestroia palace was blown up, Gus even though he offered to give Brontes back if you joined him, the Vexos in general when you left without a trace...

 **Volt:** _(anime-style vein pops on his head)_ Alright, I get it.

"Ability, activate! **Muzzle Lancer**!" Said Volt, ordering Boriates to attack Lars Lion. Since she was already affected by **Odin Shield** , she couldn't do anything to stop it. "Oh, no! Lars Lion!" Said Gunz, picking her up. "You will pay for that" said Clayf. "Ability, activate! **Atomic Blow**!" Said Jake, having Clayf attack similar to Coredem's **Phantom Blow**. "That's useless. Ability, activate! **Gun Durance**!" Said Volt. Needless to say, Jake and Gunz lost. "Man, Clayf you ok?" Asked Jake. "I just got shot, what do you think?" Said Clayf. Volt walked up to his opponents. "Your both pathetic excuses for Battle Brawlers, but I guess you'll do" said Volt, ordering Boriates (still in Bakugan Form) to grab Jake and Gunz. Before it could, an Aquos Bakugan appeared in front of the helpless humans and stabbed Boriates with a trident, defeating him. "Volt..." said a female voice, catching her Bakugan as it returned. "Hey, your that crazy chick" said Gunz. "Mylene..." said Volt. "Go, get out of here" said the female, now known to be Mylene. Without hesitating, Jake and Gunz scrammed. Watching this on his laptop, Joe called the Brawlers over. Needless to say, they were shocked. "That can't be, she's in the guest room" said Mira. "It can, and it is" said Shun, walking in. "Dude, what happened?" Asked Dan. "I just happened to be walking past Mylene's room, and the door creaked. She busted the lock" said Shun.

"It's been a while, Volt. And I'm glad your ok" said Mylene. "Why wouldn't I be, I beat the pants off his royal fairness. He cowardly threw a Death Bomb at me" said Volt. "I figured as much. Listen, I know why your here, and I'm here to tell you he's lying to you" said Mylene. "BE QUIET! I'm not in the mood for talking, I'm here to get Brontes back. It's your fault he's gone, and not only that, Spectra and Gus turned him into a MONSTER!" Shouted Volt, becoming angry. "I-I'm sorry Volt, I shouldn't have done that to you, but it's not..." Mylene was saying, but Volt immediately cut her off. "SHUT-UP! If YOU never tossed him out like trash, he'd still be here, with me where he belongs. I didn't come to save you, I came to take my REVENGE!" Shouted Volt.

 **Battle #2, Round #1:**

 **Volt:** Gate Card, set! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Haos Boriates!

 **Boriates:** RRRROOOOAAAAARRRRR!

 **Mylene:** I don't want to do this... Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Aquos Mystic Chancer!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Boriates = 700 Gs, Mystic Chancer = 800 Gs_

 **Volt:** Ability, activate! **Odin Shield**!

 **Mylene:** Ability, activate! **Mystic Dice**!

(Just as Mystic Chancer tossed the dice block, **Odin Shield** started to take effect.)

 **Volt:** Sorry Mylene, as long as **Odin Shield** is active, your Bakugan can't use anymore Abilities.

 **Mylene:** That's true, however **Mystic Dice** can't be nullified once it's thrown. All I need is a... _(sees the dice block land on "4")_ yes! Now that **Mystic Dice** has rolled a "4", I can chose one Ability you've used and prevent you from using it for the rest of our brawl.

 **Volt:** What?

 **Mylene:** And I chose... **Odin Shield**!

 **Volt:** _(the Ability Card shatters in his Gauntlet)_ Noooo!

 **Mylene:** Ability, activate! **Mystic Spear**!

(Mystic Chancer's trident glows with energy, and another dice block appears above him. It begins to roll while in mid-air, and lands on a symbol that looked like a nose.)

 **Volt:** Seriously, I've had enough with dice!

 **Mylene:** Today's my lucky day. Now all of Mystic Chancer's Abilities gets a 200 boost.

 **Volt:** Doesn't matter. Double Ability, activate! **Tempest Arrow + Bolt Shooter**!

 **Mylene:** If I could go back and change it Volt, I'd do it for you in a heartbeat. But blaming me won't bring him back.

(The **Mystic Spear** dice rolls again, this time landing on a "star". Mystic Chancer dodged the attack at amazing speed.)

 **Volt:** Hold still! Ability, activate! **Element Glow**!

 **Mylene:** This isn't you Volt, you can't win like this.

(Again, **Mystic Spear** 's dice block rolls, landing on an "X".)

 _Battle ended, current Power Levels:_

 _Boriates = 1000 Gs, Mystic Chancer = 500 Gs_

 **Intermission #1:**

As the 2 Vestals catch their returning Bakugan, Volt couldn't help but wonder why Mylene was holding back. The New Evil claimed she's on the Brawlers' side, and Volt knew that regardless of what side she's on, she'll always give it her all when she's given a task or in a brawl. "What's wrong with you, Mylene? Your holding back" he said. "Because your my friend Volt" said Mylene. "Humph, that's funny. Cause the way I see it, you had no problem blaming others for your failures. Not to mention, you've threw out helpless Bakugan and now your on the Brawlers team. It's ironic, isn't it?" Said Volt. "What? Who told you that? Since when am I with the Brawlers?" Asked Mylene. "You can play dumb all you'd like, your not fooling anyone, not anymore" said Volt.

 **Battle #2, Round #2:**

 **Mylene:** Gate Card, set! Bakugan, Brawl! Mystic Chancer, stand! And Bakugan Trap! Aquos Tripod Theta MK2! He's using you Volt, like he used me and Shadow Prove. He's a liar, playing you like a fool!

 **Volt:** The only one who's a fool here is you! Bakugan, Brawl! Boriates, stand! And Bakugan Trap! Haos Drone Spider! Attack!

(Boriates was summoned in front of Mystic Chancer and Dynamo was summoned behind him. On Volt's command, both his Bakugan charge toward their target.)

 **Mylene:** Ability, activate! **Double-edged Sword**!

(While Volt's Bakugan try to attack, Mystic Chancer defends himself with his spear and his tail, attacking either robots if they got to close.)

 _Boriates, -100 Gs. Dynamo, -100 Gs. Mystic Chancer, +100 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Mystic Chancer/Tripod Theta MK2 = 1550 Gs, Boriates/Dynamo = 900 Gs_

 **Volt:** Impossible! How can it focus on Boriates and Drone Spider at the same time?

 **Mylene:** **Double-edged Sword** is and Ability unique to Mystic Chancer, allowing him to attack 2 Bakugan at once.

 **Volt:** Grrrr! Consecutive Abilities, activate! **Gillian Cords**! **Prometheus Cannon**!

 **Mylene:** Haos Ability, activate! **Blind Trick**!

(White light blinds Volt and his Bakugan, but he orders them to attack anyway. They end up attacking each other, just like Helios and Drago did when they were faced with **Blind Trick**.)

 **Volt:** What? That can't be!

 _Dynamo was defeated, current Power Levels:_

 _Mystic Chancer/Tripod Theta MK2 = 1550 Gs, Boriates = 900 Gs_

 **Mylene:** Please Volt, just listen to me and get away from him. Your putting yourself in danger!

 **Volt:** I won't get away from my only chance to reunite with Brontes! You'd never understand, none of you Vexos do! He wasn't just a Bakugan, he was my partner, my best friend... and I let him down. Nothing you say or do will make me change my mind! _(presses some buttons on his gauntlet)_ **Custom Battle Ability** , activate!

 **Boriates:** RRRRROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRR! _(_ **Custom Battle Ability** _starts to take effect)_

 **Mylene:** Consecutive Abilities, activate! **Force Spear**! **Black Sky**!

(Mystic Chancer's spear sends a blast of Aquos energy at Boriates, while Tripod Theta MK2's trident sends Darkus energy into the sky then a bolt of lightning hits Boriates, causing smoke. When it clears, Mylene is shocked to see that Boriates isn't harmed at all.)

 **Volt:** Sorry Mylene. With **Custom Battle Ability** , Boriates is immune to any punch you throw. Not only that, his most powerful Ability has now been unlocked. Ability, activate! **Olympus Cannon**!

 **Mylene:** Gate Card, open! **_Second Chances_**!

 _Tripod Theta MK2 was defeated, current Power Levels:_

 _Mystic Chancer = 900 Gs, Boriates = 2200 Gs_

 **Volt:** What? Why wasn't he destroyed?

 **Mylene:** Because of my **_Second Chances_** Gate Card. Any Chance, Chancer or dice throwing Bakugan are protected from harm.

 **Volt:** Doesn't matter, your finished. Triple Ability, activate! **Prometheus Cannon + Olympus Cannon +** Fusion Ability, **Buster Mega Barrel**!

 **Mylene:** Double Ability, activate! **Mystic Dice + Mystic Spear**!

(First, **Mystic Spear** landed on a "2x" symbol. Then, **Mystic Dice** landed on a "4". Since **Custom Battle Ability** isn't a card, Volt's gauntlet shorts-out.)

 _Error. Boriates' Abilities, deactivated. Mystic Chancer, 2x Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Mystic Chancer = 1800 Gs, Boriates = 2200 Gs_

 **Volt:** _(feels pain due to gauntlet shocking him)_ Grrrrrrrrr!

 **Mylene:** I'm sorry about this Volt, I truly am... Ability, activate! **Double-edged Sword**!

(Mystic Chancer slashed Boriates multiple times, even exposing a few wires. With one last downward diagonal swipe, Boriates went down for the count.)

 _Boriates was defeated, battle ended._

"No... Brontes. I've failed you" said Volt, going on his knees. Because of Volt's deactivated gauntlet, the access-points turned back on. "Volt... I'm sorry... I hope you can forgive me, I never intended all this to happen" said Mylene, walking over to her friend and hugging him. With an evil look in his eye, Volt pulled out an Haos-colored Electro Whip and tied Mylene up. It shocked her, rendering her unconscious. At the same time, the Brawlers showed up, Bakugan ready. "Hehehehe... sorry Brawlers. I've got a date with Brontes! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Said Volt, going crazy. A black portal opened below him and he disappeared. With no way to follow him, the Brawlers had no choice but to give up.

Back in the New Evil's prison, Volt appeared with a tied up and unconscious Mylene. "Well done, Volt. I must admit, I didn't actually think you'd trick her like that, it's so... evil. Almost as evil as me!" Said the New Evil. "I did what was asked, now hand him over!" Demanded Volt. "Oh silly Volt, I don't have Brontes. But I need her..." said the New Evil, grabbing Mylene and (to put lightly) ate her whole. This completely shocked Volt, he signed his friends death warrant. "NOOO! YOU MONSTER! Mylene was right" said Volt, wide-eyed. "I might be a monster, but not a liar. Now you can see your precious, four-armed clown again" said the New Evil, opening a Dimension Tunnel and reaching through. He pulled it back and opened his hand to reveal... Alto Brontes! The New Evil went on: "Don't think just because you did me this favor means your through. Now for my next plan..."

To be continued...


	23. Chapter 23

**Alice:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in... wait a second, I think this might be a typo. Why is link spelled L-Y-N-C?

 **Shun:** Seriously? Your bringing him back now?

 **Bakuganman:** I had no choice in the matter.

 **Dan:** Your the writer, pal! You could have just skipped him.

 **Bakuganman:** The fans wanted ALL the Vexos back... even him.

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** Fans this, fans that, are they paying you?! Your worse than Berleezy from YouTube! ( **AN:** I have NOTHING against him by the way, he's my f***ing hero! And the best YouTuber out there.)

 **Preyas:** I'm surprised he hasn't roasted us yet, there's so much wrong with the intros.

 **Exedra [Mega Exedra]:** How did we go from Bakugan Battle Brawlers to _King of the Foreheads_?

 **Scorpio [Fire Scorpion]:** You have 8 foreheads, that guy's a peasant compared to you.

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Now that I think about it, Razenoid resembles a roach and that human wears a roach costume...

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** Don't you start, Mushu! Do me a favor and ring the gong for Mulan's ancestors!

(Arguing continues in background.)

 **Volt:** _(comes in and steps on script accidentally)_ Huh, what's this? **_Time to Lync Up, Part 1_**? Whatever, I'm going back to the lair.

It's a beautiful morning in Russia, more specifically the Gehabich Laboratory. Alice is outside walking with Hydranoid (in Ball Form on her shoulder). Alice takes a seat on a bench with Hydranoid at her side. "Such a beautiful day, isn't it Hydranoid?" Asked Alice. "It is... the sun feels so warm on me, it's refreshing. But I kinda miss the cold air" said Hydranoid. Alice giggled. "Hey, Alice? I know that we technically retired, but after battling against that giant dragon, I've been really pumped up lately. Do you think we'll ever brawl again?" Asked Hydranoid. Alice frowned a bit. "I..." she said, trying to answer. "Sorry. What I mean is, we don't have too. I love spending time with you and the doc and..." Hydranoid was saying, but Alice giggled again. "Don't be. It's good that you feel that way, I been thinking about it too" said Alice. She and Hydranoid got up off the bench and headed back to the lab, but as soon as her feet touched the ground, a black portal opened behind her. She squirmed in a panic, making Hydranoid fall off her. He tired to grab her with his ball form hands, but it was useless. "ALICE!" Shouted Hydranoid.

Back in the New Evil's prison, he had his hands full, literally. He had 2 portals open with one hand through each. "So, what's your next brilliant plan?" Asked Volt. "Patience, I've almost... there!" Said the New Evil, pulling his right hand out to reveal Alice Gehabich, passed out. "THAT'S your big plan?" Asked Volt. "Not exactly..." said the New Evil, pulling his left hand out to reveal Lync Volan. The New Evil lets him go as he slowly wakes up. "Wha... Oh, hey Volt! New I'd find you sooner or later" said Lync. "Hello Lync" said the New Evil. Startled, Lync slowly turns. "GAH! What the heck?" He asked, cowering behind Volt. "Relax, he saved us" said Volt. "Who? Gigantor's cousin?" Said Lync. "Excuse me, where are my matters? Allow me to introduce myself..." said the New Evil, explaining himself to Lync... at least 5 times. Like all big-shot villains, the New Evil's patience was wearing thin because of an obnoxious servant asking too many questions. "Ok, so... you hate Drago, or his old man... you want revenge on them... so your hiring us to destroy them as well as the Brawlers so you can take over the universe?" Asked Lync. "Yes, yes for the 100th time, YES! Look, just go to Bakugan Interspace and cause a ruckus. Simple?" Said the New Evil. "Yea, forget it" said Lync. "WHAT?" Screamed the New Evil. "If you knew so much about me, then you'd know I've quit" Lync stated. "Oh... would that be because of her?" said the New Evil, showing him Alice. Lync tried to release her by pulling on the New Evil's fingers. "Grrrr... let her go!" Lync commanded as he struggled. "I give the orders around here. If you want me to release her, do as I say" said the New Evil. Reluctantly, Lync agreed. "Good, now begone!" Said the New Evil, teleporting Lync to Interspace, then he turned to Volt. "I thought you said he wasn't annoying" said the New Evil. "I said he wasn't annoying on a good day... as Shadow Prove on a bad one" said Volt. "Ugh... I need a vacation" said the New Evil.

"AHHH! I've had enough waiting around! We should stop sitting around and try to find... whoever this guy is" Said Dan. "We've all had enough Dan, but we don't even know where to look, it'll just be wasting time" said Shun. "The only one who seems to know who this is, is Reaper, and he's trapped in the Doom Dimension" said Drago. "But it's still too big of a risk, we really don't know if he being truthful" said Apollonir. Just then, Julie got an idea. "Hey, why not call Alice?" She asked. "What for?" Asked Mira. "Remember the tests we went through?" Asked Julie. "How can we forgot, we have a six constant reminders here!" Said Preyas. "Hey!" said Frosch. "And Alice turned into Masquerade? No-one knows Reaper better than him and Hydranoid" said Julie. "I... actually agree with that" said Runo. "Ok, so we'll call Alice then" said Joe, getting the call ready. However, everyone heard a "tap, tap, tap". They turned all around until one of them saw Hydranoid in Ball Form banging the window. "Speak of the Diablo" said Angelo. "Speak of the Diablo? Where do you get off?" Asked Diablo, annoyed.

"Huff, puff. Let me in, let me in!" Said Hydranoid. Baron went ahead and opened the window. "Phew, thanks. Another second, and I'd be in for a long drop" said Hydranoid, landing on a table. "Did you really just fly all the way here from Russia?" Asked Tigrerra. "Huff... portal... Alice... gone..." Hydranoid tried to explain, but he was out of breath. "Slow down, Hydranoid. What's wrong with Alice?" Asked Drago. "She's been kidnapped!" Said Hydranoid, shocking the Brawlers. "No way! By who?" Asked Dan. "Who do you think?" Asked Hydranoid, as everyone said: New Evil. "Yes, we were out walking, enjoying the breeze, picked a few flowers..." Hydranoid explained. "Flowers? What kind of Darkus Bakugan are you?!" Said Amazon and Radizen. "Quiet, ya nincompoops" said Preyas and Roxtor (in his language), hitting Amazon and Radizen respectively. "Uh, guys? I think you'd wanna see this" said Joe, as he showed the Brawlers that, as fate would have it, Interspace being attacked yet again. This time by a giant green dragon, with a boy on its head. "You've got to be kidding" said Mira. "Out of everyone he could've chose, he picks Lync" said Baron. "I'll deal with this joker" said Dan, heading out. "Stay here Hydranoid, we'll get Alice back" said Drago, getting up to follow Dan. "You can count on it" said Razenoid, getting up to follow Drago.

Back in Interspace, Lync did as he was told, scaring as many Bakugan and people in Interspace as he could. "HAHAHAHA, this place is a blast! We could get used to this, right Altair?" Said Lync, then he heard: "Ability, activate! **Dragon Over Cannon**!" The green dragon, now known to be Altair, picked up the attack with it's sensors and used **Mega Shield** to protect itself. Dan appeared riding on Drago. "Sorry, no crybabies allowed" said Dan. "Hey Danny-boy, been a while hasn't it?" said Lync. "Not long enough. I don't know why your here, but you'd better leave unless you want your diaper changed" said Dan. "Big talk for a little Brawler, can ya back that up?" Asked Lync, smirking.

To be continued...

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Next time on Bakugan Ba... HYDRANOID!? I told you to stay back!

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid] (left head):** Sorry Drago, this is Alice we're talking about.

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid] (right head):** Alice told me all about Lync, the little weasel.

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid] (middle head):** If he knows anything, I'll beat it out of him!

 **Lync:** Try me, Hydra-breath! Bakugan, Brawl!


	24. Chapter 24

**Lync:** Before we even get started, I wanna say I'm sorry Alice. Never got a chance to apologize.

 **Alice:** Oh, it's ok Lync. I found your glove and realized there is a little good in you.

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid]:** VERY little! Though thanks to you, the resistance was able to beat the Alternative.

 **Lync:** Phew, good, could never forgive myself since then. I'm also sorry about tricking you, throwing down your granddad...

 **Dan:** _(is on a phone)_ Yeah, I'll tell'em. Hey SOAP-Net called, they want their lovey-dovey moment back. Besides, this is your last appearance in the show.

 **Bakuganman:** For now anyway, I might include him in the sequel. If you will please, Lync.

 **Lync:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: **_Time to Lync Up, Part 2_**.

 **Round #1:**

 **Lync:** Gate Card, set! Bakugan, Brawl! Altair, stand!

 **Altair:** RRRRROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRR!

 **Dan:** Here it goes, Bakugan... _(something small flew past his face)_ Whoa! What the..?

 **?:** RRRRRROOOOOOAAAAARRRRRR!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Altair = 500 Gs, Alpha Hydranoid = 550 Gs_

 **Dan** and **Lync:** Hydranoid?

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** I thought I told you to let us handle Lync!

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid] (right head):** This is Alice we're talking about...

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid] (left head):** And if this was Dan...

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid] (middle head):** You'd be the first one going, fire ablaze!

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** He's got a point, you WOULD be the first one crying.

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** _(to Hydranoid)_... Alright, my friend.

 **Dan:** But let us know if it's too much.

 **Lync:** I'll give you too much! Double Ability, activate! **Thunder Flare + Thunder Booster**!

 **Altair:** RRRROOOOAAAAARRRRR! _(is about to execute it's attack, but begins to malfunction)_

 **Lync:** Altair? What's wrong? _(he gets his answer by Altair returning to ball form)_ Man, that battle with Baron must've really fried you. Guess you can't use Double Abilities.

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid]:** And I didn't have to lift a finger.

 **Round #2:**

 **Dan:** Gate Card, set! Bakugan, Brawl! Alpha Hydranoid, stand!

 **Lync:** Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Ventus Altair and Ventus Wired! Now, Meta Altair formation!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Alpha Hydranoid = 550 Gs, Meta Altair = 1450 Gs_

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid] (middle head):** Bigger they are, harder they fall.

 **Dan:** Double Ability, activate! **Darkus Gazer Dual + Indigo Nightmare**!

 **Lync:** Ability, activate! **Mega Shield**!

(Powering up **Indigo Nightmare** in his middle head and **Darkus Gazer Dual** in the other two, Hydranoid launches his attack. It wasn't enough juice, so **Mega Shield** had no problem blocking it.)

 _Alpha Hydranoid, +350 Gs. Meta Altair, +200 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Alpha Hydranoid = 900 Gs, Meta Altair = 1650 Gs_

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid] (left head):** That didn't do much.

 **Lync:** I thought you were supposed to be tough, Dan's probably holding ya back.

 **Dan:** Cut me some slack, haven't used Hydranoid before. Double Ability, activate! **Chaos Leap Sting + Trident of Doom**!

 _Alpha Hydranoid, +100 Gs. Meta Altair, -400 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Alpha Hydranoid = 1000 Gs, Meta Altair = 1250 Gs_

( **Chaos Leap Sting** was able to destroy Meta Altair's shield, and still damage Meta Altair. **Trident of Doom** was aimed specifically at Meta Altair's right wing, making the robot crash into the ground with a big drag-mark behind it.)

 **Lync:** Aw, come on man! That's not fair!

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid] (left head):** Aw, baby's crying...

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid] (right head):** Does baby need a nap? Or you hungry?

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid] (middle head):** Cause your about to eat metal bits!

 **Dan:** Ability, activate! **Destroy Vanish**!

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid] (middle head):** _(struggles a bit due to Meta Altair's size and weight, but pulls it in regardless)_ Grrrrrr... not as light as you look.

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Alpha Hydranoid = 1000 Gs, Meta Altair = 1250 Gs... 1200 Gs... 1150 Gs..._

 **Lync:** Oh no you don't! Ability, activate! **Shock Cannon**! _(gauntlet turns into a lock-on screen)_ Ready... aim...

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Move your heads'!

 **Scorpio [Fire Scorpion]:** It won't focus!

(Hydranoid moves his heads back and forth and crisscrossing them as quickly as he could manage. Due to the heads looking alike and the speed of them moving, Meta Altair's sensors couldn't lock on properly. Making **Shock Cannon** 's camera zoom in, zoom out and move in different directions.)

 **Lync:** _(tries to aim)_ Come on! Grrrrr... oh forget it, FIRRRRRRRRE!

 **Altair [Meta Altair]:** RRRROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRR! _(fires_ **Shock Cannon** _, but completely missed its target by firing sideways due to_ **Destroy Vanish** _'s_ _constant_ _power reduction)_

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Alpha Hydranoid = 1000 Gs, Meta Altair = 0 Gs_

 _Meta Altair was defeated._

"No... Alice, I failed ya" said Lync, dropping to his knees. "Huh? What about Alice?" Asked Dan. Hydranoid, now in Ball Form again, flew up to Lync's face. "Where is she?!" Asked Hydranoid. "I was supposed to stall, he used her as bait..." said Lync. "Who did, the New Evil?" Asked Dan. At this time, Lync crawled over to Dan. "You'll gotta save her! She's in another dimension, captured by..." Lync was about to spill the beans but at that moment, his body began to fade in a similar way Professor Clay did during the last Arc. "NOOOOOO-" Lync cried, but in vain as he disappeared.

"Where'd he go? Come back, you cowardly baby! I'll..." Hydranoid was saying, but was stopped by Drago. "It's too late, he's gone" said Drago. "But... isn't there supposed to be a portal of some sort before that happens?" Asked Hydranoid. None of them had an answer, but a voice behind them said: "He's getting stronger, he'll return soon". They turned to see Reaper in Ball Form on a ledge. "Reaper!" Said Drago. Hydranoid then immediately flew to him and joined him on the ledge. "What do you know? Please tell me" Hydranoid begged. Reaper was silent, but then answered: "I have nothing to say to you, Hydra. [transforms into Bakugan Form] **Dimension Crossroad**!" Reaper opened a small portal, reached in, and grabbed Alice! Before he could place her down, his body vanished. Dan caught Alice's limp body just before it hit the ground and headed out of Interspace.

Back in the real world, Alice is shown to be in a bedroom with Hydranoid in Ball form at her side. Outside the room, Dan tells the others what happened. "So your saying that Lync is... gone?" Asked Mira. "Yea... he claimed to be trying to save Alice, since the New Evil kidnapped her and forced him to stall for time" said Dan. "Not only that, but Reaper reappeared and saved her somehow, only to disappear again" said Drago. "So, what did Hydranoid have to say about him?" Asked Spectra. "Well, if you count Grim Reaper saying he had NOTHING to say him, then not much" said Razenoid. "So what's Reaper's beef with Hydranoid? For a Darkus Bakugan, he's pretty nice" said Reptak. "I'm with Reptak on this one, most Darkus Bakugan and Mechtogan are aggressive and mean compared to him" said Gunz. "Well, he wasn't always that way. He used to be evil" said Runo. "Oh yeah, that Masquerade thing" said Jake. "Exactly, and Reaper probably still remembers being betrayed by them" said Shun.

Back in another dimension, Lync was returned to the New Evil's prison, and he wasn't to happy with Lync. "Oh hey, [says the New Evil's name and nervously laughs]. Hehe, what's up?" Said Lync. "Do you have any idea of what you almost did?!" Growled the New Evil. "S-sorry. It was the heat of the moment" Lync apologized. "Not only that, your 'friend' is GONE! With her free, you've made it clear that you wouldn't help me. There's only one use for you... USELESS!" Screamed the New Evil, sending Lync back to the end of the dimension, which a Death Bomb does. Volt was shocked, he could be next. "Now if you don't want end up like him, you'll listen to me very well..." said the New Evil.

To be continued...


	25. Chapter 25

**Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid]:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: **_Doom Dimension or Bust_**

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** **...again**.

 **Preyas:** How original, he couldn't think of a different name? _(A pencil end appears and erases his mouth)_ MMMMMMMMM! Mmmm mm mmmm mmmmmmm!

 **Bakuganman:** Question me again, I'll erase your head too.

 **Dan:** Haha, cool let me try. _(grabs pencil)_

 **Bakuganman:** Hey, don't...

 **Dan:** _(Ignoring yours truly, Dan walks up to Gunz and draws more blonde hair on his head)_ Hey, Gunz-punzel! Let down your tube of hair!

 **Gunz:** Gah! _(crawls from underneath the "extra weight")_ Har har. Real mature, Kuso. Now hand it over!

(Both boys fight over my pencil but lost their balance. Sadly for Runo, she was right behind them when Dan lost grip and the eraser erased something... unmentionable.)

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** Is... THAT what you meant?

 **Runo:** Grrrrrrr-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Three days later, Alice is still in comatose. Hydranoid hasn't moved from her side either. Outside of the room, the Brawlers are trying to decide who should ask Hydranoid about Reaper, if anyone at all. They went on with: "You go in", "I'm not going in. You go in" to each other for almost an hour. Finally, Drago spoke up. He said that since he, Tigrerra, Preyas, Skyress, Gorem and Hydranoid were the original team; they should ask. So the original team went in slowly and talked with Hydranoid. "Your kidding, he's your Guardian Angel?" Asked Hydranoid. "Yes, I'm just as surprised as you are" said Drago. "Ok, let me see if I got this right. You're not sure if Reaper is being 100% truthful" said Hydranoid. "Yes" said Drago. "Since I was with Masquerade, you think I know much about Reaper" Hydranoid continued. "Correct" said Gorem. "And we betrayed him, he had nothing to say to me, and I'm getting the 'I'll kill you' vibe" Hydranoid finished. "We didn't say that, but when ya put it that way..." Preyas said. "Guys, I'd love to help, but I'm the right guy to ask" said Hydranoid. Dan then yelled: "Are you kidding me?!" from outside the room and barged in.

"We can't ask HIM, because SHE'S in a freaking coma!" Yelled Dan, pointing at Alice. "Dan, take it easy" said Marucho, holding Dan back. "He's right, until Alice wakes up, we'll have to wait" said Shun, also holding Dan back. "We can't wait anymore! [backs up] Reaper told us the New Evil's getting stronger and he's coming. We don't have anymore time, we need to take action NOW! [turns to Hydranoid] Look, we just need to know if he's trustworthy. So spill it, is he?" Said Dan. Hydranoid was silent. "Dan, lets just go. If he is coming, we need a plan" said Runo, placing a hand on Dan's shoulder. Everyone turned to leave, but then: "Yes" said Hydranoid. "Yes what? Asked Dan. "Reaper, although he has no problem killing other Bakugan... is trustworthy. When he's given a task, he follows it to the letter. But just in case [floats away from Alice's bedside] I'll go with you" said Hydranoid. "I guess it settled, pack your bags everyone" said Apollonir.

Later, Drago opened a Dimension Tunnel, and everyone was bound for the Doom Dimension. "Do we really have to go back again?" Asked Betadron. "Quit being a baby, it's only a search and rescue" said Worton. "I asked if you two wanted to stay behind, but ya said no problem" said Joe, who was riding on Betadron. "No, [points at Worton] HE said no problem" said Betadron. "Will you stop complaining, think of this as a field trip" said Frosch. In the Doom Dimension, Reaper is sitting on a pile of crystal rocks when he feels a ripple. He gets on guard as a Dimension Tunnel opens to reveal the Brawlers. "Brawlers, what are you doing here?" Asked Reaper, a little surprised. "Looking for you. If you know who the New Evil is, tell us" said Drago. "I said I have a few idea's who it could be, now... [notices Hydranoid] what's HE doing here?" Said Reaper, his voice turning cold. "A lot has happened while you've been trapped here, but that doesn't matter now. Let's go before the gate closes" said Drago. However the gate was already gone. "Great, It took 3 of us to open that thing, now how do we get out?" Asked Razenoid. "Allow me..." said Reaper, voice still cold. He walking past the group and raised his scythe, but rather than using **Dimension Crossroad** , he swung at Hydranoid. Hydranoid dodged the attack by flying into the air. "Hey what's your problem?" Asked Dan. Reaper ignored him, flew at Hydranoid and swung again. Hydranoid dodged yet again. "I get it..." said Hydranoid's left head. "He has..." said Hydranoid's right head. "A grudge against me" said Hydranoid's middle head. "I've waited years for this, now to finish it!" Said Reaper. Drago was about to leap into action when Hydranoid said:

 **Hydranoid's right head:** No Drago, I have to do this.

 **Hydranoid's left head:** If he wants a fight, he's got it.

 **Hydranoid's middle head:** He won't be satisfied any other way.

"Ok then, good luck my friend" said Drago. "We're rooting for ya" said Reptak. "Kick his butt, Master Hydranoid" said Baron. "Show'em the new Hydranoid" said Julie. "Do it for Alice" said Runo. "Knock him down" said Betadron. "We're here for ya pal" said Dan. "Let's go" said Reaper. "Ladies first" said Hydranoid's middle head, as both Darkus Bakugan charged at each other.

 **Rival Battle: Darkus Alpha Hydranoid vs Darkus Nightmare Reaper**

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Alpha Hydranoid = 550 Gs, Nightmare Reaper = 750 Gs_

 **Reaper [Nightmare Reaper]:** YAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! _(tries to slash Hydranoid with his scythe, but it gets stuck on Hydranoid's front blades)_

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid] (right head):** Seems a little dull...

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid] (middle head):** Need it sharpened? _(uses_ **Destroy Vanish** _and sparks fly)_

 **Reaper [Nightmare Reaper]:** _(pulls his scythe back, only to reveal it's sharp end was completely shaved. Now it's just a stick)_ Grrrrrr... _(somehow, the blade grew back)_

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid] (middle head):** Since when does it repair itself?

 **Reaper [Nightmare Reaper]:** Since you trapped me here! _(swings his newly repaired scythe, and cuts all three of Hydranoid's head off!)_

 **The Brawlers'** and **their Bakugan** : HYDRANOID!

(Hydranoid headless body falls the the ground with a thud. Reaper stands over it and turns to the Brawlers.)

 **Reaper [Nightmare Reaper]:** Now that he's taken care of, we can... UGH! _(couldn't finish due to Hydranoid's headless body knocking him down with a punch)_ WHAT?!

(Hydranoid's heads' grow back slowly. As they reform, he speaks.)

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid] (right head):** Didn't you know...

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid] (middle head):** When a Hydra's head is severed...

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid] (left head):** It grows back!

 **Reaper [Nightmare Reaper]:** Humph... then I get twice the fun! _(charges again)_

(Reaper slams into Hydranoid and the two hold each other back like professional wrestlers.)

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid] (left head):** Reaper, can't you just let this go?

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid] (middle head):** What's done is done...

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid] (right head):** ... and for what it's worth, I'm sorry.

 **Reaper [Nightmare Reaper]:** Sorry... _(pulls back a bit, seemingly calming down)_ SORRY?! _(pushes Hydranoid harder in rage)_ DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF THE HELL YOU AND MASQUERADE PUT ME THROUGH? All the years trapped here, no food or water, fighting off cannibal Bakugan, I almost died in vain because of you... so I had to adapt... to evolve to survive! And all you can say is SORRY?! **SOUL RIPPER**! _(the sharp end of his scythe glows as he tries to slash Hydranoid)_

 **Hydranoid [Alpha Hydranoid] (middle head):** _(dodges as he speaks)_ What else can I say? GAAAAAHHHHH!

 _Alpha Hydranoid, -500 Gs._

(Reaper managed to stab Hydranoid in his left side. Reaper kicked Hydranoid in the chest, sending him to the ground with a louder thud than before. As Hydranoid tried to get up, Reaper pointed the scythe on his chest... his heart.)

 **Reaper [Nightmare Reaper]:** You took EVERYTHING from me! My partner Brawler, my place and even my life! So, NOW... _(raises his weapon above his head, and comes down an inch from stabbing Hydranoid's heart)_ we're even.

Reaper got up and held out a hand for Hydranoid. "Does this mean you forgive me and Masquerade?" Asked Hydranoid's middle head. "It's a start" said Reaper. "Wait so... I'm so lost" said Radizen. "You and me both" said Preyas, patting Radizen's back. "Reaper, I'd hate to ruin your reunion, but we don't have time" said Drago. "Of course. Stand back, everyone" said Reaper, walking past them. Reaper held out his scythe, gripping it hard out in front of him. Amazon and Radizen coward behind Elfin. "Hey, do I look like a shield?" Asked Elfin. "We're not gonna lie..." said Amazon. "Yes, you do!" Finished Radizen. "HEEEYYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Said Reaper, creating a portal. "Alright, let's go. The portal won't stay open long so... GGAAAAAHHHHH!" Said Reaper, as an invisible force pushed him through his own portal. The Brawlers turned to see Volt, Boriates and... Brontes?! "Sorry, your not going anywhere. Ability activate! **Magic Dice**!" Said Volt. Brontes spun his dice block and it landed on a "3". This nullifies an ability, so now that it closed Reaper's portal... the Battle Brawlers are still trapped!

To be continued...

* * *

Think ready hard and you'll figure out what the skit up there meant (don't read too much into it, its only for giggles). In other news, we are nearing the end of the second arc. Do you all like the way I brought Reaper back? To tell the truth, it was actually a fans suggestion since I was stuck at one point. So the credit goes to him. I welcome any and all reviews/criticism, see ya'll in the next episode! :)


	26. Chapter 26

**Brontes [Alto Brontes]:** Hahahahaha! The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: **You can't beat the Heat! Part 1**

"Volt? Aw, come on man, we don't have time for this" said Dan. "Really? In my book, you've got all the time in the world. Since there won't be a world for you" said Volt. "What are you talking about?" Asked Mira. "Relax Mira, our world will be spared. It's the Brawlers who'll be homeless" said Volt. "What do you mean, homeless?" Asked Gunz. "Do I have to spell it out for you? Your planet will be nothing more than a barren wasteland. And now Brontes will finally be avenged. HAHAHAHAHAHA" said Volt.

"Your still on that? DUDE, you got him back, so what's the deal? According to you, Mylene was the one who..." Dan was saying, but he was cut off by Volt's burst of anger. "ENOUGH! Mylene may have tossed him, but it was your fault since the beginning! The first day you came to New Vestoria, I told you to mind your business and go back to your world, but you didn't listen! As far as I'm concerned, your just as guilty as she is!" Said Volt. "You've gone crazy, pal! How could I have known that? I'm not a mind-reader" said Dan. No more talking, more destruction" said Volt softly, his voice full of rage. "He's lost it Dan, there's no other choice" said Drago. "Don't sweat it, Master Dan. There's 10 of us and 1 of him, he won't..." as Baron was boasting, Volt threw a Bee robot and it created a force-field around the Brawlers and their Bakugan, except for Dan's. "Me and my big mouth" said Baron.

 **Dan vs Volt, Round #1:**

 **Volt:** Time to end this! Ability, activate! **Atmosphere**!

 **Brontes [Alto Brontes]:** Hahahahaha! _(releases black, bladed spheres at each of Dan's Bakugan)_

 **Apollonir [Maximum Apollonir]:** GAAAAAAHHHHHH!

 **Scorpio [Fire Scorpion]:** HISSSSSSSSS!

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** GAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** ROOOOOAAAAAARRRRR!

 **Dan:** GUYS!

 **Volt:** Double Ability, activate! **Prometheus Cannon + Tempest Arrow**!

(Apollonir is hit by **Prometheus Cannon** , while Razenoid is hit by **Tempest Arrow**.)

 **Apollonir [Maximum Apollonir]** and **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** _(both roar in pain)_ ROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRR!

 **Volt:** Consecutive Abilities, activate! **Sub Dimension**! **Orion Head**!

(Scorpio is attacked by **Sub Dimension** , while Drago becomes weakened and paralyzed by **Orion Head**.)

 **Scorpio [Fire Scorpion]:** SSSSCCCRRRREEEEECCCCCCHHHH!

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** GAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

 _Fire Scorpion was defeated._

 **Dan** , **Apollonir [Maximum Apollonir]** and **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** DRAGO! _(Apollonir and Razenoid rush to Drago's aide)_

 **Volt:** Oh no, you don't!

 **Brontes [Alto Brontes]:** Hahahahahaha! _(the_ **Magic Dice** _lands on a "1" and he fires the cannons)_

 **Apollonir [Maximum Apollonir]:** _(turns quickly and holds a hand out)_ **Mag Shield**! _(turns back around, and notices Brontes in front of him_ ) Wha...?

 **Brontes [Alto Brontes]:** HAHAHAHA! _(attacks with_ **Trance Rapture Illusion** _)_

 **Dan:** APOLLONIR!

 _Maximum Apollonir was defeated._

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** Let him go, diamond-head! RRRRAAAAAARRRRRR! _(slices through the wires of_ **Orion Head** _like paper, and tossed Hexstar away with_ **Destroy Grip** _for good measure)_

 _Hexstar was defeated._

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Raze...

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** Save your strength Drago, I'll get you out of...

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** LOOK OUT!

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** Huh? _(Is back-stabbed by a thrown_ **Sprite Glow** / **Black Gates** _combo_ _)_ GAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

 _Draco Razenoid was defeated._

(Brontes stands over Drago, picking up his weapon.)

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** You... monster...

 **Dan:** DRAGO! Come on buddy, get up!

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** _(struggles to stand, but finds balance)_ I'm... gonna... _(is about to transform into Commandix Dragonoid)_

 **Volt:** Not so fast.

(The **Magic Dice** once again rolls, landing on a "4". Which sends a bolt of lightning on Drago, and cancels his transformation.)

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** GGAAAAAAAHHHHHH! _(falls to the ground in agonizing pain)_

 **Dan** and the **Brawlers:** DRAGO!

 **Volt:** ... Pathetic, kill him Brontes!

 **Brontes [Alto Brontes]:** Hohohohoho! _(raises_ **Black Gates** _above his head and begins to strike)_

 **?:** HA! _(blocks the incoming attack)_

(The screen zooms out, and it's revealed that Reaper shot out of Drago's shadow, protecting him from the attack.)

 **Brontes [Alto Brontes]:** Haha?

 **Volt:** What? Impossible! How did you get back so fast... and without a tunnel?

 **Reaper [Nightmare Reaper]:** _(pushes Brontes off of him before answering)_ It's simple, just before you closed my **Dimension Crossroad** portal, I used my **Shadow Possession** Ability to merge with Drago's shadow. So when the time was right, I can swoop out and counter, LIKE THIS! _(charges at Brontes and slashes)_

 **Brontes [Alto Brontes]:** Ow, ow, ow, ow!

 _Alto Brontes was defeated._

 **Intermission #1:**

"Humph, this always happens. your about to loose, and somebody pops out of nowhere to save your sorry behind. Well, the next round is where luck is about to run out" said Volt. Meanwhile, the other Brawlers are trying to get out of the cage. "Lets try this. Ability, activate! **Mystic Scabbard - Dual Swords**!" Said Gunz, as Lars Lion pulled a long sword out of her scabbard, took it apart, and slashed with dual blades. It didn't do any good however. "Maybe brute force? That's how Master Dan did it" said Baron, as he gave it a try. Needless to say, it didn't work... unless getting a messy hair job counted. "Wilda already tried that, if a Bakugan can't get out, what good would any of us do?" Asked Julie. "I just hope Dan can beat Volt. Now that he's got Brontes back, things could get ugly" said Keith. "How bad exactly did you hurt Brontes when you and Gus forced his evolution?" Asked Mira. "... It's all in the past. I never seen him in action, only Gus and Volt know that" said Keith.

 **Dan vs Volt, Round #2:**

( **AN:** Just so there's no confusion, the Bakugan were recalled while the other Brawlers where talking during the intermission above. Except for Reaper, of course.)

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Fusion Dragonoid/Draco Razenoid/Maximum Apollonir/Fire Scorpion/Nightmare Reaper = 4700 Gs, Alto Brontes/Boriates/Dynamo/Hexstar = 2400 Gs_

 **Dan:** Volt, us fighting isn't gonna solve anything! Why can't you just let it go?

 **Volt:** Grrrr... Consecutive Abilities, activate! **Wizard Proxy**! **Hyper Tachyon Glow**!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Fusion Dragonoid/Draco Razenoid/Maximum Apollonir/Fire Scorpion/Nightmare Reaper = 2400 Gs, Alto Brontes/Boriates/Dynamo/Hexstar = 3600 Gs_

 **Reaper [Nightmare Reaper]:** He probably can't, **Ghoul Drain**! _(his scythe glows in a bluish color and he slashes Hexstar)_

 **Dan:** Volt, can't ya just let this go? It's not doing anyone good.

 _Hexstar was defeated. Nightmare Reaper, +250 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Fusion Dragonoid/Draco Razenoid/Maximum Apollonir/Fire Scorpion/Nightmare Reaper = 2650 Gs, Alto Brontes/Boriates/Dynamo= 3100 Gs_

 **Volt:** I"LL DESTROY YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO! DYNAMO, BRONTES... COMBINE!

 **Brontes [Alto Brontes]:** Hahahahahahaha! _(he beings to transform, folding his legs in so he can connect with Dynamo)_

 **Volt:** Meet Alto Dynamo Brontes, the magician of your nightmares.

 **Reaper [Nightmare Reaper]:** That's a nightmare?

 **Apollonir [Maximum Apollonir]:** Looks more like a clown with spider legs.

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** Mine were WAY better.

 **Dan:** Consecutive Abilities, activate! **Burner**! **Pyrus Maximus**!

 **Scorpio [Fire Scorpion]:** _(body becomes literally fired up by both his and Apollonir's attacks, and rushes toward Brontes)_ CHARGE!

 _Fire Scorpion, +300 Gs. Maximum Apollonir, +500 Gs._

 **Brontes [Alto Dynamo Brontes]:** Hahahahaha! _(evades the attack with surprising agility)_

 **Volt:** Double Ability, activate! **Sprite Glow + Gillian Cords**!

 **Scorpio [Fire Scorpion]:** _(gets hit in the back)_ HIIIIISSSSSSSSS!

 **Dan:** Scorpio! That's it! Commandix Mode... activate!

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** RRROOOOAAAARRRRRRR!

 _Fire Scorpion was defeated, current Power Levels:_

 _Commandix Dragonoid/Draco Razenoid/Maximum Apollonir/Nightmare Reaper = 2700 Gs, Alto Brontes + Dynamo/Boriates = 3300 Gs_

 **Volt:** Do you honestly believe a mere transformation can stop me?

 **Reaper [Nightmare Reaper]:** This will, **Shadow Possession**! _(turns into a shadow, and goes into Brontes like a ghost)_

 **Brontes [Alto Dynamo Brontes]:** Ha? Hoho? GAAAAAAHHHHH! _(separates from Dynamo)_

 **Volt:** Brontes! What happened?

 **Reaper [Nightmare Reaper]:** _(reappears)_ Not only can **Shadow Possession** hide me in another's shadow, it can also take control of someone and cancel any transformation or combination. **Soul Ripper**! _(rushes toward Dynamo, giving a hard slash)_

 **Dan:** Now to finish you. Ability, activate! **Burning Grenade**!

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** _(creates a ball of Pyrus energy in his right hand and tosses it)_ CATCH!

(The ball flies through the air, bounces a few times, then rolls at Brontes and Boriates feet. It looks like it'll explode!)

 **Volt:** Boriates, crush It... CRUSH IT!

 **Boriates:** RRRRRRRRRRR! _(stomps on it, but it underestimated the power of the Pyrus ball, and flew backward as it blew up. Boriates landed with a thud.)_

 **Brontes [Alto Brontes]:** Oh... ouch.

 **Volt:** Enough games! Consecutive Double Ability, activate! **Shinning Nightmare + Atmosphere**! **Prometheus Cannon +** Fusion Ability, **Buster Mega Barrel**!

 **Brontes [Alto Brontes]:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _(fires at Razenoid)_

 **Boriates:** RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! _(fires at Apollonir)_

(Apollonir and Razenoid put up a fight with **Neo Valute** and **Negative Shambolic** respectively. It wasn't enough however, **Buster Mega Barrel** couldn't be nullified by **Neo Valute** and **Atmosphere** 's floating balls couldn't be absorbed by **Negative Shambolic**.)

 _Maximum Apollonir and Draco Razenoid were defeated._

 **Dan:** Aww, man! Reaper, little help please!

 **Reaper [Nightmare Reaper]:** Of course, **Shadow Possession**! _(takes control of Brontes again and has his body slam into Boriates, knocking them onto each other. Then leaves Brontes' body)_ NOW, GUYS!

 **Dan:** Ability, activate! **Dragon Thrasher**!

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** RROOAAAAAAARRRRRR!

(The attack explodes on contact, unfortunately the Brontes and Boriates were mere illusions' created by **Wizard Proxy**.)

 **Brontes [Alto Brontes]:** HAHAHAHAHAHA!

 **Dan:** NO WAY! Then what about...?

 **Volt:** Who... your "Guardian Angel"? He's in a... tight light. _(points the the left, which shows Boriates using_ **Odin Shield** _on Reaper)_ That's enough stalling, finish him!

 **Boriates:** RRRRRRRRRRRR! _(slashes with_ **Firebolt Axe** _, cutting through Reapers skin)_

 **Reaper [Nightmare Reaper]:** GGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** REAPER, NOOOOO! That's it... you both are about to feel a world of hurt! _(uses_ **Dragon Blade** _,_ **Dragon Spur** _and_ **Pyrus Jet Attack** _and goes for Boriates first)_

 **Brontes [Alto Brontes]:** Hohohoho! _(uses_ **Magic Dice** _and it lands on a "6", creating a mirror in front of Boriates)_

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** _(feels pain from hitting his reflection)_ GAAAAHHHHH!

 **Dan:** DRAGOOOOO!

(Boriates crashes through the mirror, and punches Drago in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. While trying to catch his breath, Brontes appeared out of nowhere and using **Trance Rapture Illusion** on his back, knocking him on his stomach. Not giving him a second, Boriates using **Tempest Arrow** zapping Drago. Cut-scenes of Drago getting beaten flip every few seconds.)

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** Uhhh... D... Dan...

 **Volt:** How sad, the "Most Powerful Bakugan" is down for the count. Well... I'll put you out of your misery, get'em boys.

(Brontes has **Black Gates** drawn and Boriates has **Firebot Axe** out, they walk toward the half-conscious dragon.)

 **Dan:** NOOOO! _(runs in front of Drago with his arms out, as if trying to shield him)_ STAY BACK, YOU CREEPS!

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** N... no... Daniel...

 **Dan:** GO AWAY! DON'T LAY A FINGER ON HIM!

 **Volt:** So noble, yet so pathetic.

 **Keith:** DAN! HEAD'S UP! _(tosses a black card)_

 **Dan:** _(picks up card)_ ... Your joking, right? DUDE, YOUR AS CRAZY AS VOLT!

 **Keith:** I know, Dan. But you need to do something!

 **Dan:** Well, not this! Come on, Razenoid. Get in there!

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** As much... as I'd love too... I'm beat. I can't.

 **Dan:** Ok then, Scorpio! BAKU... _(about to grab Scorpio, but he moves aside)_

 **Scorpio [Fire Scorpion]:** Got no... juice left...

 **Dan:** Lazy, no-good... APOLLONIR, show them...

 **Apollonir [Maximum Apollonir]:** Are you even... listening to yourself? We all used an... enormous amount of power... we don't have anything left.

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** _(whispers)_ Dan... do it...

(Brontes and Boriates are about 10 feet away.)

 **Dan:** I... I can't. I WON'T! I can't put you at risk like that!

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** ... don't... like it... either... but do... something...

 **Dan:** GRRRRRR! _(ponders very hard about what to do. But with Brontes and Boriates just overhead, it's now or never!)_ AHHHHHHHHHHHH! FUSION ABILITY, ACTIVATE! **PYRUS X**! *What have I done... Drago...*

To be continued...


	27. Chapter 27

**Mira:** Keith, was that really necessary?

 **Spectra (Keith):** He had to do something.

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** Lucky Drago, I never got to use that card!

 **Elfin [Minx Elfin]:** I don't think he's feeling too lucky right now...

 **Dan:** Let's get this over with, I can't look at him like this! The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: **_You can't beat the Heat! Part 2_** , now you there, reader! Ya you pal, move along please!

 **Chaos Ability X** was activated, it wrapped itself around Drago's body, causing him to roar in pain. He calmed down after it finished going it's thing, but nothing seemed to happen even after the purple chain-like threads disappeared. "Uh... what are you waiting for? DESTROY THEM!" Said Volt. Although hesitant at first, Brontes and Boriates were just about to attack, when a red blur knocked them awsy 50 feet. "RRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR!" Roared Drago, with white eyes. "Roaring like a lion won't help you. Fusion Ability, activate! **Buster Mega Barrel**! Said Volt, as Boriates fired at full power.

"Oh no, Drago!" Said Dan, about to activate an Ability. But he ran out of time and **Buster Mega Barrel** closed in on it's target. However, Drago was able to stop it with a single thrust of his fist, causing it to disappear. "Im-impossible..." said Volt, his voice shaking along with his body, only a Haos ability could stop Boriates' attack! Drago then locked his pupiless eyes on Boriates and used an overpowered **Dragon Spur** / **Dragon Contender** combo, destroying him instantly with a single punch that went smack-through his chest. "Grrrrrr... Brontes! Attack! Ability, activate! **Atmosphere**! Said Volt. Brontes attack hit several times, but it didn't seem to do that much damage.

If anything, it made Drago madder. With his muscles tightening and bulging, he punched the ground, creating a ripple in the ground ending at Brontes' feet. He lifted up one of his hands (similar to **Lava Wave** from Bakugan Dimensions), and a column of flame erupted from the cracks with unbelievable force. "Owowowowowow! Hot, hot, hot!" said Brontes, getting burnt. Drago then proceeded to attack Brontes in the same fashion as Boriates and him did in the last episode, flashing visions of Brontes being tackled and slammed flash every few seconds. "NOOO! STOP! YOUR HURTING HIM! BRONTES!" Pleaded Volt, but Drago wouldn't let up his relentless attack. Now Brontes' was in the same position Drago was in moments ago, and was about to deliver the final blow. "V... Volt... save... me..."

"Drago, enough! You've got him. JUST STOP!" Commanded Dan, but Drago refused to obey in his frenzy. "Please Brawlers', stop him! I'll do anything! I'll let you go" said Volt, as the cage that trapped the others opened. It was too late, Drago was about to let loose with **Commandix Fire** , his mouth closed like when he lost control as Titanium Dragonoid with **Dragon Strength**. "DRAGOOOOOOOOO! Screamed Dan and the other Brawlers. "BRONTES! NOOOOOOOOO! Screamed Volt, tears rolling down his face. As Drago's mouth opened... "HHHHYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Reaper, using his remaining strength, held Drago back. The scar on his eye glowed, he was using **Soul Burning Stare** to enter Drago's mind. Whatever happened in there was anyone's guess. Drago calmed down, his eyes closed, and they reopened with his green pupils. He grabbed his head as if it was in pain. "Uh... what happened?" Asked Drago.

To be continued...

 **Dan:** I'm never doing that again!

* * *

Kinda short, I know. Next one's gonna be interesting, I can promise you that! See ya then :D


	28. Chapter 28

**Reaper [Nightmare Reaper]:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: **_Get Outta Doom!_** ... Who came up with this stupid name?

 **Preyas:** I suggested it to the the writer, based on the popular phrase: Get outta Dodge!

 **The Others:** ...

 **Preyas:** What?

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Let's just start the episode.

"Seriously? I did all that?" Asked Drago. Currently, everyone is chilling for a moment after the face off in the last episode. Volt is also, but at a considerable distance AWAY from them. "Yeah, I knew you were powerful, but that was something else... argh" said Reaper. He was recovering from his injuries from the battle. "Well, no more sitting around, it's time to rock!" Said Dan. "That would be great, if we could get outta here" said Marucho. "So why can't the Ancients' just open another gate?" Asked Joe. "Because Apollonir used too much power in that battle, or it's just an excuse for being old" said Betadron. "Look who's talking" Amazon whispered to Worton. "I heard that" said Betadron, off-screen. "There's... another way. My... **Dimension Crossroad** " said Reaper. "No Reaper, I appreciate it, but in your condition, your not going anywhere. Let alone, another place" said Drago. "No... my scythe... take it" said Reaper, shakily handing Drago his weapon.

"All you need to do... is think of somewhere, then slash. That's how... I was able to... enter Inter-webs" said Reaper. "But will it work for him? It is your Ability after all" asked Shun. "I get it, it's like me. Most of my Abilities are executed from my hammer" said Clayf. "Also like my **Diablo Spear** and Apollonir's **Dragon Trident**. It's a weapon that any Bakugan can use" said Exedra. "Makes enough sense. Alright, here goes" said Drago, taking the weapon from Reaper. Doing as Reaper said, he closed his eyes and thought of a place. Then with a mighty swing, the scythe slashed the air, opening a giant portal. "I'll be back, hang on Dan" said Drago, staking the weapon in the ground. "Wait, what do ya mean... GGAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Said Dan, as Drago jumped through the portal. Everyone else was surprised Drago took off like that and got up to follow. But the portal closed as soon as Drago was out of sight.

"What... the... HECK WAS THAT?!" Asked Radizen. "Looks like gramps deserted us, or his brain took a nap" said Amazon. "I agree, except the brain part. It's not like Drago to just walk off" said Helios. "I was afraid he'd try that" said Reaper. "Try what?" Asked Tigrerra. "If you know why, tell us!" Said Skyress. "He went to my boss' office, in a sense" said Reaper. "A little more specific please?" Asked Razenoid. Reaper's answer shocked everyone: Code Eve. "DRAGOOOOOOOO! WHAT THE HEEEEEEEEECK!" Shouted Dan, as he and Drago flew at high speed to... wherever Drago sent them. "Stay clam Dan, we're almost there" said Drago. "But where are we going? We never talked about this" said Dan. "We didn't have to, you and I were thinking the same thing when we discovered Reaper back there" said Drago. "Hold on, your not thinking that...?" Dan asked, but he was cut off by Drago. "Yes... Code Eve" he said as there destination came into view dead ahead. They popped out of the portal... in New Vestroia.

New Vestroia looked... different. It was still the Dinosaur-like landscape like in Mechtanium Surge, but it was dark... darker than night. There was a little light from the sun though, but New Vestroia seemed deserted. Not a single Bakugan in sight. "Whoa... super creepy" said Dan. "Drago..." said a sweet voice. "Who's there?" Asked Drago, getting his guard up. "Relax, Dragoruny. It's me" said the sweet voice. Just then, a Wyvern-like Bakugan floated up from beneath the ground in a spirit form. "Wavern!" Said Drago and Dan. "Hello boys', it's good to see you again" said Wavern. "It's always good to see you to Wavern, but we have a problem" said Drago. "Hold up, first what happened here?" Asked Dan. Wavern's usually happy face turned sad. "Our world... is dying" said Wavern, surprising Dan and Drago. "Well, who? Who's did this to our home?" Asked Drago. Wavern's answer completely shocked them both: "The New Evil".

To be continued...

 **Dan:** Wavern tells us that the New Evils causing New Vestroia to die, just what we need! So we decide to try and find Code Eve in that cave, turns out she left right after me and Drago came back to train in the main anime series. And yeah, this was another short one, but I promise things will get better. The battle action in the next 4-6 episodes will totally make up for it, just stick with these shorts for a while, their important to the plot. See ya next time, BAKUGAN BRAWL!


	29. Chapter 29

**Wavern:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: **_The Search for Eve, Part 1_**

"Are you serious? He did all of this?!" Asked Dan. "Yes, it's true. You see, after you both left to return to Bakugan Interspace. New Vestroia began to spiral out of control, slowly. The first days, no-one really noticed anything different. But then: lakes' and rivers' dried up, ecosystems' stopped working, and some Bakugan became hostile for no apparent reason. This spread like a disease, corrupting almost everyone, and no-one knew why. At first, I thought it was because of your connection to the Perfect Core, but I then realized that you separated from it, so I assumed it was this Mag Mel and Razenoid you were fighting caused it. When you defeated them, it stopped" explained Wavern. "Just like that?" Asked Drago. "Yes, but it became far worse. Bakugan were harming, even killing each other without hesitating. I've tried to keep the balance, but it was a struggle everyday. Some Bakugan are immune too... whatever this is, and have gone into hiding. Which is why it's so quiet. But it's a blessing that you two showed up so..." Wavern was saying. "Wavern, you know I'd do anything to protect our home. But right now, we need to find Code Eve" said Drago.

"I'm afraid, she already left" said Wavern sadly. "Great, that's convenient" said Drago. "Well, maybe we can..." Dan was saying, be he was interrupted by a voice echoing his name in his head. "What, Drago?" Asked Dan, thinking that Drago called him. "What what?" Asked Drago. "You just said my name, didn't ya?" Asked Dan, as the voice called him again, louder this time. Dan grabbed his head in pain. "Dan? You ok?" Asked Drago. The voice then thundered in Dan's head: "DAN KUSO! I NEED YOU! COME TOO ME!" The back of Dan's hands' began to glow with his and Mag Mel's Keys', and the next thing he, Drago and Wavern knew... is that they were teleporting somewhere.

It was dark, very dark. Dan opened his eyes, and he couldn't see a thing. "Drago? Wavern? You there?" Asked Dan. A ball of fire appeared out of nowhere from below, it was Drago _shining some light on the problem_. "We're here Dan, but where is another story" said Drago. "Dan... Kuso..." said a voice from above. Drago lifted the ball of fire up and saw... Barodius/Mag Mel! He was chained by black chains, parts of his armor from his Mag Mel form were cut and dented, his mask was sliced clean down the middle, and his real face was a little bloody with cuts. "Oh god, Barodius!" Said Dan, running off Drago's shoulder, now realizing he can float in this dimension. "Did I miss something?" Asked Wavern. "Long story" said Drago. "Wha... what the hell happened to you?" Asked Dan. "Ugh... listen Kuso... you don't have... much time... this is... the Evil's... prison" Barodius explained. "WHAT?!" Shouted Dan. "SHHHH! You need... to be... quiet" said Barodius as his legs began to disappear. "Shit... he's absorbing me. Kuso... you need... to find... Code Eve" said Barodius weakly. "Why? What's she got to do with this?" Asked Dan. "Who's down there?" Said a demonic voice... the New Evil! Barodius was almost gone, his upper torso remaining. "Dammit! Kuso... find her... and tell... Razenoid... I'm sorry..." said Barodius, his  Key reacting on Dan's hand. Dan, Wavern and Drago then disappeared in a flash of light.

"BARODIUS!" Shouted Dan, reaching out. But he, Drago and Wavern were already back in New Vestroia. "Dan, your hands" Wavern pointed out. Looking at the back of his hand, Mag Mel's Key was glowing faintly, then cracked and broke. Barodius was gone... forever. "What was that all about?" Asked Wavern. "I guess Barodius needed to tell us something, but never got a chance, until his final moments'. *Sigh* What do we tell Razenoid?" Said Drago. Dan was silent, just staring at the back of his hand where Mag Mel's Key was seconds ago. "... We'll deal with that later, we need to find Code Eve, and now!" Said Dan. "But you can't, she left months ago" said Wavern. "Then we'll look in that cave, there's gotta be a clue or something there" said Drago, turning and walking off. But Wavern floated in front of his path. "No Drago, there's nothing. I've looked countless times. Even using the Perfect Core wasn't enough" said Wavern. "Wavern, we don't wanna argue. We just want to check ourselves" said Drago, walking through her to continue on. "Drago, please! Just help me with New Vestroia, I need you!" Said Wavern, floating in front again. "As much as I hate saying no to you, if we don't stop the New Evil, there won't BE a New Vestroia to save. Besides, we need her to free Reaper" said Drago, this time walking around her. "Reaper? You mean Masquerade's old partner? Why would you want to save HIM?" Asked Wavern, in a worried tone. "As strange as it may sound, he's Drago's Guardian Angel. Hired by Code Eve after the Neathian-Gundalian War" said Dan. " Oh really? I thought that was my job" said Wavern, with a smile. "Wavern, your more than that to..." Drago was saying, but was cut off by Dan. "Hate to break up the romance, but... we gotta CODE to punch in before Christmas EVE" said Dan.

To be continued...


	30. Chapter 30

**Mag Mel (Barodius):** Yeah I know, I was killed last episode but I have one more appearance. The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: **_The Search for Eve, Part 2_**

In the Doom Dimension, everyone reacted to Reaper's answer. except Razenoid. Throughout the entire conversation, he was strangely quite. Sensing his distress, Worton asked what was wrong. "I... don't know. It's strange, but I feel like a part of me is... gone" said Razenoid. Just then, Amazon pointed out that Razenoid's Gate was glowing, peeking everyones' interest. Suddenly, Razenoid vanished into thin air! "Where'd he go?" Asked Jake. Everyone was clueless.

Meanwhile in New Vestroia: Dan, Drago and Wavern reached the cave that Code Eve was last seen. "Here we are, the cave" said Wavern, as she and Drago landed. Oddly, the cave's entrance was blocked off by rocks. "Guess this as as far as we go" said Dan. "Then it's far enough... HA!" Said Drago, breaking the barrier of rocks with a single punch, sending tiny fragments' everywhere. "Wow Drago, I knew your powers were great, but your strength is incredible" said Wavern, blushing a bit. "Practice makes perfect I suppose" said Drago, smiling. "Uh, can we stop the mushy stuff for maybe 5 minutes?" Asked Dan, as they all went inside the cave. After a half hour or so of searching, they met up at the end of the cave, where Code Eve was last seen. "Anything?" Asked Wavern to Drago and Dan. "Nothing, it's like she vanished without a trace" said Drago. "I'd hate to say I told you so, but I did" said Wavern. "Well if she's not here, where... could she... have gone?" Asked Dan, as he began to feel a bit woozy. "Dan, are you ok?" Asked Drago, as Dan fell of his shoulder, passed out. As Drago caught him in his hand, his Gate and Dan's Key glowed.

"Kuso, get up! KUSO!" Shouted a voice, as Dan opened his eyes. He was in a white void of some sort, and the only things there was him and... "Mag Mel?! But... how?" Asked Dan, very confused. "That isn't important, I almost forgot to tell you something" said Mag Mel. "What is it this time?" Asked Dan. "Your in that cave again, aren't you?" Asked Mag Mel. "Yeah, how'd you know?" Asked Dan. "Call it a lucky guess. Anyway, you need to know the truth... Code Eve lied to you" said Mag Mel. "What? That's crazy!" Said Dan. "It's true boy, why do you think she ran away are bestowing her powers to you?" Said Mag Mel. "That's impossible, she gave them to Drago" said Dan. "Not ALL of them. She was hoping you'd take all her powers, but when you both denied them, she gave you a portion of them. That's the Ultimate Power I was after, but I substituted Anubias' and Sellon's power instead. Even though I stopped you last time, she would have flown away again regardless" Mag Mel explained. "So then, why did she run again when we wanted answers?" Asked Dan. "I can't say for sure, but I think she didn't want to face you both after that, she wanted to get rid of her responsibilities" said Mag Mel. "Wow... my head's spinning. Hold on! If your gonna die, where does...?" Dan was asking, but Mag Mel gave him his answer. "Razenoid is connected to your Key, that's why I merged them together, so he won't suffer the same fate" said Mag Mel.

Mag Mel's body began to black out from bottom to top. "My time has come. Remember Kuso, she may be hiding, but you can light the way. You, and only you and your Bakugan, have the power to find her. Good luck" said Mag Mel, as his only his masked face and right arm remained. The screen zooms in on his right hand, that shows Dan grabbing it, confusing Mag Mel. "Hey, never got to thank you for your help buddy. We cool?" Said Dan. "... even after all I've done, your... thanking me?" Asked Mag Mel. "It wasn't ALL your fault, remember? The New Evil's the real thing to blame. So what do ya say, friends... for what's left" said Dan. Mag Mel was silent until only one eye on his mask remained, he shook Dan's hand as his fingers vanished. "Friends... take care... of Razenoid" said Mag Mel, disappearing and everything went black for Dan.

To be continued...

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** I can not believe this! Code Eve lied to us? And not only that, she KNEW the danger she put me and Dan in! Guess me and Dan owe Mag Mel one, if it wasn't for his last message during this episode, we'd still be praising her. Well, not after I'm done with her! Tune in to see what I'm talking about... and hold me back, this just got real!


	31. Chapter 31

**Dan:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: _**The Search for Eve, Part 3**_

"Dan... DAN! Please Dan, wake up!" Said Drago. Dan, hearing his friend's voice, opened his eyes. "Oh, thank goodness, he's awake" said Wavern. "Uh, what just happened?" Asked Dan, noticing he must have fell of Drago, because he was now in Drago's hand. "You fell off Drago like a rock on a mountain, luckily he caught you" said Wavern. "So what happened Dan, did you have another vision?" Asked Drago. "How'd you know?" Asked Dan. "As soon as you tumbled down, your Key glowed as I caught you. At the same time, my Gate glowed" said Drago. Dan began to explain.

"Are you serious? Code Eve lied to us this whole time?" Asked Drago, completely shocked as Dan caught him off guard with this information. "Yup, since the beginning. Man, can't believe we were so blind" said Dan. "I know this is hard, but we have to..." Wavern was saying, but she stopped suddenly. She looked toward the entrance of the cave with fear in her eyes. "Wavern, what's wrong?" Asked Drago. "It's them... the evil Bakugan. I feel them outside" said Wavern. The group went toward the entrance of the cave and peeked out to see a gruesome scene.

( **AN:** WARNING! Blood and gore ARE in the next scene. For readers' with stomach issues, please read on with caution)

What they saw would anybody nightmares or worse, night-terrors. They saw a Subterra Brachiosaur dead on its side with some Bakugan eating its insides (the back of the dead Bakugan is facing the cave). A blood-covered head of a Ventus Ventoraptor appeared, swallowing its meal and dove back in. Other Ventorators' in all Attributes were there, either waiting on their turn or fighting for a turn. To the left of the Brachiosaur corpse, there was another dead Subterra Brachiosaur being eaten by Griffons' (Pyrus and Haos). And to the right of the center corpse, there was a third Subterra one, this time a smaller one, most likely a baby. The young Subterra Brachiosaur was almost completely ripped apart (and of course, being eaten) by a group of Terrorclaws' (Aquos and Pyrus).

"Aw, think I'm gonna be sick" said Dan, holding his mouth. "This is... awful" said Drago. "I know, this is what happens, almost on a daily basis" said Wavern. "No to should rude, but isn't there like a food chain or something?" Asked Dan. "Yes, but not like this. This is just... wrong" said Drago. The group went back inside the cave, not wanting the see anything else like that. When suddenly, Dan and Drago's Gate and Key began to glow. "What's... happening?" Asked Drago. "I don't know pal... but something's coming" said Dan, as the Gate and Key parted from their owners and fused together, exactly how Dan and Drago were saved from the Dark Moon. The Gate and Key then disappeared, revealing Razenoid! "Huh? Where am I now? Dan, Drago?" Asked Razenoid, not knowing what just happened. "Long story short: we came to New Vestroia to find Code Eve, Mag Mel told us that there's a way to find her and now you show up" said Dan. "Mag Mel? What did he say? Is he ok?" Asked Razenoid, kinda loud. "Shhhhhh! There's evil Bakugan outside, they might hear you" said Wavern. "Hey, no Attribute-less Bakugan tells me what to do! [Whispers to Drago] Who's the white trash?" said Razenoid. "That 'White Trash', would be my girlfriend" growled Drago, causing Razenoid to sweat-drop.

Wavern's fears came true, although the Bakugan didn't hear anything, a Pyrus Griffon was napping after its fill and a bright light (the Gate and Key) from the cave woke it up. Roaring to its pack (or pride, as they are a group of lions'), they went in to investigate a possible meal. Of course, the Terrorclaws' and Ventoraptors' didn't want to pass up dessert, so they followed the Griffons' inside.

To be continued...


	32. Chapter 32

**Bakuganman:** Ok, where's Razenoid? He has to do the intro and... _(notices 2 Bakugan on the ground)_ oh...

 **Dan:** Yeah, Drago's still worked up over last chapter.

 **Wavern:** I told him to forget about it.

 **Bakuganman:** The show must go on, since Razenoid is incapacitated, Dan'll have to do it again.

 **Dan:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: **_The Search for Eve, Part 4_**

"GAAHHH! OK, OK! I'm sorry! Uncle... UNCLE!" Said Razenoid, who is currently in a forward-nelson by Drago, due to his previous comment about Wavern. "Knock it off, Drago. Can we focus on finding you-know-who?" Asked Dan. "Right. Sorry Dan, I..." before Drago could finish his apology, a lions roar was heard. The group looked toward where the sound came from, are noticed their only exit was cut off by a group of hungry-looking Bakugan. "Oh no, they found us!" Said Wavern. "Can't we fight them off?" Asked Razenoid. "No way, there's too many of them, but I don't see any other option" said Dan. "Fellow Bakugan, hear me" said Drago, as calmly as he could. "Drago, what are ya doin'?" Whispered Dan.

"Is this really who you are? A bunch of savages? This isn't you, the evil energy compels you. Please, see what your doing and open your eyes! Realize that your all intelligent Bakugan, not senseless killers" Drago spoke. As he did, a Griffon cub walked up to Drago and rubbed on Drago's leg and purred. This seemed to calm the situation down, with the hostile Bakugan lowering their guard. "Yes, that's it little one, its going to be ok" said Drago, kneeing down and petting the young Griffon. It was a heartwarming scene, even Razenoid was smiling. It didn't long, as the cub then crunched on Drago's right arm! Drago roared in pain and thrashed his arm around instinctively, throwing the young cub into a wall by accident. As you'd expect, this turned the tide and the killer Bakugan began to attack.

"Well that was short-lived, **Negative Screen**!" Said Razenoid, putting up a wall of purple energy as the hostile Bakugan charged into it and bounced off like flies. "Wait, stop! Let me talk to them!" Said Drago, holding his bleeding arm. "Buddy I agree with you, but I don't think they'll listen" said Dan. Eventually, Razenoid's shield took all the damage it could absorb and the Pyrus Griffons' attacked with **Fire Tornado** s'. " **Big Bang Blaze**!" Said Wavern, nullifying the Griffons' attacks'. Just then, some Aquos Terrorclaws' used **Water Refrain** , preventing anymore Abilities. "Gate Card, set and open! **_Super Pyrus_**!" Said Dan. With the exchange of Power Levels, the odds moved in their favor, but their was too many opponents' attacking, so the switch didn't last long. Just as the killer Bakugan were about to attack the helpless heroes, a blinding white light flashed before everyones' eyes. Ignoring the brightness, the leader Griffon pounced... and landed on nothing! The confused killer Bakugan looked all around the cave to figure out what happened to their meals, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Losing interest, the still-hungry Bakugan left the cave. If only they'd stay behind a bit longer, they would have noticed the combined symbols of the  Gate and Key on the back wall.

"Uh... oh my head... where... where am I? Dan? Wavern? Razenoid? Anyone!?" Asked Drago, slowly coming to. "I'm right here, Drago" said Wavern. "Present" said Razenoid. "Wait, what about Dan?" Asked Drago, becoming nervous. "Down here, buddy" said Dan. Looking down, the Bakugan saw the human, who Drago lifted him up and placed Dan on his shoulder. "Now where are we?" Asked Razenoid, in an annoyed tone. "Wait, whats this?" Asked Wavern noticing the combined Gate and Key symbol behind them. Suddenly it grew bigger and it showed an image of the Bakugan in the cave they were just battling walking away. "Call me crazy, but are we inside the cave wall?" Ask Dan. "It would appear so, but the question is... why?" Asked Drago. Just then, a bright light appeared from behind. "Who dares to disturb my rest?!"

To be continued...


	33. Chapter 33

**Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: **_The Chase is On_**

As a voice thundered through the room: Drago, Dan, Razenoid and Wavern looked up to see none other than the person, rather mother, they were searching for... Code Eve. "Code Eve, its us" said Drago, as calmly as he could since he was hurt by the fact that she lied to their faces. "Drago! W-what are you doing here? How did you find me?" Asked Code Eve, obviously surprised that her guests were able to track her down. "That's not important, what IS important is that you've got a lot of explaining to do!" Said Drago, half stating and half demanding. "What do you mean?" Asked Code Eve. "You gave me and Drago your powers', and control of all Bakugan. Even though we specifically told you we didn't want them" said Dan. "So what? I believe I did you both a favor by bestowing my powers' to you, without them you've all would have perished along with all that you care about" said Code Eve. "Regardless of what you THINK, you still overpowered us. And therefore, painted targets' on our backs" said Drago, beginning to show his hidden anger. "Humph, I don't need to listen to this absurd bickering. I can just go" said Code Eve, floating upwards and disappeared in a flash of light.

"NO!" Shouted Drago, who flew towards Code Eve as quick as he could, but to no avail. Code Eve was long gone. "Great, now what do we do?" Asked Razenoid. "There's nothing to do, she can be anywhere by now" said Wavern. Dan just stood silent on Drago's shoulder. *So that's it? It all ends here?* he thought to himself. _"Remember..."_ said a voice in Dan's head. _"You... and only you have the power to find her..."_ the voice continued as it went silent. "I have the power..." said Dan, thinking out loud. "What Dan?" Asked Drago. "That's it! There is a way to follow Code Eve!" Said Dan. "Well don't keep us in the Darkus, spit it out!" Said Razenoid. "The  Gate and Key is our answer! If it's true that they' re mutated by Code Eve's power, then maybe we can link up with her and find out where she is" said Dan, confident that he was right. "That sounds a little far-fetched" said Wavern. "But sounds like our only option" said Drago. Dan proceeded to try and link up with Code Eve: standing up straight, eyes closed and focused. Drago and Razenoid followed suit with there Gates' showing along with Dan's Key. But instead of the three of them passing out, they began to glow and after five seconds, they disappeared in 3 flashes of light. "Looks like you were right Dan, now the rest is up to you. Good Luck, my friends. Until next time... save the universe!" Said Wavern, as she also vanished, returning to the Perfect Core.

To be continued...

 **Dan:** Whoa! Talk about freaky! Not only did my plan work, but I also found out that like Code Eve, I can teleport just like her. The only thing is, because I have only a small portion of her powers, my life energy keeps draining every time I use it.

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** That's not all, now Code Eve is upset and is challenging us to a battle.

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** Really? How is a beach ball gonna battle... OMG! WHAT THE...!

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** Ahem... maybe it'll be better if you saw for yourselves?

 **Dan:** See ya next time! Bakugan Brawl!

 **Code Eve [?]:** It's time you were all taught a lesson!


	34. Chapter 34

**Code Eve:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: _**Gotta Catch Up**_

Something felt strange to Dan, he started to feel like wind was blowing in his face, causing him to close his eyes tighter. As he opened them to see whats going on: he was surprised to find that he, Drago and Razenoid were traveling through some kind of current. "WHOA! Where the heck are we?" Asked Dan. "I don't know Dan, but I think you were right. We're in some kind of current that's taking us to... hopefully Code Eve" said Drago. "Look down you guys, I see something!" Said Razenoid. "Uh Razenoid, the correct phrase is: Don't look down, like if someones afraid of heights" explained Drago. "NO, seriously. Look down!" Repeated Razenoid. They did look down and were even more surprised to see New Vestroia below them, then a second later Earth, then Vestal... Etc.

"How is that even possible? Its like we're moving at light-speed from Star Wars!" Asked Dan, trying to process what he's seeing. "Perhaps this is how Code Eve moves so quickly, from place to place. Maybe when we linked up, you took us to the pathway she uses" suggested Drago. "Then we'd better speed it up, maybe Code Eve's just ahead" said Razenoid. "Ok, we made it this far, so no turning back now! Onward! MUSH!" Said Dan, as Drago and Razenoid sped up. Eventually, they found her again. "What? How did you get here?" Asked Code Eve, noticing the Bakugan and human on her tail. "I guess you can stay, we needed the right Key to open the Gate" said Dan. "Humph, well there's a catch to using that kind of power. It drains your life energy by using it, and since I am my own energy source, I can keep going. Unlike you!" Said Code Eve, vanishing once again. "Get back here! HAAAAAAA!" Shouted Dan, his Key activating as he tapped into Code Eve's link again.

 _Neathia..._

Fabia and her sister Serena are sitting on the balcony at their castle, drinking tea and enjoying the peace and quiet for the first time in months. "It feels nice up here, doesn't it _Queen_ Fabia?" Asked Serena, poking fun at her younger sister. "Yea, and I have it admit, being Queen is tough. But it feels good" said Fabia. "Good morning ladies, hot soup?" Asked Commander Elright, appearing with a big pot. "Yes please. Ha-ha, this reminds me of the time Dan was eating your soup and Dragonoid Colossus took him away" giggled Fabia. The three Neathians' laughed. But then they all gasped when they saw a giant, glowing trail of light in the sky that disappeared after a few seconds. "What was that?" Asked Fabia, running to the end of the balcony watching the light disappear in the distance. "I'm not sure Princess... err, Queen Fabia. But something about it feels familiar" said Aranaut.

"You can't get rid of us that easily!" Said Dan. "Please Code Eve, we just want answers!" said Drago. "The only answer your getting is: Good-bye!" said Code Eve, disappearing again. "Oh no you don't!" Said Dan, linking up again.

 _Vestal..._

Outside Ace's apartment, Ace and Gus are playing a card game. "Ok Gus, this is it! The final turn!" Said Ace, with a hand full of cards. "I don't think so... HA! Pair of 2's!" Shouted Gus, reaching for the game chips. "Ah-ah-ah, pair of 3's" said Ace calmly, leaving Gus dumbfounded. "Oh... he got ya there" said Vulcan. "Argh! I hate this game, chess is more my style" said Gus. "Even though Ace beat you 4 games out of 5?" Asked Percival. As he said, they noticed a trail of light zooming across the sky. "Whoa! What was that thing?" Asked Ace. "It was beautiful, but strangely familiar" said Percival. "Perhaps it was aurora?" Said Gus. "Says mister _Earth has juice in boxes_ " said Vulcan.

 _Gundalia..._

"Ability Activate! **Razen Breaker**!" Said Ren, as his Guardian Bakugan Linehalt used his attack on some Bakugan-sized training dummies. "Ah, feels good to let some killer instinct out once in a while" said Linehalt, after finishing his attack. "True, now lets try this. Ability, activate! **Darkus**..." said Ren, but he couldn't finish due to him noticing light patterns in the sky as they zoomed back and forth until they finally disappeared. "Linehalt, do you use your _Forbidden Power_ just now?" Asked Ren. "No I didn't. But I felt something strangely familiar coming from it" said Linehalt, continuing to look skyward.

 _Earth..._

"Honey, have you seen my pudding anywhere? I can't find any!" Said Shinjiro Kuso, Dan's father. He just got back home from work and wanted a quick snack. And, as always, his wife Miyoko Kuso is doing yoga in the living room. "Sorry dear, you finished them yesterday and I was going to go shopping after yoga" said Miyoko, finishing her yoga session. "Ok, well I have the rest of the day off, so why not go together? We barely get time alone nowadays" said Shinjiro. Miyoko agreed after getting changed. As soon as they locked their house door and turned around, they saw lights bouncing across the sky. "What was that honey? Are those searchlights' from that new casino?" Asked Shinjiro. His wife didn't answer, she just stared up as the lights faded, holding her hands on her heart.

As Dan and his Bakugan gave chase, Dan started to feel woozy. "Dr... Dra... go" was all he could say before he fainted on Drago's back and fell off. Luckily, Razenoid extended one of his arms and caught Dan. "I did warn him. Well gentlemen, its been a pleasure riding along with you, but now its time for us to part ways" said Code Eve, beginning to disappear again. "No! Come on Danny-boy, wake up!" Said Razenoid. "Your not getting away, not this time Grandma Eve!" Said Drago, transforming into Commandix Dragonoid and chased after her. " **Soldier Spur**!" Said Drago, speeding faster than ever before. Just before Code Eve disappeared... " **Burning Grenade**!"

 _Location: Unknown..._

"Ugh... man, getting tired of these headaches. Knew I should have packed more Tylenol... hold on?! Where is every..." said Dan. "Right here" said Drago. For some reason, he and Razenoid were both in Ball Form, and it looked like they were all in a Colosseum. "HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ME!" Said Code Eve, floating down from out of nowhere. "Attack? We didn't..." said Dan, but was interrupted by Razenoid. "Lets just say shes burning mad over a **Burning Grenade** " said Razenoid. "What? Drago you didn't..." said Dan, in shock that Drago would go as far as to actually attack Code Eve. "It was spur of the moment, I had to stop her somehow. Sorry Code E..." said Drago, but Code Eve angrily cut him off. "Sorry doesn't work on me. Now for attacking the mother-light of all Bakugan... you must face the consequences!" She said as her light blinded everyones view. One thing was for sure, she began to transform.

To be continued...

* * *

Oooh, whats going happen now? Tune in soon and find out!


	35. Chapter 35

Now for the good stuff, a battle against the mother of all Bakugan. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Gorem [Hammer Gorem]:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: **_Code Eve's Challenge_**

 **VS. Code Eve:**

(The light faded and a new form was revealed. This Bakugan was Subterra and looked like a giant tortoise with red eyes, spikes around its shell and it stood on 4 legs, each having 4 razor-sharp claws. It seemed to lack a mouth, but 2 fangs-like horns stuck out of its head.)

 _Unknown Bakugan detected. Please standby for data... Scan complete. Bakugan... Unknown, Attributes... Subterra, Base Level... 1050 Gs._

 **Dan:** Whoa, what's that thing?

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** I don't know, I never anything like it before.

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** Me either, its uglier than me!

 **Code Eve [?]:** Since I am the mother of all Bakugan that has ever existed, their a some even you've never seen. This is one of them... Subterra Quakix Gorem.

 **Drago [Fusion Dragonoid]:** But that looks nothing like a Gorem, how is that possible?

 **Code Eve [Quakix Gorem]:** This Gorem is one of the first Gorem to ever be born, which is why it looks so different. But enough talk, time to face punishment! **Fortress Spin**! _(retreats into shell and speeds toward the group, despite the fact that Dan hasn't even thrown a Bakugan yet)_

 **Dan:** WHOA! _(runs out of the way, barely making it)_ Not cool, Code Eve. Bakugan, Brawl! Baku Sky Raiders, Jump! Go, Pyrus Commandix Dragonoid!

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** _(transforms within the tornado)_ RRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!

 **Dan:** Go, Darkus Draco Razenoid!

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!

(Code Eve circles around to try and hit one of her two opponents, but they both jump out of the way unharmed.)

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** Not good enough, **Dragon Thrasher**!

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak): Flash Eclipse**!

(The two blasts hit their marks and create a cloud of smoke. When it dissipated, Code Eve's shell was without a scratch as the body come out slowly like a turtle.)

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** Seriously?

 **Dan:** No way!

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** Come on!

 **Code Eve [Quakix Gorem]:** Quakix Gorem's shell is harder than 3,000 layers of diamond. Your attacks are useless against it. _(spins again, moving quicker this time, and knocks Drago and Razenoid out of the sky and into opposite ends of the Colosseum stands with ease)_

 **Dan:** Drago! Razenoid!

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** Ugh... bells ringing _(slowly gets up)_

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** Ouch... teeth hurt _(slowly gets up)_

 **Code Eve [Quakix Gorem]: Earth-Quakix**! _(stands on 2 legs for a quick second, then crashes them down, sending two earthquake-like ripples to Drago and Razenoid)_

(Razenoid and Drago jump into to air to avoid the earthquakes.)

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** If energy attacks don't work, lets get physical! _(uses_ **Gate Crasher** _)_ RRRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR! _(Slams 2 fists on Code Eve's shell, only to tremble and fall down in pain cartoon-style)_

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** Oh, that's gotta hurt...

(Code Eve uses **Fortress Spin** again on both of her opponents, knocking them both into the exact same spots as before.)

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** Argh! This is getting nowhere!

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** Hang on, I got an idea. _(Whispers in Drago's ear)_

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** Hmmm... ok, lets try it.

(Razenoid moves in to distract Code Eve while Drago goes airborne. Once Razenoid grabs Code Eve, Drago launches a blast of fire from his mouth, creating a big dust cloud. Now on the ground with Razenoid nowhere to be seen, Code Eve pops out of her shell, once again unharmed.)

 **Code Eve [Quakix Gorem]:** Ha, haven't you learned that your attacks are ineffective?

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** _(voice comes from out of nowhere)_ Quick question, what rhymes with _Leroy's Chip_? _(silent for 5 seconds)_ **Destroy Grip**!

(Razenoid's hands pop out from the ground and grab Code Eve, holding her Quakix Gorem form upside down, revealing a soft skin-like part of the shell.)

 **Dan:** Way to go, guys! Ability, activate! **Flaming Grenade**!

(Drago tosses a ball of fire at Code Eve's Quakix Gorem form, and it immediately becomes engulfed in flames.)

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** OW! Hot, hot, hot, hot! _(Tosses the Quakix Gorem aside)_

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** Cooked turtle, anyone?

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** Kinda looks like one of those melted _Dove Chocolate Turtles'_ , but I don't get it! Are they doves, or are they turtles?!

 **Dan:** _(sweat-drops)_ Uh, dude... not now.

 **Code Eve:** So, you like things hot, eh... I'll show you hot! _(shines brightly and transforms again, this time into... Wilda?)_

 _Unknown Bakugan detected. Please standby for data... Scan complete. Bakugan... similar to Wilda but name unknown, Attributes... Pyrus/Subterra, Base Level... 1250 Gs._

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** NOW what is she?

 **Dan:** That kinda looks like Wilda.

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** Let me guess, another ancestor?

 **Code Eve [?]:** Correct, this is Vandarus. Though they are not blood-related, they are the same species. **Earth Cannon**! _(fires multiple red-hot balls of lava from its shoulders')_

 **Dan:** Consecutive Abilities, activate! **Negative Screen**! **Commander Screen**!

(Drago and Razenoid put up a large barrier that easily blocked the attack.)

 **Code Eve [Vandarus]:** No you don't, **Burning Earthquake**! _(claps her hands, stomps on one foot, and an earthquake occurred! With fire erupting from the cracks)_

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** At least I can fly, how about you Razenoid?

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** _(Still dodging the erupting flames)_ What do YOU think?

 **Dan:** Double Ability, activate! **Dragon Astral + Commandix Fire**!

 **Code Eve [Vandarus]:** **Obsidian Shield**! _(Shields her body with her arms, which harden and block the attack)_

 _Commandix Dragonoid's Abilities, nullified. Commandix Dragonoid Power Level: 1500 Gs._

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** Ok, that's it! **Meteor Destruction**!

 **Code Eve [Vandarus]: Earthen Armor**! _(Tiny stones around the Colosseum pile over her to form a giant rock, protecting her from harm)_

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** Grrrr... stop nullifying my attacks, its getting on my nerves!

 **Dan:** *Man, hope this works* Gate Card, set!

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** Dan, that Gate Card's not gonna help!

 **Dan:** Gate Card, open! _**Warp Gate**_!

To be continued...

 **Gunz:** Man, where the heck are Dan and Drago? And where on earth is Razenoid? Its really getting weird, like in those horror movies when your friends disappear one-by-one.

 **Reptak:** Well as we're all trying to find some other way out, I step on this soft surface. Next thing I know is I'm surrounded by this white light, and the Doom Dimension starts to disappear! Am I next?

 **Gunz:** Reptak! Where ya going? I'm coming Reptak, _(to audience)_ and you should too! I might need all the help I can get. Bakugan, Brawl!

 **Reptak:** Whoa, its a... Colosseum?


	36. Chapter 36

**Frosh [Tempest Frosh]:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: **_Help from Beyond the Doom Dimension_**

Back in the Doom Dimension, the Ancient Warriors are trying to open a Dimension Tunnel so everyone can get out. Unfortunately, they were getting nowhere fast. "Huff, huff... how many times was that?" Asked Apollonir, becoming exhausted. "Puff, phew... I think... that was... the 12th time" said Clayf, also exhausted and holding himself up with his staff. At that moment, everyone heard a blast and noticed Gunz and Reptak using **Spark Hook** to destroy some rocks'. Volt and Brontes were also helping them by using the cannons from **Magic Dice**."Ugh, nope, nothing Gunz" said Reptak. "Uh, quick question? Why are you wasting time blowing up stuff?!" Asked Amazon. "Argh! I don't know, thought something might be hidden. Like an exit or something" said Gunz. "Don't bother, I've looked all around the Doom Dimension, there's no exit signs around here" said Reaper. "And will you four please get back here, we need to stick together" said Julie.

"Ok I'm coming, come on Reptak" said Gunz, walking back to the group. As Reptak took a few steps back toward the group, the ground on his right leg felt softer for some reason. "I'm coming Gunz, I... Huh? That's odd, hey guys! I think I found something!" As he said that, the ground began to glow and then it erupted with white light. "Whoa, who turned on the lights?" Asked Betadron. Gunz suddenly ran into the light for his partner. "Huh? GUNZ! Where are you going?" Asked Joe. "REPTAAAAAAK!" Was all Gunz could say as he disappeared into the light. "Marucho! What is that?" Asked Shun. Marucho checked his BakuMeter. "Its a Gate Card... **_Warp Gate_** to be exact!" Said Marucho. "Then we'd better nullify it, quickly! **Aquos Tremor**!" Said Frosch, spinning his staff in one hand, then banged it on the ground like _Nanny Mcphee_. Aquos energy traveled from the staff to the Gate Card and surrounded it, beginning the nullification process. It worked, but Gunz and Reptak were already gone. "Oh, just a split second slower that time" said Frosch.

All Reptak saw around him was white light and that he was going somewhere, but where? _*So is this it, huh? This is how it all ends for me? I'm sorry guys, I'm sorry I got captured and that I couldn't stop it. I...*_ Suddenly, a familiar voice interrupted his thoughts. "REPTAAAAAAK!" Looking behind him, he saw his partner Gunz reaching for him. "Gunz? GUNZ!" Reptak said as he fought against the current of light to try and get to his Brawler. They both reached out to each other as the light covers the screen.

 **Vs. Code Eve (continued):**

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** Well, guess its not as useless as you thought, somethings coming.

 **Reptak:** ... Huh? Drago, Razenoid? What just happened?

 **Gunz:** _(on Reptak's shoulder)_ One minute we're in the Doom Dimension, the next we're here!

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** Reptak, get down!

 **Reptak:** Huh? WHOA! _(ducks the avoid bullet-like pellets)_ What's that Serpenoid's problem?

 **Code Eve [?]:** For your information, its a cobra. And I'm Code Eve, the mother-light of all Bakugan! **Serpent Gun**! _(resumes firing pellets from the collar around her neck)_

 **Reptak:** Geez! _(ducks and jumps away)_ I thought Drago said she was an orb.

 **Code Eve [?]:** _(Slithers to Reptak and coils around)_ What I'd like to know is how you were able to get here?

 **Dan:** I can answer that. Right before we went to the Doom Dimension to try and free Reaper, I brought a couple of Gate Cards' I thought we could use: 1 _**Super Pyrus**_ , 1 _**Transducer** _ and _2 **Warp Gate**_ s'. But when we were fighting those crazy Bakugan on New Vestroia, I was going through my Gate Cards and noticed that one of my _**Warp Gate**_ s' were missing. So I figured when Drago opened a portal and jumped through, I must've dropped my other _**Warp Gate**_.

 **Code Eve [?]:** So in Drago's rush, he unwillingly make an insurance plan should you need reinforcements'?

 **Dan:** Yeah, pretty much.

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** But leave Gunz and Reptak out of this! It's between you, me, Dan and Razenoid.

 **Code Eve [?]:** You should have thought about that before you attacked me! _(Squeezes Reptak)_

 **Reptak:** Ack!

 **Gunz:** Reptak! Ability, activate! _(his BakuMeter does nothing)_ Hello, is this thing on?

 **Code Eve [?]:** While your being hugged by a Cobrakus, you can't use any Abilities.

 **Dan:** We got ya, Reptak. Ability, activate! **Commandeer Soldier**!

(Still being "hugged", Reptak glows and returns to Ball Form. Gunz of course, jumped down before Reptak was withdrawn and caught him.)

 **Code Eve [Cobrakus]:** What?

 **Dan:** Now to get back in the game! Ability, activate! **Commandix Reinforcement**!

(Reptak glowed again, this time returning to Bakugan Form.)

 **Gunz:** Thanks guys. Ability, activate! **Harvey Cannon**!

 **Code Eve [Cobrakus]:** **Shed Skin**! _(Her metal skin peels off and it hardens into a statue in front of her, protecting her from the attack)_ You will all pay, you will...

 **Gunz:** Gate Card, set! _(throws it right beneath Code Eve)_

 **Code Eve [Cobrakus]:** Hmm?

 **Gunz:** Gate Card, open! **_Ceasefire_**!

 **Code Eve [Cobrakus]:** What's happening? I can't feel my body anymore!

 **Gunz:** My **_Ceasefire_** Gate Card comes in handy in spots like this. It literally ceases the activation of Abilities for all Pyrus Bakugan on the Gate Card.

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** Sorry about this Code Eve, **Dragon Exploder**!

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** But we gotta do what we gotta do, **Kahlua Moot**!

 **Reptak:** This'll hurt us more, **Spar Hook Attack**!

(All 3 attacks hit simultaneously, creating a huge dust cloud. As it cleared, Code Eve's Pyrus Cobrakus form was all bruised and scratched up.)

 **Code Eve [Cobrakus]:** Oh... that DOES IT! I'M THROUGH PLAYING AROUND! THIS LITTLE GAME ENDS HERE, AND NOW! _(begins to transform for the final time, and was by far the biggest form yet.)_

 **Gunz:** What the heck's happening?

 **Dan:** Something's coming... something big!

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** Big? Look at the size of that thing, its huge!

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** EVERYONE! Brace yourselves, this will definitely be the toughest ancient Bakugan we'll ever face!

( **AN:** Play the ominous sounding music from the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Anime for dramatic effect.)

(Drago was right about that. By far, this was the biggest transformation they've ever seen! First, Code Eve changed to her orb form, and it expanded in all directions. Slowly in front, a Mechtogan-sized head seemed to form, along with its Mechtogan Titan-sized body. Six legs sprouted from its sides and bent downwards. A second face on its back also come into view, looking like a skull with razor-sharp teeth. Code Eve finally finished her transformation as light erupted away from it, like when Drago evolved into Titanium Dragonoid.)

 **Dan:** Aw super-duper, extra creepy, really scary snap!

 **Gunz:** Couldn't have said it better myself.

 **Reptak:** What... in the name... of Bakugan... is that... thing?

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** I have a feeling... we're about to find out.

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** And definitely... NOT the easy way.

 **Code Eve [?]:** hhhiiissssssssss-SSSSCCCCRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCHHHH!

To be continued...


	37. Chapter 37

There's a _Dragonball Z_ reference in here, you've been warned...

* * *

 **Gunz:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in...

 **Reptak:** **_United We Stand! Part 1_**

 **Vs. Code Eve (continued):**

(Both Brawlers and their Bakugan looked up at their newest challenge with astonishment. This was one Bakugan that was so intimidating, even the bravest and toughest opponent would tremble with fear. In fact, this Bakugan was even bigger than the monster from Dan's dream in Episode 43.)

 _Unknown Bakugan detected. Please standby for data... Scan complete. Bakugan... Unknown, Attributes... Unknown, Base Level... 10,000 Gs._

 **Gunz:** WHOA! A Power Level of... ITS OVER 9,000!

 **Dan:** WHAT?! OVER 9,000?!

 **Gunz:** 10,000 to be exact.

 **Dan:** But that's... impossible.

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** How can 1 Bakugan contain a Base Level that powerful?

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** I needed the power of the  Gate and Key to hold that much power! This has to be some kind of dream!

 **Reptak:** If this IS a dream, please wake me up!

 **Code Eve [?]:** I can see your all fearful of my new form, and you should be! This all-powerful Bakugan has been lost to time for generations', this super-ancient Bakugan, born around the same time as my 2 offspring: has enough power to rival an army of Mechtogan, Bakugan, humans', and anything else it faces with just 12% of its strength. I won't leave you completely in the dark, however. It has no Attribute, nor is it a White One. And it's name... is Maxila! The first Arthropod Bakugan born! Your punishment will be long, painful, and miserable. SSSCCCRRREEECCCHHH! _(rushes toward her prey with surprising, yet not really fast agility)_

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** INCOMING!

(The Bakugan jump away to avoid being crushed by Code Eve's massive legs.)

 **Code Eve [Maxila]:** **Deep Cave**! _(burrows underground)_

 _Commandix Dragonoid, -1000 Gs. Draco Razenoid, -1000 Gs. Reptak, -1000 Gs._

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** Where'd she go? _(gets his answer by the ground rumbling below him)_ Oh crap...

 **Code Eve [Maxila]:** _(erupts from the ground)_ SSSCCCRRREEECCCHHH!

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** GGGAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

 _Draco Razenoid was defeated._

 **Dan:** Razenoid! _(catches Razenoid as he returns)_

 **Code Eve [Maxila]:** **Banish Trickery**! _(the 2 eyes on the skull on her back glow, seemingly with Darkus energy)_

 **Dan:** Huh? What the...? _(Razenoid's Ball Form opens in his hand and Razenoid is launched back into the battle against his will.)_

 _Draco Razenoid has reentered battle, at 1200 Gs. Draco Razenoid, -100 Gs. Maxila, +100 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Commandix Dragonoid/Reptak/Draco Razenoid = 1800 Gs, Maxila = 10,100 Gs._

 **Code Eve [Maxila]:** Your not avoiding punishment that easily! **Nightmare Imprison**! _(the mouth of the skull on her back opens slightly and shoots webbing out. It warps around Reptak, Drago and Razenoid)_

 _Commandix Dragonoid, -400 Gs. Reptak, -400 Gs. Draco Razenoid, -400 Gs._

 **Reptak:** A little help here!

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** We're kinda tied up at the moment.

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** DAN! GUNZ!

 **Dan** and **Gunz:** Ability, activate! _(as you'd expect, nothing happens)_

 **Dan:** Are you kidding me?

 **Gunz:** NOW they get prevented when we need them!

 **Code Eve [Maxila]:** _(stomps over to the helpless Bakugan, and kneels down so the eyes on her back-skull are aimed at them)_ **Doom's Eye Blow**! _(2 bright green beams blast out of the back-skulls eyes')_

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]** , **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak)** and **Reptak:** GGGGAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

 _Maxila, +2000 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Commandix Dragonoid/Reptak/Draco Razenoid = 600 Gs, Maxila = 12,100 Gs._

 **Dan:** DRAGO! RAZENOID!

 **Gunz:** REPTAK!

(Dan and Gunz fall of their respective Guardian Bakugan's shoulders, but they regain their balance in midair and land on their feet. When the dust cleared, the 3 Bakugan were on top of one another like a dog-pile, and all 3 groan in pain.)

 **Code Eve [Maxila]:** I have to say, I'm disappointed. I would have at least though you'd TRY to fight back.

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** Ugh, come on guys! Nap-times over!

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** _*cough*_ Just 10 more seconds...

 **Reptak:** No time, GET OFF! _(pushes off Razenoid, who lands on his side. Then stands up and offers Drago his hand)_

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** Ugh... thank you, Reptak. _(grabs Reptak's hand and is pulled up)_

 **Gunz:** Dan, lets just go all-out! I don't we have another choice anyhow.

 **Dan:** Got it, Gunz. Triple Ability, activate! **Dragon Blade + Hyperdrive +** Fusion Ability, **Neo Slayer**! Double Ability, activate! **Kahlua Moot + Hyper Meteor Destruction**!

 **Gunz:** Double Ability, activate! **Mega Harvey Cannon + Spaaaaaaark Hook**!

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** RRRRRRROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!

 **Reptak:** HHHHHHYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Commandix Dragonoid/Reptak/Draco Razenoid = 6100 Gs, Maxila = 7000 Gs._

(The attacks hit, but barely anything happened.)

 **Dan:** Aww, still not enough! Hit her again! Consecutive Abilities, activate! _(His Key glows)_ **Dragon Maximum Striker**! **Draco Elimination**!

(Drago's and Razenoid's Gates' activated and the attacks were fired, and they fused together before closing in on their target. But then...)

 **Code Eve [Maxila]:** **DARK WIND**! _(Without any explanation, a gust of wind fiercely blows from behind Code Eve, stopping the attacks cold!)_

 _Commandix Dragonoid's and Draco Razenoid's Abilities, nullified. All Power Levels, returned to Base Levels._

 **Dan:** Man! No stinking way!

 **Gunz:** This is nuts! But we gotta keep going! Ability, activate! **Thunder Valley**!

 **Reptak:** Here I come! YYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

 _Reptak, +500 Gs. Maxila's Abilities, disabled._

 **Dan:** Yeah! Now Code Eve can't activate any abilities!

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** Now's our chance! **Dragon Eternal Force**!

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** **Flash Thunder**!

(As Drago and Razenoid launched their attacks, Reptak backed off to avoid injury. It was perfectly timed, causing an explosion.)

 _Commandix Dragonoid, +3000 Gs. Maxila, -6500 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Commandix Dragonoid/Reptak/Draco Razenoid = 7200 Gs, Maxila = 3500 Gs._

 **Dan:** Now THAT'S the stuff! Yea! _(fist bumps with Gunz)_

 **Gunz:** That was a clean, hard hit. _(fist bumps with Dan)_

(But when the smoke cleared... Code Eve's body was undamaged, despite the Power Level difference.)

 **Dan:** What the what?

 **Gunz:** That can't be!

 **Reptak:** This is getting weird, our Power Level's higher.

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** I knew that wouldn't beat her, but I'd at least thought that would cause some damage.

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** April Fools' Day came early this year.

 **Code Eve [Maxila]:** Haven't you fools learned yet? Power Levels' are just a means of progress in battle, they don't always determine a winner. That's all they are, just numbers, they mean nothing! **Spider Jail**! _(again, the mouth on her back-skull opens, this time shooting web-like boxes that looked like jail cells at each of her opponents)_

(Drago, Razenoid and Reptak try to use: **Dragon Blade** , **Razen Hummer** and **Grapple Buster** respectively to cut out of their web-like cages. But nothing, they were indestructible.)

 **Dan:** This blows, it ain't fair!

 **Gunz:** _(to Reptak)_ Come on, keep trying!

 **Code Eve [Maxila]:** Don't bother, these cages can't be cut open, your just wasting your energy. Now that I got you right where I want you... would should I obliterate first? _(charges_ **Doom's Eye Blow** _, and looks back and forth between her trapped opponents, until she focuses on Drago.)_ I believe since you attacked me first, it'll only make sense if I do just the same! Say good-bye... Pyrus Drago!

(As she fired her attack, everything began to move in slow motion in Dan's and Drago's eyes'. Flashbacks of the good times they had replayed in their minds.)

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** NO! Grrrr... **KAHLUA DRAIN**! _(Absorbing the battle energy that happened during the brawl, Razenoid began to grow. At first, it looked like his web cage would still hold him, but it began to snap and crack until it burst open. He was about roughly the same size as Code Eve's Maxila form)_ **NEGATIVE SCREEN**! _(using everything he had, he put up a large purple shield)_

 **Code Eve [Maxila]:** GIVE UP! You can't win, **Arthropodic Aura**!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Commandix Dragonoid/Reptak/Draco Razenoid = 72,000 Gs, Maxila = 74,000 Gs._

 **Everyone else** (minus **Code Eve** and **Razenoid** ) **:** RAZENOID!

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** _(holds back the power, but not for much longer)_ DAN, SAY GATE CARD OPEN!

 **Dan:** But, there is no Gate Card, I can't...

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** JUST SAY IT, TRUST ME!

 **Dan:** I do trust you! GATE CARD, OPEN!

(Nobody, not even Code Eve expected anything to happen. But they were proven wrong when a Gate Card did indeed open beneath Razenoid's and Code Eve's feet.)

 **Code Eve [Maxila]:** This is impossible! Where did that Gate Card come from?

 _Gate Card: **Transducer** , activated._

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** Hehe... Dan's not the only one who thinks on the spot. When I was on top of Drago and Reptak, I asked them for 10 more seconds not because I wanted to rest, but because I was reaching for a Gate Card I noticed that fell out of Dan's pocket when he fell of Drago. So I took a chance, had Dan say the magic words, and voila! Now we're at equal strength.

(Code Eve was running out of energy to keep her attack up due to the rapid power transfer, so it eventually stopped completely. Both Code Eve and Razenoid collapsed from exhaustion, Code Eve retained her form and Razenoid returned to Ball Form, but not before he smirked proudly. Also, the web-like cages vanished, freeing the Brawlers and their remaining Bakugan.)

 _Error, error. Power Levels' resetting. Draco Razenoid was defeated, current Power Levels:_

 _Commandix Dragonoid = 1500 Gs, Reptak = 1000 Gs, Maxila = 10,000 Gs._

 **Dan:** RAZENOID! _(jumps down and off of Drago to pick up Razenoid's closed Ball Form)_ Razenoid, buddy... are ya alright pal?

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** _(closed Ball Form jiggles slightly, then it opens up slowly)_ Huff, puff... phew. Yeah... I'm ok.

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** _(looks down as his fallen friend)_ That was very brave Razenoid... AND REALLY STUPID! You've could've been killed!

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** Ha... well I didn't, did I?

 **Gunz:** Now that... THAT! Was awesome! I had no idea you could do that!

 **Reptak:** It was incredibly risky, but a great fleet nonetheless.

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** Yeah... I'm pretty cool, aren't I? Ow...

 **Dan:** Take a good rest buddy, you earned it. _(gently puts Razenoid in his shirt pocket, and gets his determined face back on)_

 **Code Eve [Maxila]:** _(struggles to stand, but finds balance nonetheless)_ Ugh... ok. Even I must admit, That was highly impressive. But that doesn't mean your punishment is over! For I am still standing!

 **Dan:** Not for long, Code Eve.

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** Yes. Super Bakugan or not, that blast definitely did a number on you!

 **Gunz:** So that just means...

 **Reptak:** We're still gonna squash your giant spider like the bug it is!

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]:** _(turns to Reptak and run towards him)_ LET'S DO THIS, REPTAK!

 **Reptak:** _(turns to Drago and runs toward him)_ Never tried it in Commandix Mode, but no time like the present!

 **Drago [Commandix Dragonoid]** and **Reptak:** HA, HAAAAAA! BAKUGAN... UNITE!

(Drago and Reptak united, but Aeroblitz looked at bit different, only having a sphere-shaped Perfect Core instead of a diamond and Commandix Dragonoid's armored "V".)

 **Drago [?]:** RRRRROOOAAAARRRRR! You can call me... Commandix Aeroblitz!

(Dan and Gunz hop on Commandix Aeroblitz.)

 **Dan:** Here we come!

 **Gunz:** No holding back!

 **Dan** and **Gunz:** BAKUGAN, BRAWL!

To be continued...

* * *

I did promise something epic, did I not? Stay tuned for the last 2, no holds barred episodes of this Arc.


	38. Chapter 38

**Drago [Commandix Aeroblitz]:** The Bakugan...

 **Reptak [Commandix Aeroblitz]:** Battle Brawlers in...

 **Gunz: _United We Stand!_**

 **Dan: _Part 2_**

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** I don't get a line? Ripoff.

 **Vs. Code Eve (continued):**

 **Dan:** United Ability, activate! **Flame Harvey Cannon**!

 _Commandix Aeroblitz, +1600 Gs. Maxila, -1600 Gs._

(The Pyrus/Haos attack hit its target dead-on, causing Code Eve's Maxila form to wince in pain, albeit slightly. But even she had to admit, this new Baku Sky Raider combination had more strength than she anticipated.)

 **Gunz:** HA! I saw a flinch! Now we're getting somewhere!

 **Drago [Commandix Aeroblitz]:** Time to finish what we started!

 **Reptak [Commandix Aeroblitz]:** Nothing can stop us now!

 **Gunz:** _(to Dan)_ Hey, think I can have a go?

 **Dan:** Why not?

 **Gunz:** Alright! United Ability, activate! **Harvey Cannon - Impact Torrent**!

 **Drago** and **Reptak [Commandix Aeroblitz]:** OPEN WIDE!

 **Code Eve [Maxila]:** _(Still recovering from the previous attack, she takes another blast)_ HHHHHIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

 _Commandix Aeroblitz, +2000 Gs. Maxila, -2000 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Commandix Aeroblitz = 6100 Gs, Maxila = 6400 Gs._

 **Dan:** _(whistles)_ Nice one guys!

 **Code Eve [Maxila]:** Grrrr... enough of this! **Doom's Eye Blow**!

 **Drago [Commandix Aeroblitz]:** Not gonna happen, **Fusion Shield**! _(blocks her attack with ease, using only one hand to activate the shield)_

(Realizing even a super-ancient Bakugan form had bitten off more than it can chew, Code Eve retreats with **Deep Cave**. Not falling for the same tactic twice, Command Aeroblitz flew skyward far above the Colosseum.)

 _Maxila's Ability, nullified. Maxila, -800 Gs. Commandix Aeroblitz, -1000 Gs._

 **Gunz:** Great, now we've got a standoff. We're not coming down and she's not coming up!

 **Dan:** Sure about that? Double Pyrus Ability, activate! **Gate Crasher + Dragon Spur**!

 **Drago [Commandix Aeroblitz]:** Hang on, RRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!

(Like Superman, Drago holds his fists out as they glow with Pyrus energy. He landed with such force, the entire Colosseum had an earthquake.)

 **Code Eve [Maxila]:** _(erupts from the dirt)_ This is far from over! **Spider Jail + Nightmare Imprison**!

 _Maxila, -800 Gs. Commandix Aeroblitz's Abilities, disabled. Commandix Aeroblitz, -400 Gs. Current Power Levels:_

 _Commandix Aeroblitz = 4700 Gs, Maxila = 4800 Gs._

(Drago fell to the ground due to the sticky combination, and was trapped by both warped web and a web-like cage.)

 **Dan:** Snap! Not good!

 **Code Eve [Maxila]:** **Arthropodic Aura + Doom's Eye Blow**! _(glows in white aura and charges_ **Doom's Eye Glow** _)_

 _Maxila, +4000 Gs._

 **Gunz:** Aw man, hope this works. Haos Ability, activate! **Harvey Cannon**!

(Nothing happened, but then a charging light from behind Commandix Aeroblitz blasted through both the webbing and the web-like cage. Quickly shaking it off, Commandix Aeroblitz jumps through the hole in the cage and barely avoids the blast.)

 **Drago [Commandix Aeroblitz]:** Your right about one thing, this IS almost over...

 **Reptak [Commandix Aeroblitz]:** For you, that is.

 **Drago** and **Reptak [Commandix Aeroblitz]: Dragon Eternal Force!**

 _Commandix Aeroblitz = 7700 Gs, Maxila = 5800 Gs._

 **Code Eve [Maxila]:** _(slides back towards an stand, mere inches away)_ Ugh... I wanted to spare you the true power of Maxila, but you leave no choice! **ULTIMATE SPIDER IMPACT**! _(The back-skulls eyes' glow and its mouth opens, firing 3 beams of massive black energy to the flying Commandix Aeroblitz)_

 **Dan:** Let's rock, Drago! _(his Key glows)_

 **Drago [Commandix Aeroblitz]:** You got it, pal! _(his Gate glows)_

 **Gunz:** Sweet, here comes...

 **Reptak [Commandix Aeroblitz]:** the BIG finish!

 **Dan:** ABILITY, ACTIVATE!

 **Dan** , **Gunz** and **Commandix Aeroblitz (Drago** and **Reptak): FUSION LIGHTNING**!

(The 2 powerful Abilities hit dead-center of the Colosseum, fighting for dominance.)

 _Meanwhile, back in the Doom Dimension..._

"I still don't get it, how could this Gate Card have gotten here?" Asked Mira, holding the now deactivated Gate Card. "Well there's gotta be a reason for it" said Marucho. "He's right, Gate Cards' don't appear out of thin air" said Betadron. "They actually did twice before" said Helios. "Ya know what, I just realized something" said Amazon. "And what would that be?" Asked Skyress. "Doesn't it strike anyone else odd that Helios and Betadron sound EXACTLY alike?" Asked Amazon. "What? That's not true!" Said Betadron. "Yea, my voice is much deeper" said Helios. "Huh? No my voice is deeper!" Said Betadron. "My voice is deeper" said Helios. "MY VOICE IS DEEPER!" Shouted Betadron, getting into Helios's face. "MY VOICE IS DEEPER!" Shouted Helios, getting into Betadron's face. "WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF?!" Shouted Tigrerra, breaking them up cartoon-style.

Just then, a big "BOOM!" was heard. "What was that?" Asked Volt, now joining the group. "It was a BOOMBOX! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Brontes, causing everyone (including Volt) to sweat-drop. "Gus did more to your brain than I thought" said Volt. "Hey, look up there" said Runo. Somehow, there was a Dimension Tunnel 50 feet above them. "Where did that come from?" Asked Elfin. "You want to ask, or do you wanna go through before it closes?!" Asked Preyas. Everyone else agreed, so they all got up and headed inside as it closed behind them. "Yes Brawlers, yes! Go through the portal to help your precious friends, encourage them to defeat Code Eve... because I'm almost FFFFRRRREEEEEEEE!" Said the New Evil, watching the Brawlers from his prison.

To be continued...

* * *

The home stretch is next, see ya then!


	39. Chapter 39

Happy 4th of July! We are now at the final episode of True Evil: Arc 2. Enjoy this and please leave a review about it, even one worded review like a simple yes or no if you liked it helps me!

* * *

 **All Battle Brawlers:** The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: **_United We Stand! Part 3_**

Back at the Colosseum, both Bakugan were still fighting for dominance. The amount of power they were generating was incredible, causing the dimension to tear and shake. "Had enough, Code Eve?" Said Dan, with as much gusto as he could. "HA! While I do admit, the strength of your Switch Code is far beyond my expectations, I DO NOT admit defeat!" Said Code Eve. At this moment, those that were trapped in the Doom Dimension appeared. Also, the Bakugan (excluding Commandix Aeroblitz of course) were changed to Ball Form upon exiting the Dimension Tunnel. "Where are we now?" Asked Radizen. "Kokokokoko-KOKOKOKO! (Translation: _Whoa! Guys, LOOK_!)" Said Roxtor. They looked and saw Drago (as Commandix Aeroblitz) locked in a struggle of power with a giant spider. "Wait... that's Dan. And Gunz too!" Said Hydranoid. "What they heck are they doing here?" Asked Shun. "I can answer that" said Razenoid, floating to the group.

"Long story short: We found Code Eve, Drago attacked her in an attempt to stop her, she got mad and attacked us, I was defeated as result, and now Drago and Reptak combined to even the odds" said Razenoid, in one breath. Around this time, Dan and Gunz noticed their friends were also there. "Really, Code Eve? You HAD to bring them here too?" Asked Dan. "I'm just as surprised as you are, but thankful. Now all your friends, can witness the fall of the great Daniel Kuso and his partner Drago!" Said Code Eve and with that, she powered-up her **Ultimate Spider Impact**. Drago was able to hold it off, but only just. That's when Spectra scanned the Power Levels with his BakuMeter, and even he was shocked by the results. "Drago's power is... 9,785! And still increasing!" Said Spectra. "Ok, what about the giant beetle?" Said Coredem. "It's a spider" said Razenoid. "But spiders have 8 legs, not 6" said Coredem, as-a-matter-of-factually. Razenoid just groaned in annoyance. "Good to know Drago's got a strong lead" said Helios. "I wouldn't say that Helios" said Spectra. "Well, whats the spiders... GASP!" Said Mira, looking at the results. "What's wrong?" Asked Joe. "That spiders Power Level is... 99,999! And it's rising much quicker!" Said Mira.

 **Vs. Code Eve (continued):**

 **Drago [Commandix Aeroblitz]** : Nrgh! DAN! Gonna need some juice, here!

 **Reptak [Commandix Aeroblitz]:** Like... NOW!

 **Dan:** Double Ability, activate! **Dragon Contender + Dragon Eternal Force**!

(The combo works, but Code Eve countered with **Arthropodic Aura** to regain the lost power.)

 **Code Eve [Maxila]:** It's pointless, your out of options and out of power. It pains me to say this... but sayonara! Pyrus Dragonoid! _(makes_ **Ultimate Spider Impact** _stronger)_

(The force and power of Code Eve's attack was so strong, that Drago had to stop flying and plant his feet in the ground for leverage.)

 **Gunz:** Aw man, not good! NOT GOOD!

 **Dan:** Come on, Drago-buddy! You can do it!

 **Drago [Commandix Aeroblitz]:** Nrgh! I... I'm... trying! _(the force of the blast begins to push him back)_ Grrrr... must... keep... going...

 **Code Eve [Maxila]:** You just don't know when to quit, do you? GIVE UP ALREADY! Your no match for a super-ancient Bakugan, nor did you ever deserve the title of: Ultimate Bakugan!

 _Current Power Levels:_

 _Commandix Aeroblitz = 12,865 Gs... 13,000 Gs... 13,570 Gs... , Maxila = ? Gs._

 **Volt:** _(completely stunned at what is taking place)_ It's... impossible.

 **Brontes [Alto Brontes]:** _(completely stunned at what is taking place)_ Oh dear me...

 **Marucho:** This can't be the end!

 **Frosch [Tempest Frosch]:** Come on Dan, Gunz, Drago! Don't give up!

 **Preyas:** Come on, Drago-pal! Whoop her butt, err... skull.

 **Elfin [Minx Elfin]:** Do it, Drago and Reptak! Fly circles around her!

 **Amazon:** Come on, Gramps! Let all that power go!

 **Angelo:** So her what us Battle Brawlers do!

 **Diablo:** That's short for: "kick her can"!

 **Radizen:** You might not be Aquos, but your to only Pyrus Bakugan who can boil water!

 **Tripod Epsilon:** _*Ribbet* (Translation: Do it, guys!)_

 **Shun:** Bring it home, Dan, Gunz!

 **Skyress [Storm Skyress]:** Your the strongest of us all!

 **Ingram [Master Ingram]:** Your the boss!

 **Hylash [Zeon Hylash]:** Let her have it!

 **Worton:** You both are our greatest warriors'!

 **Oberus [Cyclone Oberus]:** Your wills to save the innocent can defeat any opponent!

 **Joe:** Make us and Wavern proud!

 **Betadron:** You beat the might of the Nonets, this should be a walk in the park!

 **Scorpio [Fire Scorpion]:** Prove our bonds' triumph power!

 **Apollonir [Maximum Apollonir]:** She's the one who's not worthy!

 **Runo:** Make her taste loser soup!

 **Tigrerra [Blade Tigrerra]:** Slice her up like fruit!

 **Lars Lion [Mystic Lars Lion]:** Take control of this battle with all your might!

 **Baron:** Get psyched, Masters' Dan and Drago!

 **Nemus [Saint Nemus]:** You too, Reptak!

 **Julie:** Give her a taste of her our medicine, boys!

 **Gorem [Hammer Gorem]:** Smack her down!

 **Jake:** Go, Dan the Man! And Gunz the... uh... Lazar!

 **Coredem:** Rock her world!

 **Clayf [Hammer Clayf]:** Her time's up with you around!

 **Mira:** Show her what your made of guys!

 **Roxtor:** Kokokokokoko! _(Translation: What Mira said!)_

 **Wilda [Magma Wilda]:** Double her trouble!

 **Spectra (Keith):** You are the Ultimates'!

 **Helios [Infinity Helios]:** You guys are number #1!

 **Exedra [Mega Exedra]:** Your unbeatable!

 **Reaper [Nightmare Reaper]:** Your unstoppable!

 **Razenoid [Draco Razenoid] (Dharak):** Your invincible!

(All this made Drago/Reptak feel funny, they began to glow with energy.)

 **Everyone (minus Drago and Reptak)** : GASP!

 **Drago** and **Reptak [Commandix Aeroblitz]:** RRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! _(begins to actually overpower Code Eve's attack slowly, despite the fact their Power Level was nowhere close to being high enough)_

 **Code Eve [Maxila]:** What... is... happening?! Where is... that energy... coming from?!

 **Drago [Commandix Aeroblitz]:** Its called teamwork!

 **Reptak [Commandix Aeroblitz]:** Try it sometime!

(Now dead-center of the field again, the blasts fight for dominance once more.)

 **Code Eve [Maxila]:** But... Maxila's... your Power Levels too low! This... cannot... be!

 **Drago [Commandix Aeroblitz]:** We don't need Power Levels'!

 **Reptak [Commandix Aeroblitz]:** We have something more powerful than anything else!

 **Drago [Commandix Aeroblitz]:** We have love, compassion and honor!

 **Reptak [Commandix Aeroblitz]:** We aren't just teammates, we're brothers and sisters!

 **Drago [Commandix Aeroblitz]:** We're friends... and family! And that's something, even a super-ancient Bakugan... does NOT have! _(their blast inches forward)_

 **Code Eve [Maxila]:** _(struggles on her end of the blast)_ Nrgh... nrgh...

 **Dan:** It's like you've said before...

 **Drago [Commandix Aeroblitz]:** Power Levels'... _(their blast boosts forward a bit)_

 **Gunz:** Mean... _(their blast boosts forward a bit more)_

 **Reptak [Commandix Aeroblitz]:** Absolutely... _(their blast boosts forward even more)_

 **Drago** and **Reptak [Commandix Aeroblitz]** , **Dan** and **Gunz:** NOTHING! _(their blast rockets forward, overpowering Code Eve's!)_

 **Code Eve [Maxila]:** _(watches in shock, amazement and fear as the opposing blast completely overpowers her own)_ No, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOO-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

The destructive blast finally subsided, revealing a giant hole in the side of the Colosseum, and that Code Eve's Maxila form had vanished. With the threat finally gone, Drago and Reptak separated and fall on their backs with fatigue. They both breath heavily, then laugh, their human partners' included. "Whew... I thought... we were done for that time" said Reptak. "Ha... ha... so did I. But... we did it" said Drago, as both of them returned to Ball Form. The rest of the Brawlers and Volt ran to Gunz and Dan to congratulate them, but they weren't the only ones... "Thank you gentlemen, you were victorious" said Code Eve, floating down from above.

At first, Dan and Gunz were back on guard. "Don't be alarmed, I'm terribly sorry for that. I was not in the right mind" said Code Eve. "Not in..." said Drago. "The right mind?" Finished Reptak. "Yes. *sigh* I was corrupted by the New Evil, he was the real one who overpowered you" said Code Eve. This shocked everyone. Of all the things the New Evil did, THIS was by far the only thing they never expected to happen. "So... when you bestowed us your powers..." Dan asked, but Code Eve stopped him. "Yes, that was him controlling me, in an attempt to destroy you. You see, when I issued the challenge between you and Dhar... err, Razenoid. I was still in control. But while you were fighting, I felt his presence and it started to corrupt me, but I fought against it. Even after you were done. When Razenoid flew to me to collect my powers for himself, that didn't help. I was able to prevent that by sealing him, but that's when the New Evil got through to me, and I gave you more than I originally intended. For that, and everything else that followed, I am sorry" said Code Eve.

"Thank you for your apology, we appreciate it" said Drago. "Your most welcome. And for freeing me, is there anything I can do?" Asked Code Eve. "We only came to find you for answers and this: can you free Reaper?" Asked Dan. "I have kept my end of the bargain, and protected Drago like you asked" said Reaper, bowing as he spoke. "Of course, you have earned full freedom. Please step forward and touch me" said Code Eve. Reaper did as he was told and as soon as his palm was on Code Eve, she began to glow and surround Reaper in multi-colored aura. Suddenly, a card popped out of Reaper's chest. It was a Doom Card! Picking up, Reaper looked at it, then ripped it in half. "That felt good" said Reaper.

"Now with the Doom Dimensions energy removed, you can go back and forth between worlds as you please. Is there anything else?" Asked Code Eve. "Yea! Can you make us all evolve? That'd be swee... OW!" Amazon was asking, but was stopped by Tigrerra elbowing him. "One more thing, Code Eve. Do you happen to know who or what the New Evil is? Both would be great" said Dan. Code Eve was silent for a moment, then she turned left and right, as if a head was shaking: no. "Unfortunately, no. I can only remember bits and pieces, but none that can answer your question" said Code Eve, sadly. "Great, that's convenient" said Drago. "But, I DO know WHERE he is. His prison, is inside the Doom Dimension" Code Eve continued. "Alright! That's awesome! This is great, all we gotta do now is..." said Dan, but Code Eve cut him off. "Actually, its more complicated than that. His prison is at a crossroad between the Doom Dimension... AND the Dark Reverse Dimension" said Code Eve. "Dark Reverse Dimension?" Said the Brawlers that knew about it in unison. "But I thought that was MY prison!" Said Razenoid. "It was created for you, but you weren't the only prisoner housed there" Code Eve explained.

With this new information at hand, the Brawlers (and Volt and Brontes) were ready to go back. Drago, Razenoid and Apollonir were about to do the honors, when Code Eve spoke up. "Before you all go, thank you once again for freeing me. Just know that when you face this entity, be on full guard. He'll be the strongest opponent you all will ever face, and if he's able to control me, there's no telling what else he's capable of! If you aren't careful, it could spell disaster for you... and the entire universe" warned Code Eve. "Sooooo... no pressure then?" Asked Preyas, getting glares from the others. "If you ever need my assistance, I'll return to New Vestroia and help Wavern heal the Bakugan there. You'll know where to find me. Good luck to all of you, ta-ta!" said Code Eve and with that, she glowed in bright white light, blinding everyone else.

The light vanished, and everyone was back in front of the Brawlers base. Looking at the setting sun, Dan began to talk. "This is it guys, the moment we've been waiting for. We now know where he is, so we can take'em down before he breaks out! _(shouts to the sky)_ YOU HEAR THAT YA CREEP! WE'RE COMING FOR YA, SO YA BETTER WATCH OUT!" Said Dan. Everyone else sweat-dropped at that, but Dan wasn't too far off. The New Evil WAS watching. "Hehehehe, you always did amuse me, Daniel Kuso. To be honest, I didn't expect you to make it this far, but it only makes our upcoming battle more worthwhile. We WILL battle someday and I can promise you... it'll be to DIE FOR! MUHAHAHA-HAHAHA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Said the New Evil, with his eye's glowing.

End of Arc 2...

* * *

So, what do you think? About the episode in general and Maxila's debut, since he was an unreleased Bakugan I was free to give him his own backstory and abilities. Many of my fans from my old site thought it was pretty badass, but what about you?

Anyway, the 3rd arc will be posted soon and good news! That's where I left off and I start writing new episodes again! See ya then!


	40. Chapter 40

The 3rd story is up and running, take a peek :D


	41. Chapter 41

Hi all, been a while, eh? I'm writing to you all to let you know that I'm in the process of rebooting the series.

The reason; is because there was allot I wanted to do, jokes I wanted to say and somethings I wanted to do differently; but didn't due to fear and my inexperience at the time. Don't worry, I'll note what chapters are rebooted so you dont need to reread the entire thing. This doesn't mean those fics will be considered non-canon, I just wanna touch up on a few things to better telegraph the story I wish to tell. Take _Bendy_ _and_ _the_ _Ink_ _Machine_ for example, the orginal Ink Machine popped out of nowhere, but the remastered version had it come up from the basement.

That, and I'm afraid of what horrors the reboot will grace us with. :p

Jokes aside, another reason is I got a YouTube Channel started, so I've been seeing allot in my time off Fanficition. Some of its amazing... others, not so much. Hopefully Article 13 of the copyright law won't impact Fanfiction, but I have a feeling it will. So with the little time I and many other writers have left, I might as well finish what I started and give True Evil its ending... and fast.

Thanks for all your support, boys and girls. I'll get back to retconning True Evil soon. In the mean time, why not check out my YouTube Channel? Since the site hates links, my Channel name is Sion Crush... weird-ass name yes, but it was only one I could use that wasn't taken; plus it has a hidden meaning to me.

Cya'll later! :)


	42. Chapter 42

**The Reboot... it's here**

Well... the time has come, is the reboot just like every other one? Check out my latest video on YouTube if your interested. One things for sure, it's giving me incentive to continue True Evil after I rewrite it.


End file.
